


Po wojnie

by Lampira7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Kolejne snarry mojego autorstwa. Znajdziecie w nim dużo pluszu, świat po wojnie i małą dziewczynkę, która chce mieć kochającą rodzinę.





	1. Chapter 1

Skończył się kolejny okres dla czarodziejskiego świata. Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wymawiano, Czarny Pan vel Voldemort, został zgładzony podczas ostatniej bitwy przez wychudzonego, rozczochranego nastolatka w zbyt dużych ubraniach. Kto by się spodziewał, że mroczny czarodziej umrze przez dekapitację, gdy Harry zaślepiony gniewem machnie na oślep mieczem Godryka. Zarówno śmierciożercy jak i jasna strona byli zaskoczeni takim obrotem sytuacji, jednakże szybko szok zamienił się w panikę.  
  
Niektórzy zwolennicy Voldemorta od razu się poddali, a inni aportowali, chcąc uniknąć aresztowania. Aurorzy wiwatowali, gdy członkowie Zakonu Feniksa rozbrajali ostatnich przeciwników. Wojna jednak nie skończyła się bez ofiar.  
  
Podczas jednego z ataków na mugolskie miasta zginęła rodzina Hermiony. Po tym zdarzeniu zaopiekowali się nią Weasleyowie. Podczas walk zginęli również: Moody, Percy, Tonks i wielu innych czarodziei i mugoli. Większą część stanowiły niewinne ofiary. Ludzie, którzy nie chcieli mieć do czynienia z wojną. Zginęli starcy, młodzi i dzieci. Czarodziejski świat nigdy nie był tak mało liczny. Najbardziej ucierpiały czysto krwiste rodziny, które popierały Voldemorta. Członkowie szlachetnych rodów albo zginęli podczas ostatecznej bitwy, albo zostali skazani na dożywocie w Azkabanie, czy pocałunek dementora. Zadziwiające było to, że rodzinna Malfoyów niezbyt ucierpiała przez wojnę.  
Jedynie Lucjusz trafił do więzienia, zaś jego żonę uznano za ofiarę małżonka i została skazana na areszt domowy. Ich syn nie poniósł żadnych konsekwencji. Zawdzięczał to przede wszystkim Potterowi, który stawił się za nim podczas sprawy sądowej.  
  
Snape, do końca uznawany za lojalnego śmierciożercę, oczyszczony został przez list Dumbledore’a, który został tak zaczarowany, by pojawił się dopiero po pokonaniu Czarnego Pana. Okazało się, że mistrz eliksirów od samego początku był szpiegiem i dostarczał wyznaczonemu pracownikowi w Ministerstwie informacje o planach Voldemorta. Kobieta pod Veritaserum potwierdziła autentyczność listu i pokazała swoje wspomnienie, w którym Snape przekazuje jej istotne informacje. Mężczyzna został oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów i dostał order Merlina. Powrócił do Hogwartu, gdzie zaczął uczyć obrony przed czarną magią. Nie zgodził się przyjąć swojego starego stanowiska stwierdziwszy, że eliksiry są jego pasją, a nie czymś, co musi wbić w głowy niewdzięcznym bachorom.  
  
Uczniowie, którzy przeżyli wojnę, wrócili do Hogwartu, by kontynuować naukę. Wielu z nich musiało powtórzyć rok, ponieważ podczas tego burzliwego okresu woleli być razem z rodziną lub aktywnie uczestniczyli w wojnie. Złota Trójca również wróciła do szkoły i wydawało się, że wszystko jest tak jak dawniej. Wciąż odczuwało się smutek i stratę z powodu brakujących osób, ale obowiązki i szkolna rutyna, powodowały pewną apatię. Uczniowie coraz bardziej się rozluźniali, a w korytarzach i na błoniach zaczął rozbrzmiewać śmiech. Na początku nieśmiało, ale z czasem młodzież zaczęła oddawać się tej czynności znacznie częściej i odważniej. Ponownie zdarzały się wycieczki na Wieżę Astronomiczną oraz próby przekroczenia linii Zakazanego Lasu. Woźny wrzeszczał na uczniów, którzy przemycili na teren placówki nielegalne przedmioty, by teraz używać ich do woli. Wszystko wracało do normy i nie można było mieć im tego za złe. Po prostu chcieli odreagować. Ludzie potrafią otrząsnąć się z każdej, nawet największej tragedii. Harry, którego niemal całe życie kręciło się wokół wojny, zaczął z niego korzystać.  
  
Nie musiał już mieszkać u krewnych. Był pełnoletni, a żaden szaleniec z wężową twarzą nie czekał na niego w ciemnym zaułku. Po raz pierwszy nikt nie kierował jego życiem. Mógł robić to, na co tylko miał ochotę. Wreszcie wynajął sobie małe mieszkanie w pobliżu Hogwartu i kupił własne ubrania. Nie był już zabiedzonym nastolatkiem w znoszonej koszulce kuzyna. Co prawda wciąż był chudy i drobny, co rzucał na karb głodzenia w dzieciństwie przez Dursleyów. Nabrał również trochę ciała i nawet urósł kilka cali. Co z tego, że Ron się śmiał, że ma tylko metr sześćdziesiąt siedem. Nie każdy musi mieć ponad dwa metry, nawet, jeśli część dziewczyn była od niego wyższa. Cieszył się wolnością i czasem spędzonym z przyjaciółmi. Nie spodziewał się, że pewnego słonecznego dnia, jego życie ponownie wywróci się do góry nogami.  
  


OoO

  
— Tato, tato! Mogę iść z tobą?! — krzyczała mała dziewczynka, podskakując na jednej nodze, gdy próbowała założyć na drugą trzewiczek. Szarpnęła mocniej, chcąc włożyć stopę do buta bez rozsznurowywania i straciła równowagę. Przed upadkiem uchronił ją mocny chwyt mężczyzny, który objął ją w pasie.  
  
— Elizabeth, jesteś młodą damą, więc zachowuj się tak, jak na nią przystało. — Pomógł jej stanąć prosto i uklęknął, luzując wiązanie, by mogła go założyć.  
  
Dziewczynka spokojnie czekała, patrząc na swojego tatę. Lubiła, gdy klękał, ponieważ wtedy mogła ujrzeć z bliska jego twarz. Dopiero niedawno go spotkała i chciała zapamiętać jak wygląda, gdyby chciał ponownie ją opuścić. Często mu mówiła, że ma piękne oczy, jednak on zawsze zaprzeczał i dotykał jej nosa, mówiąc, że to ona jest ładna. Elizabeth jednak wiedziała, że to nieprawda. Jej matka i krewni zawsze mówili, że jest paskudna, a jej oczy są najgorsze.  
  
— Mogę iść z tobą? — zapytała ponownie, gdy ojciec chwycił jej nogę i pomógł założyć but.  
  
— Elizabeth. — powiedział surowo. Znała ten ton, ale się go nie bała. Tata często go używał, ale nigdy jej nie uderzył. — Mam obowiązki. Nie możesz iść ze mną.  
  
— A później? Jest taka ładna pogoda. — jęknęła.  
  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na magiczne okno, które ukazywało błonia. Dziewczynka miała rację. Słońce świeciło jasno mimo wczesnej pory i było w miarę ciepło. Idealna wręcz pogoda na spacer, zwłaszcza dla dziecka, które rzadko wychodziło na zewnątrz. Nie mógł jednak wyrazić na to zgody, nawet jeśli czuł się przez to jak ostatni drań.  
  
— Nie.  
  
— Nie lubisz mnie? — W jej oczach pojawiły się pierwsze łzy.  
  
— Nie. — powiedział ostro. Nie wiedział jak radzić sobie z tak małymi dziećmi. — Po prostu nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że tu jesteś. Znajdę jakiś sposób, byś mogła wychodzić swobodnie. Dobrze? — Położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. — Poczekasz jeszcze trochę.  
  
— Spróbuję. — Pociągnęła nosem, ale starała się być dzielna. Wiedziała, że nie może płakać. Dorośli nigdy tego nie pochwalali.  
  
— Postaram się wrócić jak najszybciej. — Szybko przeanalizował, swoje obowiązki. Warknął w myślach, gdy przypomniał sobie o czymś. — Nie będzie mnie dzisiaj na obiedzie.  
  
— Dobrze. — Wiedział, że jest zawiedziona, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Musiał, co jakiś czas pojawić się na posiłku w Wielkiej Sali, by nie zaczęto wokół nich węszyć.  
  
— Wychodzę.  
  
Dotknął jej włosów, nie wiedząc jak inaczej ma pokazać, że jest mu przykro z tego powodu, ale dziewczynka nie zareagowała, a on nie mógł dłużej czekać. Wyszedł, zostawiając ją samą. Upewnił się wcześniej, by miała najróżniejsze zabawki, ale zauważył, że Elizabeth zamiast się bawić, siada na parapecie i obserwuje błonia. Będzie musiał szybko coś wymyślić, by mogła niezauważalnie wychodzić na zewnątrz.  
  


OoO

  
Kiedy wyszedł, Elizabeth wspięła się na parapet. Jedynym oknem na świat było te, które wyczarował jej ojciec. Czasami miała wrażenie, że z powrotem jest u swojej matki i siedzi zamknięta w pokoju, by nikt nie zobaczył jak wygląda. Tak bardzo pragnęła poczuć wiatr i słońce na twarzy. Nagle, tuż przy jej twarzy mignął złoty punkcik, a w ślad za nim poleciał chłopak na miotle. Był tak blisko, że widziała jego wzrok, skupiony na maleńkiej piłce. Wstrzymując oddech, patrzyła jak nastolatek leci z oszałamiającą prędkością, goniąc swój cel. Przytknęła pięść do ust, kiedy zauważyła jak pikuje w dół. Kilka metrów dzieliło go od ziemi, wstrzymała oddech, gdy w ostatnim momencie poderwał trzonek miotły, nie pozwalając na zderzenie. Zaciśniętą pięść trzymał w górze i Elizabeth wiedziała, że osiągnął swój cel.  
  
Cieszyła się, że nieznajomemu nic się nie stało. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się, widząc, że ten sam nastolatek o włos minął piłkę rzuconą przez innego chłopaka. Odwrócił się i musiał coś powiedzieć, ale winowajca tylko wzruszył ramionami i poleciał dalej. Młodzieniec wzruszył potrząsnął głową, chowając swoją zdobycz do kieszeni i rozsiadł się wygodnie na swojej miotle, by kontrolować innych zawodników.  
  
Elizabeth oparła się o okno, policzkiem dotykając chłodnej szyby. Najbardziej lubiła, gdy właśnie ten zawodnik grał. Zawsze był taki skupiony, że ledwie zauważał innych. Często miała wrażenie, że wpadnie na któregoś z pozostałych graczy, jednak nie tracił kontroli nad grą nawet wtedy, gdy gonił złoty punkcik. Zawsze mijał ich w ostatniej chwili. Kiedyś, gdy zauważył, że jedna z dziewczyn ma problem ze swoją miotłą, od razu porzucił pościg i podleciał do niej, by jej pomóc. Kiedy nastolatek łapał swój cel, chował go i obserwował drużynę, udzielając wskazówek. Wiedziała to, ponieważ zwracała szczególną uwagę na jego gesty i to, jak inni kiwali głowami w potwierdzeniu, że zrozumieli. Nie mogła dostrzec ich twarzy, widziała jedynie kolor ich włosów. Jednakże dzięki niechlubnej fryzurze ich kapitana, udawało jej się zlokalizować chłopaka. Kiedyś chciała zobaczyć jak będzie wyglądała z takimi włosami, ale kiedy tata ją zobaczył, zaczął krzyczeć, więc porzuciła próby, upodobnienia się do _swojego idola_. Zadowalała się obserwowaniem uczniów, zwłaszcza tego. Czasami w myślach nazywała go _swoim_.  
  
Chciałaby wyjść na zewnątrz i zobaczyć tę grę z bliska. Była drobna, a w ukrywaniu się nabrała wprawy przez te wszystkie lata. Potrafiła nawet przemknąć z jednego pokoju do drugiego tak, by nie obudzić taty. Dlaczego więc by nie spróbować…  
  
Spojrzała na drzwi, zastanawiając się, czy warto ryzykować gniew ojca, a później znowu na okno i z powrotem na drzwi. Nikt by się nie dowiedział, gdyby wymknęła się na chwilę. Obejrzałaby tylko z blisko błonie i szybko udała się do pokoju. Tata wróci dopiero wieczorem, więc nawet nie zauważy jej zniknięcia, a ona miała już dosyć przebywania w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach. Pozostawał jeden, znaczący problem. Nie wiedziała, czy zdoła wydostać się z komnat.  
  
Zeskoczyła z parapetu i poprawiając sukienkę podeszła do drzwi. Spojrzała na węża wyrytego w drewnie. Zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się nad słowem, którym tata zwracał się do gada, gdy chciał wyjść. Nazwa rośliny, tylko jakiej? Przygryzła wargę jak zawsze, gdy się nad czymś zastanawiała. Kiedy już pojawiały się pierwsze ślady krwi, przypomniała sobie wreszcie tę nazwę.  
  
— Sasanka! — wykrzyknęła uradowana.  
  
Wyrzeźbiony wąż otworzył oko i spojrzał na nią. Wysyczał coś, czego nie zrozumiała, ale zamek kliknął. Wystarczyło, że pociągnęła za klamkę i już była w zimnym korytarzu. Zadrżała, temperatura była całkiem inna, niż ta w komnatach. Już się odwracała, aby wrócić po płaszcz, ale zamiast przed drzwiami, stanęła przed kamienną ścianą.  
  
— Sasanka! — krzyknęła hasło, ale nic się nie stało.  
  
Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. Tego nie przewidziała. Zostało jej jedynie odnalezienie taty i narażenie się na jego gniew. Nie chciała go gniewać, ale nie wiedziała nawet jak go znaleźć, a nie smak jej było również siedzenie tutaj do wieczora. Równie dobrze mogła iść tam, gdzie zaplanowała. Może przynajmniej na dworze będzie cieplej niż tutaj.  
  
Z tym postanowieniem ruszała przed siebie. Szybko przebiegała przez ciemne korytarze, by zwolnić przy zapalonych pochodniach. Próbowała sobie przypomnieć, którędy szła, gdy tata zabrał ją do siebie. Pamiętała, że kierowali się w dół, wiec teraz powinna iść w górę, ale wszystko wydawało się takie same. Każdy korytarz był taki sam, ale ona się nie poddawała. Zakasała sukienkę i zaczęła biec jak najszybciej; mogła jedynie cieszyć się, że nie spotkała nikogo na korytarzu. Oczywiście istniało ryzyko, że na kogoś wpadnie, ale jak najszybciej chciała się wynieść z tego mroku. Wreszcie zauważyła mocniejsze światło. Pobiegła ile sił w nogach i wypadła do oświetlonego korytarza. Wyglądał całkowicie inaczej niż te, którymi szła. Był jaśniejszy, posiadał duże okna, na podłodze był miękki dywan, a na ścianach wisiały gobeliny i obrazy.  
  
Uspokoiwszy oddech, zaczęła iść przed siebie rozglądając się z ciekawością. Ostatnim razem nie miała okazji do tego, teraz każdy szczegół ją zachwycał.  
  
— Co ty tu robisz? — Podskoczyła na to niespodziewane pytanie. Spojrzała na obraz przedstawiający siedzącego na pieńku, starego rycerza. Opierał się na swoim mieczu i spoglądał na nią podejrzliwie. — Jesteś zbyt mała jak na ucznia tej szkoły. Jak się tutaj dostałaś?  
  
— Przepraszam. — Stanęła przed obrazem i dygnęła wdzięcznie. — Nazywam się Elizabeth Swan. — Rycerz uniósł brew na takie powitanie. — Przyjechałam razem z tatusiem.  
  
— Twierdzisz, że przyprowadził cię tu ojciec. — Zakręcił wąs na palcu. — Przybliż się, Elizabeth. Chcę ci się przyjrzeć z bliska. — Dziewczynka bez wahania wykonała polecenie. Stanęła na palcach, by znaleźć się jak najbliżej płótna. — Widzę pewne podobieństwo między tobą, a tym mężczyzną. Nie masz jego oczu, ale są równie niesamowite. — Słysząc tę uwagę, spuściła wzrok. — Jeśli cię uraziłem, racz przyjąć me najszczersze przeprosiny. — Wstał i ukłonił się dworsko. — Jestem Sir Deladis. — Usiadł z powrotem. — Powiesz mi, dokąd zmierzasz, młoda damo?  
  
— Chciałam wydostać się na zewnątrz, ale chyba się zgubiłam. — powiedziała speszona.  
  
— Nie musisz się tego wstydzić. Wiele pierwszoroczniaków gubi się tu przez pierwsze tygodnie. Zdarza się, że nawet starsze roczniki nie mogą sobie poradzić.  
  
— To naprawdę jest szkoła? — zapytała zaciekawiona.  
  
— Tak, największa szkoła magii, ale teraz nie spotkasz zbyt wiele uczniów na korytarzach. Większa część z nich ma właśnie lekcje, a jeśli chcesz wyjść na błonie to mogę ci wskazać najprostszą drogę.  
  
— Byłabym bardzo wdzięczna, sir Deladis.  
  
— Dobrze. — Kiwnął głową, będąc wciąż zdziwionym jej dobrymi manierami. — Idź wzdłuż tego korytarza, a później skręć w czwarty z kolei po prawej stronie. Dojdziesz do wielkich drzwi, które prowadzą na zewnątrz. Jest jakieś konkretne miejsce, gdzie chcesz się udać?  
  
— Tam, gdzie latają na miotłach! — Jej oczy zabłysły, a ona sama klasnęła ze szczęścia, jednak, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego co zrobiła, szybko się wyprostowała. — Przepraszam.  
  
— Nie przepraszaj za okazywanie swojej radości. Jeśli chcesz udać się na boisko Qudditcha, skieruj się w stronę jeziora. Zobaczysz jego blask zaraz po wyjściu z zamku, a później, gdy spojrzysz w lewo, powinnaś dostrzeż boisko. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, któraś z drużyn ma właśnie trening.  
  
— Dziękuję bardzo. – Dygnęła jeszcze raz. – Do widzenia.  
  
– Żegnaj młoda damo, przyjdź czasem ze mną porozmawiać.  
  
– Dobrze. – Pobiegła we wskazanym kierunku machając dłonią na pożegnanie.  
  
– Omijaj schody! Nigdy nie wiadomo, dokąd cię zaprowadzą! – Obserwował jej niknącą sylwetkę. – Tak podobna do tego ponurego dzieciaka, a równocześnie taka inna. Hmmm…. Trzeba uprzedzić inne obrazy, by na nią uważały. – Zniknął ze swego płótna, by poprosić innych mieszkańców zamku, by mieli na uwadze tą małą damę.  
  


OoO

  
Gdy tylko Elizabeth znalazła wyjście na zewnątrz, otworzyła jedno ze skrzydeł masywnych drzwi i wyskoczyła na świeże powietrze. Przymknęła oczy, gdy poczuła, pierwszy od dwóch miesięcy, powiew wiatru na twarzy. Byłoby idealnie gdyby nie niska temperatura. Zadrżała, obejmując swoje nagie ramiona. Jeśli nie chce się przeziębić to powinna jak najbardziej wrócić.  
  
Obróciła się dookoła, chcąc znaleźć jezioro. Już po chwili ujrzała światło odbijające się od tafli wody. Szybkim krokiem podążyła według wskazówek rycerza. Na szczęście nie została przez nikogo zauważona. Wystarczyło, że któryś z uczniów lub pracowników szkoły wyjrzałby teraz przez okno, a ujrzałby małą dziewczynkę, która ubrana w błękitną sukienkę, drżała z zimna. Sama Elizabeth była tak zachwycona swoim wyjściem na zewnątrz, że na nic konkretnego nie zwracała uwagi, będąc skoncentrowana na słońcu i świeżym powietrzu, dlatego dopiero, gdy stanęła pośrodku boiska zorientowała się, że jest na miejscu.  
  
Uniosła głowę, obserwując nastolatków w kolorowych szatach wykonujących najróżniejsze manewry. Nie dostrzegła swojego, więc skupiła się na pewnym rudzielcu, który wisiał w powietrzu tuż przy trzech obręczach i starał się nie dopuścić, by piłka rzucona przez innych graczy trafiła celu. Tak się na niego zapatrzyła, że nawet po cichu zaczęła mu kibicować. Nie było to tak zachwycające, jak obserwowanie pościgu za małą piłeczką, ale mogło być, zwłaszcza, że teraz widziała to z bliska, będąc po tej samej stronie szyby, co grający.  
  
– Uważaj! – Zaskoczona popatrzyła w prawo, skąd dobiegł okrzyk, jednak jedyną rzeczą, którą zdążyła zauważyć, była zbliżająca się do niej z niesamowitą prędkością piłka. Zamarła niczym sarna w świetle reflektorów.  
  
– Schyl głowę! – Automatycznie posłuchała rozkazu.  
  
Sekundę później coś w nią uderzyło.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry obserwował swoją drużynę. Czasami miał wrażenie, że bardziej się bawią niż trenują. Wciąż się śmiali i próbowali wciąż nowych sztuczek. Nigdy nie potrafił wprowadzić takiej dyscypliny jak poprzedni kapitanowie. Być może było tak, ponieważ sam się bawił podczas ścigania znicza. Rzadko, kiedy myślał o wygranej. Pogoń była dla niego zabawą. Wiatr we włosach, manewry, gdy znicz niespodziewanie skręcił. Jednak, gdy pościg się kończył, chował znicz i obserwował wygłupy innych zawodników. Poważnieli dopiero przed samym meczem, ale nie skarżył się na to. Zauważył, że wiele sztuczek, które stosowali podczas treningów, by nawzajem sobie imponować, mają swoje późniejsze zastosowanie podczas meczu. Przeciwnicy zawsze myśleli, że to spontaniczne zagrywki, nigdy nie widzieli jak są one doskonalone podczas ćwiczeń, gdy to inni gracze musieli omijać tłuczek odbity w ich stronę lub lecącej pałki, gdy ktoś inny wypuścił je z rąk.    
  
Harry właśnie, dlatego po pierwszym czy po drugim złapaniu znicza, nie kontynuował swojego treningu. Wolał obserwować kolegów z drużyny, by móc zareagować, gdy któryś z straci kontrolę nad miotłą, piłką czy pałką podczas swoich wygłupów. Dlatego to on pierwszy zauważył, że źle odbity tłuczek leci w stronę ziemi, na której ktoś stał. Nie wiedział, kim jest ta osoba, dostrzegł tylko, że wciąż stoi w miejscu, nie dostrzegając zagrożenia. Nie zastanawiając się, zanurkował krzycząc:  
  
— Uważaj! — Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę. Zobaczyła tłuczka, ale nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Harry nie miał wyboru, przyśpieszył. — Schyl głowę! — Automatycznie go posłuchała.  
  
Nastolatek tuż przed samą ziemią zeskoczył ze swojej miotły i uderzył całym impetem w dziewczynkę. Powalił ją na ziemię i osłonił własnym ciałem. Zdążył w ostatnim momencie. Tłuczek nie uderzył w nią, tylko w jego bark. Spiął się, gdy poczuł przeszywający ból w łopatce i przymknął oczy, starając się nie krzyczeć. Czuł jak nieznajoma drży pod nim ze strachu. Na ich szczęście tłuczek po jednym uderzeniu stracił zainteresowanie nimi i odleciał w stronę innych zawodników.  
  
Gdy pierwszy ból minął, otworzył oczy spoglądając na dziewczynę, którą uratował. Była o wiele młodsza niż się spodziewał. W pierwszej chwili myślał, że jest może pierwszoklasistką, która się zgubiła, ale była za mała jak na jedenastolatkę, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że jest przerażona. Ściskała w dłoniach rękawy jego szaty. Czarne włosy zasłaniały jej twarz.  
  
— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał odgarniając je. Dopiero teraz mógł zobaczyć jak wygląda.   
  
Miała bardzo jasną cerę i delikatne rysy. Wąskie usta i trochę zbyt duży nos. Jednak najbardziej wyróżniające były oczy. Jedno ciemnobrązowe wręcz czarne, a drugie jasnozielone.   
  
— Tak — powiedziała cicho, wpatrując się w niego. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, szybko odwróciła głowę. — Przepraszam.   
  
Harry chciał jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale w tym momencie reszta drużyny wylądowała.  
  
— Kumplu nic ci nie jest?! — zapytał Ron, podbiegając do nich.  
  
— Nie, nic mi nie jest. — Nie wspomniał o bolącym barku. Uznał to za nic wielkiego, czasami był w gorszym stanie. — A z tobą na pewno wszystko w porządku? — zapytał ponownie dziewczynkę, wstając.  
  
— Tak — odpowiedziała, również się podnosząc.   
  
Widząc jak zawodnicy ich okrążają schowała się za Harrym, chwytając jego szatę. Ukryła się za nim niemal całkowicie. Tylko jej jedno oko obserwowało uczniów.  
  
— Przepraszam, Harry. Chciałem go odbić w ziemię, ale nie sądziłem, że ktoś jest pod nami — odezwał się winowajca całego tego wydarzenia. Był nim piątoklasista, który dopiero niedawno doszedł do drużyny.  
  
— Mogłeś trafić kogoś postronnego lub kogoś z drużyny — powiedział ostro. Wciąż w jego organizmie grążyła adrenalina i niezbyt dobrze panował nad emocjami.  
  
— Przepraszam — wyjąkał chłopak, opuszczając głowę.  
  
— Nie ma sprawy... — westchnął, kładąc automatycznie dłoń na głowie dziewczynki, która spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się — ...ale radzę ci nigdy więcej nie stosować tego manewru. Nie wiadomo, kto jest pod nami — kontynuował nieświadom spojrzeń innych członków drużyny.  
  
— Eeee… Harry?   
  
— Tak, Ron?  
  
— Skąd ona się tu wzięła? — Harry spojrzał na dziewczynkę, która oddała mu spojrzenie.  
  
— Nie wiem — odpowiedział szczerze.  
  
— Jej, ona jest taka słodka! — krzyknęła Ginny, klękając przed nią. Dziewczynka natychmiast schowała się bardziej za Harrym.  
  
— Nie strasz jej. — Chłopak spojrzał na nią ostro, głaszcząc dziecko po głowie.  
  
— Nie chciałam jej wystraszyć. — Ginny spojrzała na nią. — Przepraszam. — Dziewczynka schwyciła bardziej szatę Harry’ego ukrywając w niej twarz.   
  
— Widzisz ona się nas boi.  
  
— Nie ciebie — powiedziała urażona, że ktoś nie zapałał do niej sympatią od pierwszego spotkania.   
  
— Co? — Harry wydawał się zmieszany.  
  
— Ona nie boi się ciebie — wyjaśnił Ron.  
  
— Ale ja ją widzę pierwszy raz. Może się mnie nie boi, bo ją uratowałem.  
  
— Nie sądzę. — Ginny przyglądała się jej z uwagą. — To musi być coś innego.  
  
— Mmmmm — wymotała dziewczynka.   
  
— Słucham?   
  
Harry uklęknął przed nią. Uśmiechnął się, przez co dziewczynka się zarumieniła, ale wkrótce wyprostowała się i patrząc mu prosto w oczy powiedziała z całą mocą.  
  
— Jesteś moim zawodnikiem. — Słysząc to oświadczenie, Ron wybuchł nieopanowanym śmiechem.  
  
— Słyszałeś to?! Masz kolejną fankę do swojego fanklubu. Tylko jej w sobie nie rozkochaj. Jest za młoda, żeby mieć złamane serce! — Niemal zwijał się ze śmiechu.   
  
— Ron! Przestań. — Harry speszył się, gdy reszta drużyny również zaczęła się śmiać. — Hej, to nie jest śmieszne.  
  
— Tak, tak. — Klepnął go w plecy, wciąż zrywając boki.   
  
— Dlaczego uważasz, że jest twoim „zawodnikiem”? — zapytała Ginny, która jedna z nielicznych zachowała spokój.  
  
— Zawsze go oglądam przez okno! — Dziewczynka stała się bardziej ożywiona, gdy zaczęła mówić o Harrym. — Jest najlepszym zawodnikiem! Chwyta znicz w kilka sekund, a później uważa na innych. Jest sprawiedliwy i zawsze się uśmiecha, chociaż… — spojrzała na nastolatka, który wciąż przed nią klęczał — ...czasami jego uśmiech jest smutny tak jak tatusia, gdy myśli, że go nie widzę.  
  
— Jak to go obserwujesz? — zapytała Ginny, niezbyt zadowolona jej odpowiedziami — Najbliższa wioska to Hogsmeade, a z niej nie widać boiska. Nawet gdyby Harry wzleciał dość wysoko to i tak mieszkańcy nie mogliby mu się przyjrzeć.  
  
— Nazywasz się Harry? — Dziewczynka klasnęła, nie zwracając uwagi na Weasley. — Mogę się tak do ciebie zwracać? Ale i tak będziesz moim zawodnikiem — uśmiechnęła się.  
  
— Jak to możliwe, że nie zna twojego imienia? — zdziwił się Ron. Harry nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Uznawał, że to miła odskocznia od wszystkich innych, którzy znali jego imię nim on ich spotkał.  
  
— Tak. Oczywiście, że możesz mnie tak nazywać. — Pogłaskał ją po głowie, przez co jej uśmiech stał się jeszcze większy. Zmrużyła oczy i przechyliła się do przodu, łaknąc więcej dotyku. Nikt oprócz ojca jej nie dotykał. To było miłe. — Ale odpowiedz na pytania. Skąd mnie obserwowałaś?  
  
— Z domu — odpowiedziała zadowolona, że ten poświęca jej całą uwagę.  
  
— A gdzie on jest? — Drążył dalej, uciszając innych, którzy chcieli zadać swoje pytania.  
  
— W zamku — powiedziała, nie wiedząc, dlaczego ją tak wypytuje.  
  
— Masz na myśli Hogwart? — Zmarszczył brwi, pokazując na szkołę.  
  
— Tak — przytknęła.  
  
— A gdzie twoja rodzina?   
  
Coraz bardziej martwił się o nią. Mimo że nie bała się go, to jednak co rusz zerkała na resztę drużyny upewniając się, że żaden z nich się do nich zbytnio nie zbliżył.  
  
— Tata mieszka razem ze mną — powiedziała Elizabeth.  
  
W tym samym momencie spojrzała na rudowłosą dziewczynę, która na nią patrzyła nieprzychylnie. Natychmiast opuściła wzrok i odsunęła się lekko. Z doświadczenia wiedziała, że nie wolno jej patrzyć na innych. Była odrażająca, a jeśli już zwróciła na siebie uwagę to lepiej żeby jak najszybciej zeszła z widoku. Nie czuła się jednak zagrożona, gdy jej zawodnik, a raczej Harry skupiał na niej uwagę. Był delikatny i ją obronił.   
  
— Jest uczniem?   
  
— Uczniem? — przechyliła głowę — Ja… nie wiem, ale musi często wychodzić, ponieważ ma obo… obo…  
  
— Obowiązki — podpowiedział jej.  
  
— Tak! — klasnęła w dłonie. Harry był naprawdę uprzejmy. Nie krytykował jej tylko pomagał. Był naprawdę świetny.   
  
— Dzisiaj również wyszedł? — skinęła głową. Chłopak westchnął. Ciężko było z niej cokolwiek wyciągnąć. — Czemu po raz pierwszy cię widzimy?  
  
— Właśnie! — Drgnęła, gdy odezwał się wysoki chłopak. — Przecież każdy by wiedział, że jest w zamku!  
  
— Ron — syknął Harry — Mówiłem, żeby jej nie straszyć.  
  
— Hej, spoko kumplu — uniósł dłonie — Nie musisz się tak wściekać, przecież nie chciałem.   
  
— Przepraszam, ale ona i tak już jest wystraszona.  
  
— Nie boję się – powiedziała. Może i była na początku trochę przestraszona, ale czym dłużej była przy swoim zawodniku tym czuła się odważniejsza. — Jestem ostrożna. Tata zawsze powtarza, że ostrożność jest ważna.  
  
— Ślizgońska rzecz — prychnął Ron. — Jej ojciec musi być oślizgłym draniem.  
  
— Nie jest! — krzyknęła. Nikt nie mógł obrażać jej taty — Mój tata jest dobry, a ty paskudny — powiedziała dziecinie.   
  
Zawodnicy uśmiechnęli się, a Ron zarumienił się ze wstydu. Harry był odrobinę zawiedziony zachowaniem przyjaciela. Uważał, że obrażanie rodziców jest czymś nieodpowiednim. Sam nie cierpiał, gdy ktoś źle mówił o jego ojcu lub o matce. Mógł ich nie znać, mogli mieć swoje wady, ale byli jego rodzicami. Czuł się zobowiązany do ich obronny. Obrażanie rodziców było czymś, co mógł robić… no cóż… Snape.  
  
— Wróćmy do wcześniejszego tematu. Dlaczego dopiero teraz cię widzę?  
  
— Ja… —Opuściła głowę, wiercąc się w miejscu. — Tata zabronił mi opuszczać pokoju, ale ja chciałam cię zobaczyć. Chociaż raz. — Spojrzała na niego spod rzęs. — Kiedy tata wyszedł ja…  
  
— Również wyszłaś — pomógł jej.  
  
— Tak, ale kiedy chciałam wrócić po płaszcz, drzwi już nie było. — Potarła w nerwowym ruchu ramiona, na których pojawiła się już gęsia skórka. Gdy Harry to zauważył ściągnął z siebie pelerynę, krzywiąc się jednocześnie z bólu, i otulił nim dziewczynkę.  
  
— Dziękuję. — Rozpromieniła się, tuląc policzek do materiału. Wyglądała naprawdę uroczo.  
  
— Kiedy się obróciłaś, co zobaczyłaś zamiast drzwi?  
  
— Ścianę.  
  
— Ślizgoni — powiedział cicho Ron, ale i tak każdy to usłyszał.  
  
— Wiesz jak twój tata ma na imię?  
  
— Nie — pokręciła głową — Tata jest tatą.   
  
To było trudniejsze niż Harry mógł przypuszczać.   
  
— A jak ty jak masz na imię?  
  
— Elizabeth Swan.   
  
Harry, z pytaniem na ustach, odwrócił się do kolegów z drużyny.  
  
— Czy ktoś zna ucznia o takim nazwisku? — Jak można było się spodziewać, nikt nic nie wiedział.  
  
— Czego się spodziewasz, kumplu? — Ron wzruszył ramionami. — Jej ojciec to pewnie Ślizgon. Nie zadajemy się z nimi.  
  
— To co mamy z nią zrobić?   
  
Harry z westchnięciem stanął na nogi. Elizabeth natychmiast chwyciła go za rękę. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Czuł się całkiem dobrze, że mała na nim polega. Hermiona stwierdziłaby, że odzywa się jego kompleks bohatera.   
  
— Nie wiem. Zabierz ją do McGonagall lub coś. Ona coś z nią zrobi i wyrzuci jej ojca za to, że trzyma nielegalnie córkę w dormitorium.  
  
Ron wyszczerzył zęby. Sama myśl, że może zaszkodzić komuś z domu Slytherin’a wprawiał go w dobry nastrój.   
  
Elizabeth słysząc to, ścisnęła mocniej dłoń Harry’ego. Zrozumiała, że nastolatek chce skrzywdzić jej tatę. Już zaczęła puszczać rękę swojego zawodnika, by uciec i znaleźć samodzielnie tatę, ale powstrzymało ją przed tym kolejne słowa Harry’ego.  
  
— Może ma jakiś powód, że trzyma ją w ukryciu.  
  
— Tak jassssne… — wywrócił oczami. — Wstydzi się nieślubnego dziecka. Wiesz... — machnął dłonią — ...czystokrwiste sprawy. Lepiej jej będzie bez kogoś takiego. Jeszcze wyrośnie na Ślizgonkę.   
  
— Och zamknij się! — warknął na przyjaciela. — Lepiej milcz, jeśli już masz gadać głupoty. Ja mam zamiar poszukać jej ojca. Z twoją pomocą lub sam. A wy... — spojrzał na pozostałych — ...macie milczeć w tej sprawie. Nie wiedzieliście jej, jasne? — skinęli głową.   
  
Widzieli błysk w oczach Harry’ego, który zapowiadał, że jeśli się z nim nie zgodzą to czeka ich niezła awantura. Czasami magia Potter’a wyrywała mu się spod kontroli i rozbijała najróżniejsze rzeczy. Uczniowie się tego bali. Sam Harry miał obawy, że kiedyś skrzywdzi kogoś przez swój niepohamowany charakter, ale dorośli powtarzali mu, że z czasem mu to minie. Miał nadzieję, że szybciej niż później.  
  
— I jak masz zamiar znaleźć jej ojca? — zabrała głos Ginny.   
  
— Nie wiem, ale nie mam zamiaru pozwolić, byście przy niej obrażali ojca. Chodź, Eli — Pociągnął ją w stronę zamku.  
  
— Eli? — spytała zdziwiona, gdy się trochę oddalili od boiska.  
  
— Tak, nie podoba ci się? — Zmartwił się. Wiedział, że dzieci są wrażliwe na różne przezwiska i niki.  
  
— Nie. — Pokręciła gwałtownie głowa, tak że jej włosy zawirowały w powietrzu. — Eli — powtórzyła tak jakby smakowała to słowa na języku. — Podoba mi się.  
  
— Zatem Eli, poszukajmy twojego ojca.  
  
— Tak. — Przytaknęła, patrząc na Harry’ego z uwielbieniem.  
  
Jej zawodnik bronił ją i jej tatę. Dotykał jej delikatnie i ani razu nie wspomniał o jej defekcie. Był niesamowity. Tata na pewno go polubi tak jak i ona.


	3. Chapter 3

— Eli.

Harry powiedział zdrobniale imię dziewczynki, chcąc zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Przez ostatnie pół godziny wędrowali pustymi korytarzami starając się omijać innych uczniów, mając nadzieję, że dziewczynka rozpozna okolice i zaprowadzi ich do miejsca, gdzie żyła wraz ze swoim ojcem. Niestety dla Elizabeth wszystko było nowe i ekscytujące. Wydawało się, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie opuściła swego pokoju. W pewnym momencie zapiszczała ze strachu, a później zaśmiała się rozbawiona, gdy schody, po których właśnie wchodzili zaczęły się poruszać. Każdy, kto wędrował po zamku wiedział, jak zdradliwe jest poruszanie się po nich, ale ona nie. Harry czuł żal i smutek w jej imieniu. Mała dziewczynka nigdy nie powinna być ograniczona do jednej przestrzeni, gdzie nie mogła mieć kontaktu z innymi.

— Tak? — spytała, spoglądając na niego.

— Czy wiesz, z jakiego domu jest twój tata? — zapytał ją.

— Domu? — zmarszczyła brwi.

— No wiesz, czy jest Gryfonem czy oślizgłym Ślizgonem? — wtrącił się Ron, który razem z nimi wędrował przez ostatni czas. Nie chciał zostawiać swojego przyjaciela samego z obcym dzieciakiem.

— Ron, nie mów tak! – krzyknął na niego. Elizabeth wzdrygnęła się na jego podniesiony głos. — Przepraszam, Eli. — Pogłaskał ją po głowie. Dziewczynka była przez chwilę spięta, ale po chwili się rozluźniła pod jego dotykiem. — Ron jest bardzo uprzedzony — stwierdził, piorunując przyjaciela wzrokiem. — Nie lubi niektórych osób z powodu tego, gdzie należą.

— Ty też będziesz mnie nie lubić? — Opuściła wzrok, będąc nagle markotna.

— Nie. — Uklęknął przed nią. — Kiedyś, jak byłem młodszy, mógłbym nie zwrócić na ciebie uwagi, ale po ostatnich wydarzeniach wiem, że nie wolno oceniać nikogo przez to, do którego domu należał, kim jest jego rodzina. Trzeba poznać tę osobę, by stwierdzić, czy się ją lubi, czy nie. A ciebie... — uśmiechnął się serdecznie —...już polubiłem. — Elizabeth również uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. — A teraz wracając do poprzedniego pytania. Czy pamiętasz, jakie kolory miał na sobie twój tata, gdy wychodził? Spójrz. — Wskazał na swój czerwonozłoty symbol na szacie. — Czy miał taki sam, czy może w innych kolorach?

— Nie. — Elizabeth potrząsnęła głową. — Mój tata ma czarną szatę bez innych kolorów. Ma również fioletową koszulę! — zawołała dumna z siebie.

Ron prychnął z rozbawieniem na jej entuzjazm. Harry tylko się uśmiechnął się szerzej.

— To świetnie. — Pochwalił ją. — A pamiętasz coś jeszcze?

— Jak szłam do ciebie to wchodziłam po schodach. Po wieeeelu schodach.

Harry i Ron spojrzeli na siebie. Obaj pomyśleli o tym samym. Żeby dość na boisko musiała wejść po wielu schodach, co oznacza, że musiała znajdować się dużo pięter niżej, czyli lochy. A kto ma dormitorium w lochach? Ślizgoni.

— Świetnie się spisałaś, Eli. — Wstał, chwytając ją za rękę. — Dzięki temu o wiele łatwiej znajdziemy twojego tatę.

— Ron, idziesz? — spojrzał na chłopaka, który westchnął głęboko.

— Tak, tak, idę razem z tobą do kłębowiska węży. Merlinie, co ja się wpakowałem — jęknął, podążając za nimi.

OoO

  
— Harry, to bez sensu — jęknął po raz kolejny z rzędu Ron. — Nawet, jeśli spotkamy o tej porze jakiegoś Węża, to niby co powiesz? Hej, znalazłem podczas naszego treningu tę dziewczynkę. Wiesz, kto może jest jej ojcem? Oczywiście to, że w regulaminie zabronione jest przemycanie do zamku osób trzecich nie ma znaczenia.  
Harry spojrzał z rozbawieniem na Rona.

— Od kiedy to zmieniłeś się w Hermione? Nie przepuszczałem, że znasz regulamin szkolny.

— Nie zmieniam się w nią. — Skrzywił się. — Pamiętam, jak na pierwszym roku Fred i George chcieli mnie wsadzić do kufra, bo tęskniliby za swoją ulubioną ofiarą ich żartów. — Chłopak wzdrygnął się na to wspomnienie. — Na szczęście mama złapała ich w porę, ale przez całą drogę do pociągu musieli powtarzać, że zabronione jest przemycanie do zamku innych osób. Stworzyli z tego piosenkę. Do dziś ją słyszę. — Wydawało się, że chłopak załamał się na to wspomnienie.

Elizabeth idąca koło Harry’ego zaśmiała się, szybko zasłaniając usta dłonią, zerkając na Weasley’a, jakby się bała, że zostanie przez to skarcona.

— Tak, śmiej się. Gdybyś miała takich braci jak ja, to miałabyś koszmar zamiast dzieciństwa. Te wszystkie żarty, dowcipy, eksperymenty... — Zaczął wymieniać Ron. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.

Harry nie chciał zastanawiać się, czy były udawane, czy jednak prawdziwe. Postanowił się skupić na aktualnych sprawach, a zwłaszcza na dziewczynce, która coraz bardziej powłóczyła nogami i coraz częściej ziewała.

— Tak, mam zamiar zrobić coś w tym stylu. Ślizgoni nie będą chcieli wpaść w tarapaty, ale będą wiedzieli, że będą one mniejsze, jeśli od razu zabiorą ją do ojca, niż wtedy, gdy będą w to zamieszani profesorzy. Liczę również na to, że jeden chłopak nie zdołał jednak ukryć jej przed całym domem i ktoś będzie wiedział, kim jest, a przynajmniej będzie kojarzył jej nazwisko.

— A jak będą chcieli, żebyś zostawił ją pod ich opieką, a wtedy... no wiesz. — Przesunął palcem po swoim gardle.

Elizabeth natychmiast chwyciła mocno nogę Harry’ego. Nie chciała być zebrana od swojego zawodnika i zostawiona jakimś nieznajomym chłopcom. Ona zostanie z nim i z nikim innym.

— Nie pozwolę na to. — Przytulił dziewczynkę do boku. — Nie zostawię jej pod ich opieką, dopóki nie zobaczę, że jest z kimś zaufanym, a najlepiej z jej tatą, ale nawet wtedy chce z nim porozmawiać.

Ruszył żwawym krokiem do przodu. Ron wiedział, kiedy ma się poddać. Harry wyglądał tak jak wtedy, gdy szedł zmierzyć się z Czarnym Panem. Nie wiedział, co go czeka, ale i tak postanowił stawić temu czołu.

Jednak Harry nie uszedł za daleko. Gdy tylko skręcił za róg uderzył w kogoś innego. Skrzywił się, gdy odbił się od tego kogoś i zahaczył obolałym barkiem o mur. Gdyby nie był, aż tak przyzwyczajony do bólu, z pewnością by krzyknął. Nie zauważył jednak bacznego spojrzenia Eli, gdy przygryzł wargę i przytulił ramię do swej klatki piersiowej w instynktownej reakcji.

— Bliznowaty, co ty tu robisz? — spytał Malfoy, otrzepując swoją szatę, tak jakby miał do czynienia z czymś obrzydliwym. — To jest terytorium Slytherinu. — Może Harry pomógł oczyścić jego imię i matki, ale nie znaczy, że nagle stali się przyjaciółmi. — I niby, od kiedy Gryfoni są tacy mali? — Patrzył wprost na Elizabeth, która wciąż stała blisko Harry’ego, ale się za nim nie ukrywała.

Jej tata zawsze jej powtarzał, że nawet, jeśli się boi, to nie może pokazać swoim wrogom swoich uczuć. Ma przywdziać maskę obojętności i stanąć przed nimi. Dlatego też mimo tego, że chciała ukryć się za Harry’m, nie zrobiła tego, tylko stała obok niego. Nie podobało jej się również to, że nowy chłopak obraził jej zawodnika.

— Fretka — wycedził Ron zaciskając pięści.

— Weasley. — Draco uznał jego obecność.

Harry natychmiast stanął między nimi. Nie chciał żeby doszło do bójki. Malfoy po ostatecznej bitwie mógł stracić autorytet wśród swojego domu, ale wciąż był nieoficjalnym księciem Slytherinu. Jeśli Elizabeth była dzieckiem, któregoś z Ślizgonów, to on z pewnością o tym wiedział.

— To Elizabeth Swan — przedstawił dziewczynkę, która niechętnie dygnęła z godnie z naukami swojej matki i babki. — Znaleźliśmy ją błąkającą się po błoniach. Prawdopodobnie jest córką, któregoś z uczniów. Możliwe, że...

— Kogoś ze Slytherinu? — dokończył Malfoy patrząc na nich z zniesmaczeniem. — Inteligencja Gryfonów nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać.

Zrobił krok do przodu, by stanąć bezpośrednio przed dziewczynką, która podniosło wyzywająco głowę, patrząc mu się wprost w oczy. Nagle chłopak skrzywił się.

— Z pewnością, żadna osoba ze Slytherinu nie przyzna się do niej. — Elizabeth drgnęła nerwowo. Wiedziała, co zaraz nastąpi. Zawsze tak było.

— A czemu to? — Głos Harry’ego miał w sobie stalowe nuty.

— Jest awarią. Pomyłką. Nieudanym produktem — powiedział z obrzydzeniem. — Nikt nie chciałby takiego dziecka. Powinna być ukryta. Schowana przed światem, by nikt nie musiał oglądać jej deformacji.

Z każdym jej słowem ciałem dziewczynki wstrząsał ledwo powstrzymywany szloch. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy słyszała te słowa, ale nie chciała, żeby Harry je usłyszał. Żeby jej znienawidził.

Była zaskoczona, gdy podczas ich pierwszego spotkania nie zwrócił uwagi na jej deformacje, ale teraz, kiedy ktoś powiedział mu, jakie to obrzydliwe, na pewno ją porzuci. Nie będzie chciał mieć z nią do czynienia.

Chciała do tatusia. Tata ją kocha. Schowa ją do łóżka, a ona zapomni o tym dniu. Następnego znowu zacznie patrzeć na swojego zawodnika przez okno, starając się zapomnieć o tym, że ten ją nienawidzi tak jak matka.

— Zamknij się — powiedział cicho Harry.

W lochach znikąd pojawił się wiatr, podrywając się szaty i włosy do góry. Powietrze trzeszczało niewidzialną energią. Harry tracił nerwy. Jego magia wymykała mu się spod kontroli. Był wtedy najbardziej niebezpieczny, a wszyscy mieszkańcy zamku wiedzieli, że w takich momentach najlepiej wycofać się. Malfoy nie był wyjątkiem.

— Jak chcesz. — Zrobił krok do tyłu. — Ale każdy powie ci to samo.

— Zejdź mi z oczu — wycedził Harry. Jego zielone oczy błyszczały wewnętrznym blaskiem.

— Dam ci pewną radę. Idź do szlamy. Z waszej trójki ona jedyna jest inteligentna.

Nie czekając na wyzwiska ze strony Gryfonów odszedł jednym z licznych korytarzy. Harry natychmiast opadł na kolana przytulając do siebie Elizabeth. Po jej policzkach spływały łzy, ale starała się opanować. To zbyt bardzo przypominało dzieciństwo chłopaka. Też był uważany za awarię i dziwaka z powodu swojej magii, a jego wujostwo chciało go ukryć przed innymi. Nie rozumiał jednak, co jest złego z Eli. Nie miała urody aniołka, ale nie była brzydka. Nie miała dla niego żadnej wady, co więc widział Malfoy, czego on nie dostrzegł?

Elizabeth zacisnęła dłonie na jego koszuli, chowając twarz w jego szyi.

To nie miało znaczenia. Na pewno nie użyłby takich słów w stosunku do wrażliwego dziecka.

— Ciiii... Malfoy jest dupkiem. Nie jesteś awarią ani pomyłką. Jesteś idealna.

Poczuł rękę przyjaciela na ramieniu. Spojrzał na Rona, który miał zmartwiony wyraz twarzy.

— Harry ma rację. Fretka jest dupkiem.

Eli prychnęła z gorzkim rozbawieniem, ale nie odsunęła się od Harry’ego, który westchnął. Będą potrzebować pomocy. Muszą iść do Hermiony. Skrzywił się, wyobrażając sobie wykład dziewczyny, gdy ta zorientuje się, że nie poprosili ją od samego początku o pomoc.

OoO

  
— Ron, miałam zamiar napisać esej na transmutację. Przecież wiesz, że mamy duże zaległości i bardzo mało czasu. Nie mam zamiaru tracić czas na jakieś głupoty. — Mówiła Hermiona idąc za przyjacielem, który wyciągnął ją kilka chwil temu z biblioteki.

— To żadna głupota. I ten esej jest za dwa tygodnie. Daj spokój, Miona — jęczał chłopak, przyśpieszając kroku. — Harry nas potrzebuje.

To sprawiło, że Hermiona przestała protestować. Ich przyjaciel rzadko prosił ich o pomoc, a jeśli to tylko w ważnych sprawach, ale ostatnio stał się dość odległy. Nie był już taki jak przed wojną. Ona też nie była taka sama po stracie rodziców. Każdy z nich zmienił się po wojnie.

— Co się stało? — Zrównała się z Ronem, zmierzając razem z nim do bardziej odległej części zamku.

— Można powiedzieć, że znaleźliśmy dziecko — powiedział cicho chłopak.

— Dziecko?! Jakie dziecko?!

— Ciiii, Hermiona. — Ron natychmiast chwycił jej ramię, rozglądając się dookoła, czy nikt ich nie słyszał. Na szczęście nikogo nie było obok. — Tak. Małą dziewczynkę. Tłuczek omal w nią nie uderzył, gdy mieliśmy trening. Harry ją uratował.

— Tłuczek? — powtórzyła, marszcząc brwi. — Skąd w zamku wzięła się dziewczynka?

— Nie wiemy. Najwyraźniej jest córką, któregoś z uczniów.

— Z uczniów? Ron, nie możesz...

Właśnie wtedy ujrzała Harry’ego siedzącego na podłodze. Obok niego była mała dziewczynka w błękitnej sukience, która coś opowiadała mu z ożywieniem.

— Hermiona — przywitał ją z ulgą Harry, gdy ją zauważył. — Mam nadzieję, że Ron powiedział ci, jaki mam problem. — Wstał ze swojego miejsca, pomagając dziewczynce.

— Tak, pobieżnie wyjaśnił mi problem. Cześć — przywitała Elizabeth. — Jestem Hermiona Granger. A ty?

Wyciągnęła w jej stronę dłoń. Dziewczynka spojrzała na nią z zaskoczeniem, a później chwytając dół swojej sukienki, wdzięcznie dygnęła.

— Witam. Miło mi cię poznać, Hermiono. Nazywam się Elizabeth Swan — przedstawiła się.

Hermiona wcale niespeszona, opuściła rękę. Czasami zapominała, że mugolskie gesty mogą być niezrozumiałe dla tych, którzy wychowali się jedynie w kulturze czysto krwistych rodzin.

Elizabeth nie chciała jej obrazić. Po prostu nie wiedziała, co ma uczynić z jej powitaniem i postanowiła zrobić to, czego ją uczyli.

— Mi również miło cię poznać, Elizabeth. Możesz mi powiedzieć, ile masz lat?

— Siedem. — Uśmiechnęła się.

— To jesteś już dużą damą.

— Tak. Tata również tak mówi. — Dziewczynka wręcz promieniała na wspomnienie o swoim ojcu.

Hermiona spojrzał na przyjaciół.

— Sądzicie, że jest ona córką jednego z uczniów? — zapytała ich.

— No tak... A niby, kogo jeszcze? – Ron nie wiedział, o co jej chodzi.

— Powiedziała, że ma siedem lat. Najstarsze roczniki mają po siedemnaście lub osiemnaście, jeśli liczymy tych, którzy powtarzają rok. Biorąc to pod uwagę, jeśli jej ojcem byłby uczniem, to musiałby ją spłodzić mając cztery do jedenastu lat, co jest bardzo wątpliwe — wyjaśniła swój tok rozumowania, opierając swoje dłonie na biodrach i wpatrując się w nich. — To oznacza, że jeśli jej ojciec faktycznie mieszka w zamku to jest on pracownikiem, czyli profesorem. Możliwe, że przez kilka godzin któryś z profesorów martwił się śmiertelnie o swoją córkę, gdy wy chodziliście z nią po zamku próbując wymyśleć, kim może być jej ojcem. Mogliście od razu do mnie przyjść. Od razu bym wam to objaśniła. — Prychnęła podrażniona.

— Ale nigdy jej nie widzieliśmy żadnym z profesorów. — Próbował się bronić Ron.

— Może dla tego, że nie chciał, by stała się jej jakaś krzywda albo miał jeszcze inny powód. — Uniosła ręce do góry, nie mając sił, jeśli chodzi o głupotę jej przyjaciół. — Musimy natychmiast powiadomić dyrektorkę, że znaleźliśmy ją błąkającą się na zewnątrz.

— McGonagall powinna być w wielkiej sali — stwierdził Harry, spoglądając na Eli, która z przekrzywioną na bok głową, obserwowała ich wymianę zdań. — Możecie poczekać na zewnątrz drzwi, gdy do niej podejdę i wyjaśnię sytuację. Nie chce przyciągać niechcianej uwagi.

Tak naprawdę, nie chciał narazić Elizabeth na więcej drwin. Wciąż nie wiedział, czemu Malfoy tak zareagował na jej widok, ale nie chciał, by inni zaczęli również ją obrażać, gdy mógł jej tego zaoszczędzić.

— Dobrze. Idziemy. — Podeszła do dziecka. — Idziesz Elizabeth?

Eli kiwnęła głową, chwytając dłoń Harry’ego nie mając zamiaru opuszczać jego boku. Hermiona spojrzała pytająco na przyjaciela, który wzruszył ramionami. Nie był do końca pewny, czemu Elizabeth tak się do niego przywiązana.

Hermiona wraz z Ronem ruszyli pierwsi korytarzem w stronę wielkiej sali sprawdzając, czy nie ma nikogo w pobliżu, a za nimi poszedł Harry wraz z siedmiolatką.

OoO

  
Znaleźli się pod drzwiami wielkiej sali. W tym czasie najwięcej uczniów spożywało swój posiłek. Harry najchętniej przeczekałby i później porozmawiał z dyrektorką, ale Hermiona była nieubłagalna. Wymagała, by jak najszybciej znaleźć ojca Elizabeth, dlatego też Harry musiał wejść do środka, podejść do stołu profesorów, śledzony przez spojrzenia wszystkich uczniów i poprosić McGonagall, by ta porozmawiała z nim prywatnie. Ale jak to jest z większością planów, nie wszystko idzie tak, jak to się wcześniej zaplanowało.

Gdy Harry uchylił drzwi, by spojrzeć na stół, przy którym jedli profesorowie, by upewnić się, czy dyrektorka jest na swoim miejscu, Elizabeth przemknęła pod jego ramieniem wbiegając do środka z krzykiem:

— Tato!

Każdy uczeń poderwali głowę na ten krzyk. Nauczyciele również spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem na małą dziewczynkę biegnącą w ich stronę, ale tylko jeden z nich wstał gwałtownie wychodząc jej naprzeciw.

— Elizabeth,... — mężczyzna uklęknął, by chwycić dziecko w ramiona —... co ty tu robisz? — spytał surowo, ale dokładnie przyglądał się córce, w poszukiwaniu jakikolwiek urazów.

— Spotkałam mojego zawodnika! — odpowiedziała podekscytowana, nie dostrzegając jak wszyscy wpatrują się w nich w szoku.

— Ach, tak. — Mężczyzna uniósł wzrok. Jego ziemne spojrzenie napotkało trójkę nastolatków, stojących w szoku w przejściu.

— Snape... — wykrztusił z siebie Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

W Wielkiej Sali zapanowała niesamowita cisza. Wszyscy obecni, uczniowie, profesorowie, a nawet duchy wpatrywali się w małą dziewczynkę w ramionach jednego z najbardziej surowych nauczycieli — Severusa Snape'a.   
  
Gdyby Hogwart mógł mówić, to zapewniłby, że jego mury nie zaznały jeszcze nigdy takiej ciszy podczas posiłku w Wielkiej Sali, może nie licząc tego jednego przypadku, gdy Godric upił się i publicznie pocałował Slytherina, co skończyło się później małą wojną.  
  
Snape wyczuwając na sobie wzrok zebranych, powoli uniósł głowę i mrożącym krew żyłach wzrokiem omiótł uczniów, którzy pisnęli cicho, opuszczając szybko wzrok na swoje talerze. Uczniowie Slytherinu wytrzymali trochę dłużej, ale nawet oni, pod pełnym gróźb spojrzeniem swojego opiekuna, musieli w końcu odwrócić wzrok. Dopiero gdy załatwił sprawę z nastolatkami Severus spojrzał na stół nauczycielski.   
  
McGonagall, która oficjalnie przyjęła po wojnie stanowisko dyrektorki szkoły, patrzyła na niego z uniesioną brwią. Ona jedna w całym gronie wiedziała, kim jest dziewczynka. Musiała przecież wyrazić zgodę na jej przyjęcie, ale była również osobą, która bardzo sprzeciwiała się jej ukryciu. Teraz czekała, jak jej kolega załatwi tę napiętą sytuację. Pozostali członkowie rady pedagogicznej nie mogli ukryć swojego szoku. Nie wiedzieli, że Snape ma żonę, a co dopiero dziecko i to w takim wieku.   
  
Severus, widząc jak z ust Hagrida wypada niedojedzony tost, prychnął cicho i wyprostował się. Elizabeth szybko orientując się, że jest teraz w centrum zainteresowania natychmiast schowała się za jego szatą. Nie uszło jego uwadze, że dziewczynka zerka na Pottera, tak jakby sprawdzała, czy ten nie odszedł. Oczywiście, wszyscy musieli lgnąć do niego.  
  
— Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale muszę wziąć tę młodą damę do jej komnat — powiedział, chwytając Elizabeth za ramię i obracając ją w kierunku wyjścia.  
  
— Severusie — odezwała się McGonagall.   
  
Snape zamarł, czekając na jej kolejne słowa. Ostatnimi czasy, kobieta stała się równie irytująca co Dumbledore i miał nadzieję, że to nie jest ta chwila, gdy będzie starała się naśladować zmarłego dyrektora.  
  
— Jeśli twoja córka dotarła już tutaj, to dlaczego nie pozwolisz jej zjeść razem z nami? Regulamin nie zabrania, a wręcz zachęca, aby dzieci personelu Hogwartu jadły posiłki razem z nimi lub z przyjaciółmi z różnych domów.  
  
Spojrzała znacząco na Harry’ego i innych, którzy czaili się z boku. Snape miał nieopartą chęć, by przekląć ją. Po pierwsze, nie mógł się wycofać z posiłku, bo wyglądałoby to tak, jakby wstydził się Elizabeth. Po drugie, podkreślała ich związek, a po trzecie, co było najgorsze, dała pomysł dziewczynce, aby zjadła posiłek z chłopcem, o którym mówiła nieustannie przez ostatnie tygodnie. Nie musiał czekać długo na reakcję.  
  
— Tatusiu, tatusiu. — Elizabeth ciągnęła lekko za jego szatę, chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. — Mogę usiąść z moim zawodnikiem? Mogę usiąść z Hallym?   
  
Wzrok mężczyzny stał się bardziej czuły. Jego córka, pomimo surowego wykształcenia potrafiła od czasu do czasu seplenić, zwłaszcza gdy poddawała się emocjom, co było rzadkim zjawiskiem. Nie mógł jednak puścić jej od tak. Mrużąc oczy przyjrzał się jej. Była okryta płaszczem Pottera, przynajmniej przypuszczał, że to jego, bo pozostali gryffoni mieli swoje na sobie. Elizabeth, wymykając się z ich prywatnych komnat, musiała zapomnieć o swoim płaszczu. Będzie musiał również porozmawiać z nią na temat wymykania się i łamania reguł. Musi się nauczyć, że nawet najmniejsze naruszenie zasad może spowodować wielkie konsekwencje, które mogą nawet przynieść śmierć. Jednakże zrobi to później, kiedy nie będzie niechcianych świadków i nie dosięgną ich niechciane spojrzenia innych mieszkańców zamku. Teraz musiał się skupić na niej.  
  
Ignorując płaszcz Pottera, przyjrzał się jej twarzy oraz sukience. Włosy miała potargane, ale mogło to być przez wiatr, ale niepokojące było to, że na jej policzkach wciąż można było zobaczyć pozostałości łez, a ubranie miała pobrudzone ziemią oraz trawą. Wrząc z gniewu podsycanego przez zmartwienie, spojrzał na Harry’ego.  
  
— Co się z nią stało? — Chłopak drgnął na chłód i wściekłość pobrzmiewającą w jego głosie.  
  
— Ech — zająknął się. — Ja... ona...  
  
Przymknął na chwilę oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Snape nie mógł nie poczuć pewnej dumy, zadowolenia, szczęścia, że chłopak jednak potrafi zapanować nad nerwami i stanąć przed nim. Kiedy Harry otworzył ponownie oczy, był już spokojniejszy.  
  
— Ćwiczyliśmy na boisku, gdy jeden z pałkarzy wziął zły zamach i uderzył tłuczek, który poleciał prosto w dół. Śledząc jego trajektorię, zauważyłem, że na jego drodze uderzenia stoi dziewczynka. Krzyknąłem na nią, ale ta musiała być zbyt zaskoczona, żeby uciec. Dlatego poleciałem i powaliłem ją na ziemię, aby nie uderzył ją tłuczek — wyjaśnił Harry, patrząc w oczy Severusa.  
  
— Potter jak zawsze bohaterem — wycedził surowo Snape. — Czy nic jej się nie stało?   
  
— Nie. Przypuszczam, że nie. Nie skarżyła się na żaden ból i starałem się zamortyzować jej upadek własnym ciałem. Nie, nie jest ranna — powiedział ostatnie zdanie o wiele bardziej stanowczo, prostując się, ale jego ciało było napięte.  
  
Elizabeth spoglądała z niepokojem na ich wymianę zdań. Chciała, żeby ojciec jej wysłuchał, ale kiedy zaczęła nieśmiało, ciągnąć go za rękaw szaty, Snape znów zabrał głos.  
  
— Nie będę pytał się o ślady łez na jej twarzy, bo nie jestem pewien, czy powiesz mi prawdę i wolałbym usłyszeć to od Elizabeth, ale jeśli jeszcze raz zauważę, że płakała w twojej obecności, to uwierz mi na słowo, że nawet twój status wybawiciela magicznego świata nie uchroni cię przed moją zemstą. — Pochylił się nad nastolatkiem, tak że jego włosy otarły się o policzek Harry’ego, gdy szeptał do jego ucha. — I nie ważne, że jesteś jej ulubieńcem. Nie pozwolę, by moja córka jeszcze bardziej cierpiała. — Snape po raz pierwszy nazwał ją w rozmowie swoją córką, tak jakby chciał podkreślić ten fakt. — Niezależnie od moich uczuć. Czy rozumiesz to, Harry? — Jego wargi musnęły ucho nastolatka, który wzdrygnął się.  
  
— Tak, proszę pana — odpowiedział zarumieniony, gdy Snape odsunął się od niego.   
  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się widząc jego reakcję i zwrócił się tym razem do Elizabeth.  
  
— Możesz zjeść z panem Potterem przy stole Gryffindoru, ale jeśli ktokolwiek cię urazi lub obrazi albo nie będziesz miała ochotę przebywać w tak ograniczonym umysłowo towarzystwie, to jem przy stole nauczycielskim. — Wskazał na podium, gdzie reszta nauczycieli na nich patrzyła. — Będziesz wtedy mogła zjeść ze mną lub, według własnego uznania, możemy pójść do naszych prywatnych komnat. To jest twój wybór.  
  
Dziewczynka pokiwała głową, że rozumie, ale nie znaczyło to, że zmieniła swoje zdanie. Puściła szatę ojca i podeszła do swojego zawodnika, który uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie.  
  
— Zostanę z Harrym — powiedziała poważnie.  
  
— Jeśli to jest twoja decyzja — odpowiedział spokojnie, a później dodał do Pottera i jego przyjaciół. — Będę was obserwował.  
  
Odwrócił się i z powiewającą za sobą szatą odszedł w stronę stołu, gdzie siedziała rada pedagogiczna. W Wielkiej Sali znowu zapanował harmider. Elizabeth drgnęła nerwowo, ale tym razem nie starała się ukryć. Uśmiechnęła się słabo do Harry’ego.  
  
— Możemy już zjeść?  
  
— Oczywiście — zgodził się Harry.  
  
Chwycił Eli za rękę i poprowadził ją w stronę stołu Gryffindoru. Hermiona i Ron szli blisko dziewczynki, ochraniając ją przed wzrokiem wścibskich uczniów. Nie mogli jednak uniknąć pytań innych członków swojego domu. Gdy tylko zajęli miejsce, wszyscy zaczęli ją wypytywać. Eli kuliła się coraz bardziej w sobie, unikając patrzenia na nich.  
  
— Zamknijcie się! — powiedziała ostro Hermiona na pograniczu krzyku, kładąc przed Elizabeth talerz z najróżniejszym jedzeniem. — Wstydźcie się. To jest mała dziewczynka. Dajcie jej natychmiast spokój i pozwólcie jej zjeść.  
  
— Nie wspominając, że jej ojciec na nas patrzy — dodała Ginny.  
  
Wszyscy natychmiast odwrócili się w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Snape już nie jadł. Patrzył na nich niczym jastrząb gotowy do ataku. Przełknęli głośno ślinę i spuścili głowy. Przeszła im ochota na wypytywanie Elizabeth. I tak szybciej czy później wszystkiego się dowiedzą. Żadna informacja w Hogwarcie nie jest do końca bezpieczna. Zawsze trafi do niepowołanych uszu, a później pójdzie dalej w eter, aż tajemnica stanie się plotką.   
  
Tylko nieliczni mieli zamiar wypytać Elizabet o cokolwiek.  
  
— Tak, czyli twoim ojcem jest Snape? — zapytała Hermiona.  
  
— Snape? — Dziewczynka przechyliła na bok głowę.   
  
— Mężczyzna, do którego się przytuliłaś — wyjaśniła, spokojnie.  
  
— Tak. To jest mój tata. — Uśmiechnęła się szczęśliwie, zajadając się swoimi tostami wysmarowanymi dżemem truskawkowym.   
  
— A czemu nie masz na nazwisko Snape? — zapytał się Harry.   
  
Elizabeth wzdrygnęła się lekko i odpowiedziała.  
  
— Matka nie tolerowała niskiego pochodzenia.  
  
Przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie z zaniepokojeniem.   
  
Hermiona zaczęła się mocno nad tym zastanawiać. W świecie czarodziei było nietypowym zjawiskiem, by kobieta miała dziecko z kimś, kogo jawnie uważała za gorszego.  
  
— Co za gólwno — powiedział niewyraźne Ron, którego policzki były wypchane jajecznicą.   
  
Elizabeth mruknęła coś patrząc na swój tost.  
  
— Nie usłyszałam. Możesz powtórzyć, Elizabeth? — poprosiła Hermiona.  
  
Dziewczynka nie podnosząc wzroku powiedziała wyraźniej:  
  
— Mój tata mówi, że to nieładnie mówić z pełnymi ustami.  
  
Przy stole Grififndoru zapanowała przez chwilę cisza, a później zabrzmiał głośny śmiech.  
  
— No ładnie, Ron. — Seamus uderzył chłopaka w plecy. — Nawet mała dziewczynka ma lepsze maniery przy stole niż ty.  
  
Uszy Rona przybrały kolor jego włosów. Starał się zaprotestować, ale zapomniał, że jeszcze nie przełknął. Krzywiąc się, Hermiona podała mu serwetkę.  
  
— Wytrzyj chociaż usta.  
  
To zapewniło lawę małych drwin i dokuczań oraz wrzasków chłopaka, który chciał się bronić, ale brakowało mu argumentów. Temu wszystkiemu przypatrywała się oniemiała Elizabeth. Podświadomie czekała, aż chłopak zwróci się przeciwko niej, bo przecież ona to wszystko zaczęła, ale Ron nawet raz na nią nie nakrzyczał, zamiast tego poczuła dłoń swojego zawodnika na głowie.  
  
— Nie jesteśmy tacy źli, co nie? — Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.  
  
— Tak! — odparła szczęśliwie.  
  


OoO

  
Przy stole grona pedagogicznego Severus, zamiast kończyć swój posiłek, bacznie przyglądał się stołowi Griffindoru. Nie podobało mu się do końca, że jego córka jest w takim towarzystwie, ale z drugiej strony musiał również przyznać, że jeśli musiałby wybierać, to było najlepsze wyjście. Uczniowie Slytherinu wykluczyłby ją za jej inność, dla tych z Ravenclawu byłaby obiektem badań, a mieszkańcy domu Hufflepuffu mógli być przyjaźni, ale byli również dość fajtłapowaci. A niektórzy członkowie Gryffindoru przyjęliby ją mimo tego, kim był jej ojciec i w razie niebezpieczeństwa, czy drwin stanęliby w jej obronie. Zwłaszcza Potter, który pochylał się nad Elizabeth niczym starszy brat.  
  
— Nie wiedziałam, że masz córkę — powiedziała pani Sprout.  
  
— To, że jestem profesorem nie znaczy, że muszę opowiadać o swoim prywatnym życiu — stwierdził surowo, skutecznie ucinając wszystkie inne pytania jego kolegów z pracy.  
  
— Trzeba się chwalić taką śliczną córką!  
  
Hagrid klepnął go w plecy, przez co Snape pochylił się nad stołem. Kiedy wyprostował się, spojrzał surowo na pół olbrzyma. Niestety, ten był odporny na jego chłodne spojrzenie. Wybuch śmiechu na stronie Gryffindoru spowodował, że znów skupił się na Elizabeth.  
  
Dziewczynka siedziała między Granger i Potterem, patrząc na wszystkich z lekkim zmieszaniem, strachem i zdumieniem, ale kiedy Potter dotknął jej głowy mówiąc coś do niej, Elizabeth rozluźniła się, uśmiechając się promienie.   
  
Napięcie w ciele Snape również się zmniejszyło. Wygląda na to, że na chwilę obecną może powierzyć swoją córkę Potterowi, ale i tak wypyta go o wszystkie szczegóły i dlaczego jego córka płakała.


	5. Chapter 5

Mijały powoli kolejne minuty. Wszyscy uczniowie byli bardzo zainteresowani pojawieniem się małej dziewczynki, która była najwyraźniej córką postrachu Hogwartu. Nie mogli w to jednak uwierzyć. Dziewczynka w ogóle nie wyglądała jak jej ojciec. Gdy mężczyzna był wysoki, chudy, z żółtawą cerą, z czarnymi niczym krucze skrzydła włosami i ciemnymi oczami oraz długim nosem, od którego biła nieprzyjemna aura, to Elizabeth była jego przeciwieństwem. Mała, lekko pulchna, jej czarne włosy, które miały w sobie przebłyski orzechowych pasm, wiły się w loki. Jej cera była porcelanowa i nawet jeśli miała trochę przydługi nos to i tak był w granicach normy. Na jej ustach gościł uśmiech, nawet jeśli był dość nieśmiały. Jednakże najbardziej widoczną różnicą między nią a mistrzem eliksirów było przywiązanie do Pottera.   
  
Pomimo tego, że stosunki między profesorem a nastolatkiem poprawiły się w ciągu roku i nie można było ich już nazwać wrogimi, do najcieplejszych również nie należały. Elizabeth za to, wręcz wtulała się w bok starszego chłopca i przed spróbowaniem czegokolwiek zawsze spojrzała na niego, co nie uszło uwadze innych Gryfonów. Eli jednak zachowywała się idealnie podczas posiłku. Jej głos był cichy, wiedziała jakich sztućców użyć, mimo tego, że większość osób obok niej używała tylko jednej łyżki, widelca oraz noża, a i tego trzeciego to okazjonalnie.   
  
Hermiona wpatrywała się w nią jak jastrząb, zastanawiając się, czy to wpływ wychowania profesora Snape’a, czy może jej matki. Próbowała delikatnie wybadać, kim może być dana lub była partnerka mistrza eliksirów, ale za każdym razem dziewczynka wtulała się w jej przyjaciela, odmawiając odpowiedzi i nawet na nią nie patrzyła. W takich chwilach Harry wpatrywał się w nią niczym smoczyca chroniąca swoje młode i gotowa do ataku na najmniejszą skargę swoich dzieci. Rzadko widziała go w takim stanie, ale nie miała zamiaru rozpoczynać kłótni, zwłaszcza przy dziewczynce, która według niej wyglądała dość niestabilnie emocjonalnie. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy może być słownie lub fizycznie nadużywana znęcana przez jej ojca, ale szybko odrzuciła tę teorię.   
  
Profesor Snape nie był taką osobą. Niezależnie od tego, czy był przez jakiś czas po stronie Voldemorta, a później był szpiegiem w jej szeregach, nie widziała go jako osoby, która może skrzywdzić dziecko. Mogła to potwierdzić przez sposób w jaki dziewczynka zareagowała, kiedy ujrzała go w Wielkiej Sali oraz to, jak mężczyzna obserwował ją przez cały posiłek. Na początku wyglądał, jakby miał natychmiast ją stąd zabrać, ale z czasem, gdy Eli zaczęła się coraz bardziej uspokajać, nie wyglądał już na tak zdenerwowanego. Jej dociekliwa natura domagała się jednak odpowiedzi, kim jest dziewczynka, co robi w zamku i dlaczego zachowywała się tak dziwnie? Zastanawiała się również, dlaczego nosi nazwisko matki, a nie ojca? Musiała przynajmniej w części to zrozumieć.   
  
Patrząc na przyjaciela, który podsuwał siedmiolatce co rusz nowe przekąski i uśmiechał się szczerze, kiedy ta z przyjemnością je jadła, Hermiona wiedziała, że powinna znaleźć odpowiedzi na to szybciej niż później. Westchnęła. Może to z powodu braku uczucia, kiedy był dzieckiem, ale Harry bardzo łatwo przywiązywał się do rzeczy oraz osób i nie chciał ich opuścić. Gdy znalazł coś, co uznał za swoje, to nie chciał wypuścić tego z rąk i dbał o to jak nikt inny. Tak było z nimi, zawsze był po ich stronie, niezależnie ile go to kosztowało i jak mógł cierpieć przez ich kłótnie i nieporozumienia. Z rzeczami po rodzicach, które były co rusz wyjmowane z kufra i sprawdzane pod kątem uszkodzenia i wycierane z kurzu. Ze Zgredkiem, którego odwiedzał przynajmniej raz w miesiącu, aby ten nie czuł się zaniedbany, pomimo tego, że skrzat swoimi dobrymi chęciami mógł więcej naszkodzić niż pomóc. Odwiedzał również Hagrida raz na tydzień i za każdym razem próbował jego niejadalnych ciasteczek, ani razu się nie skarżąc. Tak było również z innymi rzeczami, do których się przywiązywał. Starym zegarkiem, który już nie chodził, a wciąż był noszony, Hedwigą, miotłą, lusterkiem... Miał niewiele rzeczy, ale pilnował ich z zaciekłością. Czasami myślała, że to dzięki jego chęci bronienia swoich najbliższych pokonał Voldemorta. Może Dumbledore miał rację i Voldemorta pokonała miłość. Ale nie taka romantyczna miłość, tylko taka do przyjaciół i rodziny, której Harry chciał bronić i dzięki czemu miał odwagę stanąć przeciwko najpotężniejszemu czarnoksiężnikowi, nawet jeśli pokonał go w dość dziwny sposób.   
  
Skrzywiła się, przypominając sobie, że największy czarodziej został pokonany przez ścięcie głowy. Voldemort pewnie się nie domyślał, że zginie w dość mugolski sposób. Co za ironia losu.   
  
Uniosła wzrok i spojrzała nad głową Harry’ego na stół Slytherinu. Malfoy intensywnie rozmawiał z nielicznymi przyjaciółmi, którzy zostali mu po tym, jak jego rodzice zdradzili czarną stronę. Co rusz spoglądał na Harry’ego, a raczej na jego nową przyjaciółkę i mistrza eliksirów, krzywiąc się. To nie skończy się dobrze. Westchnęła ponownie.  
  
— Co tak wzdychasz, Miona? — zapytał Ron.  
  
Tym razem przynajmniej nie miał nic w ustach. Najwyraźniej uwaga Elizabeth, która spowodowała żarty innych uczniów Gryffindoru na temat manier Rona przy stole spowodowała, że chłopak bardziej się pilnował. Szkoda, że tylko następnego posiłku, kiedy to Ron znów się zapomni.  
  
— Bez żadnego powodu. Myślę tylko o tym, że będę musiała spędzić kilka godzin w bibliotece — odpowiedziała.  
  
— Przecież ty uwielbiasz siedzieć w bibliotece.  
  
— Tak. — Znów westchnęła.  
  
Ron wzruszył ramionami. Nigdy nie zrozumie kobiet.

  
OoO

  
— Severusie, chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać w moim gabinecie — powiedziała McGonagall, widząc, że powoli wszyscy kończą swój posiłek.  
  
— Muszę się zająć córką — odpowiedział surowo.  
  
— Po tym co widzę, to pan Potter sprawuje nad nią dobrą opiekę. Myślę, że Elizabeth nie będzie miała nic przeciwko, jeśli spędzi z nim jeszcze kilka dodatkowych minut. — Dyrektorka nie przyjmowała odmowy.   
  
Snape zacisnął usta. Wstając, z piskiem odsunął krzesło. Nieliczni uczniowie siedzący w pobliżu stołu kadry nauczycielskiej unieśli głowy i zamarli, gdy zobaczyli, że Snape nie wychodzi tylnymi drzwiami, jak to miał w zwyczaju, tylko zmierza w kierunku stołu Gryffindoru. Powoli uczniowie milkli, gdy Snape przechodził koło nich.   
  
Harry, niczego nie podejrzewając, podniósł wzrok i przeniósł uwagę z Eli na swoich kolegów, gdy ci przestali rozmawiać i z pobladłymi twarzami patrzyli na coś za nim.  
  
— Co jest? — zapytał. — Krzywołap ukradł wam język? — Próbował zażartować, ale przyjaciele szybko pokręcili głową.  
  
— Co z wami?  
  
— Potter. — Zamarł, słysząc głos Snape'a tuż za sobą. — Muszę wyjaśnić pewne sprawy z dyrektorką. Niechętnie, ale muszę powierzyć Elizabeth twojej opiece na czas tej rozmowy. Ufam, że wiesz, jakie będą konsekwencje, jeśli coś się jej stanie.  
  
— Domyślam się, że ma to związek z moimi narządami mogącymi posłużyć jako składniki eliksirów — odpowiedział śmiertelnie poważnie, wpatrując się przed siebie.  
  
— Cieszę się, że się zrozumieliśmy. — Snape spojrzał na dziewczynkę, która patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. — Elizabeth, jeśli jakiś Gryfon lub inny uczeń będzie sprawiał ci jakieś problemy, masz tego nie ukrywać tylko mi wszystko powiedzieć. Zajmę się w nim w odpowiedni sposób – przypomniał jej ponownie.  
  
— Dobrze — przytaknęła uroczyście. — A pokażesz mi jak warzyć eliksiry? Te, które mają serca i wątroby ludzi? — spytała.   
  
Niektórzy uczniowie doznali prawdziwego szoku, gdy na ustach Snape’a pojawił się lekki uśmiech na pytanie córki, ale szybko zniknął, gdy opowiedział:  
  
— Może, jeśli znajdziemy jakiegoś ochotnika. — Spojrzał sugestywnie na uczniów, grożąc im cicho. — Zobaczymy się później. — Dotykając po raz ostatni jej ramienia, wrócił do stołu nauczycielskiego, kiwając głową dyrektorce. Po chwili, oboje opuścili salę wychodząc tylnymi drzwiami.  
  
— Żartował, prawda? — zapytał jeden z Gryfonów.  
  
— Oczywiście, przecież nie ma eliksirów, które wykorzystują składniki z ludzi — odpowiedział nerwowo inny.  
  
— Istnieją — powiedziała niezbyt skoncentrowana Hermiona, gdy jej myśli błądziły na temat tego, gdzie może znaleźć informacje o czysto krwistych rodach. — Jest ich nawet całkiem sporo. Były często wykorzystywane w czarnych wiekach, ale ministerstwo uznało je za nielegalne. Nie można ich już warzyć, ale nie jest zabronione uczyć się o nich. Profesor Snape, jako mistrz eliksirów, z pewnością zna je wszystkie.  
  
— Czyli nie będę mogła ich zrobić? — spytała prawdziwie zmartwiona Elizabeth.  
  
Uczniowie spojrzeli na nią z przerażeniem. Może faktycznie była bardziej podobna do ojca niż myśleli.  
  
— Nie! — odpowiedzieli chórem.  
  


OoO

  
— Czego chcesz, Minerwo?  
  
Snape nie bawił się w subtelności. Nigdy nie ufał Gryfonom i naprawdę musiał ze sobą walczyć, by pozostawić córkę pod ich opieką. Miał nadzieję, że Potter będzie się zachowywał jak bohater i nie odstąpi Elizabeth ani o krok i nie pozwoli, by inni skrzywdzili ją w jakikolwiek sposób.  
  
— Usiądź, proszę. Chcę porozmawiać o twojej córce.  
  
— Myślałem, że wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy, gdy zgodziłaś się, żeby zamieszkała razem ze mną w zamku. — Zajął jednak wskazane miejsce.  
  
— Nie miałam zbytnio wyboru, gdy oświadczyłeś mi, że jeśli nie przyjmę twoich warunków, to opuścisz zamek.  
  
— Nie mogłaś sobie pozwolić, by odszedł wykwalifikowany nauczyciel, który w wolnych chwilach parzyłby eliksiry do skrzydła medycznego — stwierdził gorzko Snape.  
  
— Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło Severusie. Po tym, jak wyjaśniłeś mi sytuację, nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby tak mała dziewczynka była w niebezpieczeństwie, chociaż dalej nie mogę zrozumieć, jak Voldemortowi się to udało. Najwyraźniej Zakon mało wiedział o rytuałach, które druga strona przeprowadziła w trakcie wojny. — Ściągnęła okulary, przecierając je ze zmęczeniem. — Możliwe, że powinniśmy poświęcić temu więcej uwagi. Mogliśmy dzięki temu powstrzymać wiele cierpień. Dzieci nie musiałyby...  
  
— Nie mam zamiaru rozgrzebywać przeszłości — przerwał jej ostro. — Jeśli tylko do tego była potrzebna ci moja osoba, to mam zamiar wrócić do swojej córki. — Zaczął powoli wstawać.  
  
— Usiądź. — McGonagall założyła z powrotem okulary i spojrzała na niego ostro. — Nie o tym chciałam porozmawiać. Wiem, jaka jest sytuacja i jakie grożą wam niebezpieczeństwa, zwłaszcza Elizabeth, ale martwię się również o jej zdrowie psychiczne. Jest dorastającą dziewczynką, a przez całe życie była zamknięta w jednym pokoju. Teraz również jest uwieziona w kilkunastu metrach kwadratowych. — Podniosła dłoń, gdy Snape chciał zacząć się z nią kłócić. — Wiem, że chcesz jej zapewnić jak najlepsze warunki i żeby była bezpieczna, ale to nie jest dla niej zdrowe. Rozumiem, że nie ma możliwości, by wychodziła na zewnątrz i spotykała się z swoimi rówieśnikami, ale mogłaby wędrować po całym zamku i wchodzić w interakcje z innymi uczniami. Nie byłoby to nic nowego. W historii Hogwartu zdarzało się często, że małżonkowie, czy dzieci profesorów mieszkali w zamku i byli mile widziani nie tylko przez kadrę nauczycielską, ale także przez uczniów. Uważam, że Elizabeth dobrze by zrobiło, gdyby mogła spędzać swój czas z innymi osobami.  
  
— Chcesz, żebym pozwolił swojej córce, by wędrowała po zamku, gdzie istnieją duchy lubiące niebezpieczne żarty, wędrujące schody, równe kryjówki i niezbadane zakamarki oraz uczniowie, którzy mogliby ją zaatakować tylko z tego powodu kim jest jej ojciec? — spytał Snape, unosząc brew.  
  
— Rozumiem twój punkt widzenia. — Westchnęła. — Ale po dzisiejszym posiłku, gdy widziałam jak lgnie do pana Pottera i jak ten trzyma na nią oko, mogę zaproponować, żeby był jej opiekunem pod twoją nieobecność.   
  
— Uczeń ma się uczyć, a nie opiekować się dzieckiem swojego profesora — stwierdził mrużąc oczy.  
  
— Nie sądzę, żeby pan Potter miał coś przeciwko zajęciu się Elizabeth w swoim wolnym czasie, gdy nie będzie musiał się uczyć. Nawet jeśli będzie to kilka godzin tygodniowo, to myślę, że Elizabeth będzie o wiele szczęśliwsza niż teraz, a tobie zależy na jej szczęściu. — Spojrzała na niego, wiedząc, że Snape ulegnie. Może niedawno dowiedział się o swojej córce, ale zrobiłby dla niej wszystko.  
  
— Mogę go zapytać, ale najpierw go sprawdzę. Jeśli tylko skrzywdzi ją...  
  
— Będziemy musieli go ukarać odpowiednio do jego przewinienia i to ja zdecyduję o karze, po sprawdzeniu wszystkich szczegółów — powiedziała.  
  
— Niech tylko nie myśli, że będę dla niego łagodniejszy podczas zajęć.  
  
— Z pewnością tak nie myśli. Mogę być pewna, że będziesz dla niego bardziej surowszy — stwierdziła.  
  
— Jak dobrze mnie znasz, Minewro. — Uśmiechnął się niczym drapieżnik widzący zranioną ofiarę.  
  
McGonagall powoli zaczynała żałować, że postawiła w takiej sytuacji swojego ucznia.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry wpatrywał się w wyjście, którym wyszedł Snape. Zastanawiał się, co ma zrobić. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że musi się jeszcze chwilę zająć Eli. Była uroczą dziewczynką, która się do niego przywiązała, chociaż najwyraźniej z innego powodu, niż tego, że był wybawicielem magicznego świata. Nie wiedziała nawet, jak się nazywa, ale określała go jako „swojego zawodnika”. Będzie musiał ją o to później dokładnie wypytać, ale to potem. Teraz martwił się, jak ma ją wyciągnąć z Wielkiej Sali.   
  
Teraz, gdy nie było jej ojca, uczniowie robili się coraz bardziej odważni. Niemal wszyscy się w nią wpatrywali lub szeptali, a nawet głośno wymieniali uwagi. Nawet przy ich stole nie mogła być bezpieczna. Niektórzy bardziej zuchwali wskazywali ją palcami i patrzyli na nią nieprzychylnie, przez co Eli, otulając się mocniej jego płaszczem, kuliła się, wtulając się w jego bok, jakby chciała zniknąć. Dobrze znał to uczucie. Przez pięć lat swojej szkoły często miał ochotę zniknąć.   
  
Miał nadzieję, że może jeśli przeczekają, to uczniowie skończą jeść i zaczną wychodzić, ale najwyraźniej żaden z nich nie chciał przegapić okazji, by wpatrywać się w córkę znienawidzonego profesora. Wzdychając, położył dłoń na jej głowie. Eli uniosła wzrok. Nie uszło jego uwadze, że rzadko patrzy na kogoś bezpośrednio. Zastanawiał się, czy to ma związek z wcześniejszą uwagę Malfoy’a.  
  
— Eli, może pójdziemy do wieży?  
  
— Wieży? — zapytała cicho.  
  
— Tak. Tam mieszkają uczniowie Gryffindoru — wyjaśnił.  
  
— Czyli w górę. — Niemal podskoczyła na swoim miejscu. — Jeszcze nie widziałam górnych pięter. Mieszkamy w lochach. Tata zaczarował okna tak, żebym mogła widzieć drzewa. Widoki się zmieniają, ale najbardziej lubię ciebie oglądać! — powiedziała podekscytowała.  
  
Słysząc to, policzki Harry’ego przybrały różowy odcień, który przekształcił się w czerwień, kiedy usłyszał chichoty uczniów, którzy również usłyszeli wywód dziewczynki.  
  
— Opowiesz mi o tym dokładnie, gdy dotrzemy na miejsce.  
  
Chwycił rękę dziewczynki i pomógł jej zejść z ławki. Sprawdził, czy nie potknie się o jego szatę. Dobrze, że peleryny do gry w quidditcha były o wiele krótsze niż standardowe, bo inaczej ubranie ciągnęło by się bardzo mocno za dziewczynką, a tak tylko lekko omiatała ziemię i gdy Eli uważała, to nawet nie stąpała na szatę.  
  
— Dobrze! — Skinęła głową i ścisnęła mocniej dłoń starszego chłopca.  
  
Bardzo się cieszyła, że może spędzić więcej czasu ze swoim zawodnikiem. Już dawno chciała poprosić tatę, by ten pozwolił jej spotkać się z nim, ale nie chciała go kłopotać. Tata i tak miał z nią wiele problemów, ale była szczęśliwa, że może teraz mieszkać z nim, a nie z matką i babką.  
  
Harry spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół, a później na wyjście. Na szczęście, Hermiona zrozumiała od razu i pociągnęła Rona, odrywając go od jedzenia.  
  
— My również się zbieramy.   
  
— Co? Ale...  
  
Ron spojrzał z utęsknieniem na swój talerz, ale widząc wzrok dziewczyny westchnął i wstał, zajmując swoje miejsce po prawej stronie przyjaciela. Hermiona stanęła po lewej, obok Elizabeth. Ona również zauważyła, że kiedy wstali, wszyscy uczniowie wbili w nich wzrok, jakby czekając na jakąś niesamowitą aferę. Czasami tego nie rozumiała, chociaż w świecie mugoli było podobnie.   
  
Ludzie mieli fioła, jeśli chodziło o sławne osoby. Tylko przed pójściem do Hogwartu nigdy nie sądziła, że znajdzie się w centrum zainteresowania po tym, jak zaprzyjaźni się z Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył, ale nigdy nie zrezygnowałaby z Harry’ego.   
  
Dlatego też widząc, że dziewczynka znów staje się dość świadoma swojego otoczenia, postanowiła zająć ją rozmową. Często robiła to samo z Harrym, który był dość oporny na jej metody, ale z siedmiolatką nie było takiego problemu.  
  
— Eli, czy widziałaś już nasze portrety? Niektóre są bardzo ciekawe i zabawne. Mamy tańczącego hipopotama w stroju baletnicy, która uwielbia wykonywać pokazy dla wszystkich, którzy na niego spojrzą — powiedziała, zwracają na siebie uwagę dziewczynki.  
  
— Nie. — Spojrzała na nią, ale szybko opuściła wzrok. — Ale spotkałam sir Deladisa. To rycerz! Pomógł mi wyjść na dwór. Ma lśniącą zbroję, wielki miecz i śmieszne wąsy. Był bardzo miły — powiedziała z podekscytowaniem, ale wciąż nie patrzyła w oczy swojej rozmówczyni.   
  
Hermiona nie próbowała tego zmienić. Na razie miała zamiar pozyskać jej zaufanie.  
  
— To bardzo ciekawe. — Szła razem z nią, ignorując szepty uczniów, których mijali na korytarzu. Wiedziała, że Harry obok dziewczynki zaciska ze złością zęby i spogląda nieprzychylnie na gapiących się. — Nie przypominam sobie, żebym go widziała.   
  
— Jest w lochach. Wydaje się samotny — dodała po chwili smutno.  
  
— Może go odwiedzisz następnym razem i z nim porozmawiasz. Na pewno wtedy przestanie być samotny — powiedziała, chcąc poprawić jej humor.  
  
— Tak! — Dziewczynka odparła weselej, ale znowu posmutniała. — Nie wiem tylko, czy tata mi pozwoli. Jest zły, że wyszłam.  
  
— Jestem pewna, że pozwoli i nie jest zły na ciebie, tylko pewnie bał się, że coś ci się stało. Zamek jest dość niebezpieczny, gdy nie wiesz, jak się po nim poruszać.   
  
Hermiona nie była pewna, czy Snape pozwoli jej wyjść, po dzisiejszym incydencie na błoniach, ale nie chciała jeszcze bardziej martwić dziewczynki. Nie mogła niczego zagwarantować.  
  
— Może... — Dziewczynka niespodziewanie uśmiechnęła się szeroko i odwróciła się do Potter’a. — Mam teraz Harry’ego!  
  
— Tak, masz mnie. — Chłopak przestał wpatrywać się lodowato w jednego z uczniów i zwrócił się do dziewczynki. — Zabiorę cię, gdzie tylko będziesz chciała.  
  
— Tak!  
  
Podskoczyła uradowana, niemal wywracając się, gdy zaczepiła nogą o płaszcz. Harry, dzięki szybkiemu refleksowi, złapał ją, krzywiąc się lekko, gdy ramię zapiekło go. Będzie musiał później pójść do skrzydła medycznego i zobaczyć, czy nic sobie nie uszkodził przy spotkaniu z tłuczkiem.  
  
— Ostrożnie — powiedział z dość napiętym uśmiechem, pomagając jej stanąć prosto.  
  
— Przepraszam — odpowiedziała speszona. Jej spojrzenie zawędrowała na jego ramię. — Czy...? — Ponownie jej przerwano.  
  
— Ostrożnie kolego, bo staniesz się jej rycerzem. — Zaśmiał się Ron.  
  
— Oj, zamknij się. — Harry odwrócił się w jego stronę, szturchając go lekko.  
  
— Ej, nie możesz się tak zachowywać. Przecież rycerz jest taki ryyycerski. — Ron pokłonił się teatralnie. — Musisz teraz dbać o księżniczkę, zwłaszcza, że jej ojcem jest przeraźliwy potwór gotowy wrzucić cię do kotła, gdy jego księżniczce coś się stanie. Może nawet teraz nas podsłuchuje. — Rozejrzał się z udawanym strachem.  
  
— W takim razie, to ty powinieneś się obawiać, zwłaszcza po tych słowach. — Hermiona dołączyła do rozmowy.   
  
Ron skrzywił się i postanowił na razie nie kpić z przyjaciela, przynajmniej dopóki nie będzie pewien, że nikt ich nie usłyszy.  
  
— O, kim jest ta urocza osóbka?   
  
Cała ich czwórka drgnęła. Nie zdawali sobie nawet sprawy, że już doszli na miejsce. Najwyraźniej zakończenie wojny spowodowało, że przestali być tacy czujni, a nie powinni. Wciąż na wolności byli sympatycy Voldemorta.  
  
— To Elizabeth — przedstawił ją Harry. — Eli, to Gruba Dama.  
  
— Dzień dobry — przywitała się dziewczynka, dygając.  
  
— Jesteś tak urocza, jak mi mówiono. — Gruba Dama pochyliła się jak tylko mogła na swoim obrazie. — Już każdy obraz w zamku wie, kim jesteś. Jeśli jeszcze raz będziesz miała problem z trafieniem do jakieś miejsca, to poproś nas o pomoc. Chętnie pomożemy tak ślicznej dziewczynce. To aż wstyd, że twój ojciec tak długo cię ukrywał i nie pozwolił, żebyśmy nawet my, obrazy, miały cię na oku.  
  
— Och, dziękuję?  
  
— Nie ma za co. A teraz hasło. — Spojrzała na trójkę gryfonów. — Znacie zasady. Nie wpuszczę was do środka bez podania hasła, nawet jeśli macie takie śliczne towarzystwo.  
  
— Walcząc o swoje racje — podała Hermiona.  
  
— Zgadza się. — Gruba Dama odsunęła się, odsłaniając wejście do pokoju wspólnego Griffindora.  
  
— Zapraszamy do jaskini lwa. — Harry wskazał jej pokój, który może był dość krzykliwy przez nadmiar czerwieni i złota, ale również przytulny z dużymi kanapami oraz puszystymi dywanami.  
  
— Z pewnością jest o wiele przyjemniejszy, niż gniazdo węży — mruknął pod nosem Ron, ale widząc spojrzenie swojej dziewczyny, uniósł pojednawczo ręce. — Nic już nie mówię.   
  
— I dobrze. — Hermiona przytaknęła głową. — Chodź Eli. Usiądźmy.  
  
Poprowadziła dziewczynkę do kanapy. Chłopcy wzruszyli ramionami i również podążyli za nimi.  
  


OoO

  
Spokój trójki przyjaciół, którzy zajmowali dziewczynkę rozmową o różnych cudach i zakamarkach, które skrzywiały korytarze zamku, został dość szybko przerwany. Nowina, że Snape posiada córkę, która jest w Hogwarcie, była najgorętszą plotką od pokonania Czarnego Pana. W niecałe dziesięć minut od ich przybycia do pokoju wspólnego ten był wypełniony uczniami ze wszystkich roczników, którzy wpatrywali się w dziewczynkę niczym jakiś dziwny okaz zwierzęcia.  
  
Eli zaczęła się naprawdę źle czuć. Chciała wrócić do taty, a jednocześnie nie chciała opuszczać Harry’ego. Pomimo słów Hermiony nie wierzyła za bardzo, że jej tata pozwoli jej na kolejne wycieczki i chciała spędzić jak najwięcej czasu ze starszym chłopakiem. Jednakże, coraz większa zuchwałość pozostałych osób, które przestały dbać o to, czy ich słyszała czy nie, coraz bardziej ją martwiła i raniła. Czuła się tak, jakby znowu była w domu matki.  
  
— To niemożliwe, żeby była córką Snape — stwierdził jeden z chłopców stojących niedaleko.  
  
— Słyszałeś jak mówiła, że chce warzyć eliksiry zawierające ludzkie szczątki — powiedział inny.  
  
— Ale jest ona dość ładna. — Tym razem odezwała się jakaś dziewczyna.  
  
— Może odziedziczyła urodę po matce — gdybała jej koleżanka.  
  
— A kto chciałby spać z tym oślizgłym draniem. Na samą myśl robi mi się nie dobrze.  
  
— Pewnie ją wykorzystał. Upoił jakimś eliksirem, a później się z nią przespał, a gdy dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży, to podrzuciła mu dziecko, bojąc się, że też będzie jakaś paskuda — powiedział dość okrutnie ktoś inny.  
  
— Wtedy miałaby być paskudna, a jest dość zwyczajna.  
  
— Pewnie to glamur. Jestem pewien, że jeśli odwrócimy zaklęcie, to będzie znów brzydka jak jej ojciec.  
  
W pobliskiej grupce było słychać coraz więcej urazy do profesora Snape’a. Wszyscy zaczęli nakręcać się nawzajem.  
  
— Jestem pewien, że jeśli dotknęlibyśmy jej włosów to byłyby tłuste. Glamur nie może oszukać dotyku.   
  
— A kto chciałby dotknąć jej włosów?   
  
— Wystarczy, że je obetniemy. Gdy nie będą na jej głowie, to zaklęcie nie będzie na nie działać.  
  
— Nawet jeśli obetniemy ją na łyso, to i tak nie sprawi, że będzie ładniejsza.   
  
To spowodowało wybuch śmiechu u grupy. Hermiona spojrzała na nich z obrzydzeniem, a później na Elizabeth. Siedziała z przyciśniętymi do klatki piersiowej kolanami, owinięta w płaszcz Harry’ego i ze spuszczaną głową. Drgała przy każdym ich gniewnym słowie. Było jasne, że słyszy tę grupkę i bała się, ale z jakiegoś powodu, nie kazała im zabrać się do profesora Snape’a. Hermiona mogła się domyśleć dlaczego, widząc jak wtulała się coraz bardziej w bok przyjaciela.   
  
Wierzyła, że ten ją obroni. Może były to jej wcześniejsze wyobrażenia o nim, a może to, że uratował ją przed tłuczkiem, ale uważała, że ten ją obroni przed każdym złem, jakie mogłoby się jej przytrafić.  
  
Harry już nie rozmawiał z dziewczynką. Wpatrywał się gniewnie w zebraną grupkę, czując, jak jego magia faluje mu pod skórą. To było jak fala ciepła i gorąca, żyjące stworzenie, które chce przedrzeć się przez skórę.   
  
Słyszał od kolegów i profesorów, że czarodzieje w wieku szesnastu lub siedemnastu lat przeżywają kolejny wzrost magicznej mocy i to był jeden z powodów, dlaczego Dumbledore chciał przeciągnąć walkę, bo liczył, że po jego okresie dojrzewania będzie o wiele silniejszy niż wcześniej i z łatwością pokona Voldemorta. Jednak plan dyrektora się nie udał. Zmarł, by Snape mógł dać świadectwo, że jest lojalny Czarnemu Panu, a Harry musiał stanąć do walki, zanim jego moc dojrzała i pokonał czarnoksiężnika w dość zaskakujący sposób, ale to były stare czasy. Teraz musiał się opanować, zanim straci kontrolę nad swoją magią i zaatakuje tych dupków.  
  
Eli zadrżała niemal wchodząc mu na kolana, gdy zebrana gruba w dość drastyczny sposób zaczęła opisywać w jaki sposób mogliby obciąć jej włosy. Harry już nie mógł tego wytrzymać. Za bardzo przypominało mu o tym, jak wujostwo go traktowało.  
  
— Albo zamkniecie te jadaczki, albo sprawię, że nigdy w życiu nie wydacie z siebie najmniejszego pisku — powiedział lodowato przez zęby.  
  
Magia zaczęła wyciekać z jego ciała. Każdy mógł ją wyczuć, to było takie same uczucie jak powietrze po sztormie pełen błyskawic i grzmotów.  
  
— Harry... — Hermiona chciała go uspokoić, ale Harry nie chciał być spokojny  
  
— Zabieram ją do dormitorium. — Chwycił Elizabeth i uniósł ją. Dziewczynka natychmiast owinęła swoje ramiona wokół jego szyi, chowając swoją twarz w jego barku. — Niech nikt nie wchodzi na górę. — Omiótł spojrzeniem zebranych.   
  
— Kolego... — zaczął Ron, ale Hermiona chwyciła go za ramię i pokręciła głową, patrząc jak Harry niesie siedmiolatkę po schodach.  
  


OoO

  
— Czemu mówili takie rzeczy? — zapytała Elizabeth, gdy Harry posadził ją na swoim łóżku.  
  
— Bo są dupkami — powiedział, szukając czegoś w kufrze.  
  
— Są nieoklkrzesani.  
  
— Hmmm... — Spojrzał na nią pytająco.  
  
— Tak mówi tata — wyjaśniła.  
  
— Masz na myśli, nieokrzesani? — Gdy Elizabeth kiwnęła głową, znowu zaczął grzebać w kufrze. — To do niego pasuje. Lubi w dość ciekawy sposób obrażać ludzi.   
  
— Nie lubisz go? — zapytała ciekawie, machając nogami. Pochyliła się, mając nadzieję, że zobaczy czego szuka chłopak.  
  
— To...  
  
Harry wyciągnął małą paczkę i zamarł w bezruchu. Zaczął się zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią. Gdyby jeszcze rok wcześniej ktoś zadałby mu takie pytanie, to odpowiedziałby stanowczo, że tak, nienawidzi całym sercem tego mężczyzny, ale teraz... Nie wiedział dokładnie, co o nim myśleć. Snape ostatnio nie traktował go tak źle, a on sam zaczął w pewien sposób podziwiać mężczyznę. Mógł jedynie stwierdzić z pewnością, że na pewno już go nie nienawidzi.  
  
— To skomplikowane — powiedział w końcu, siadając koło niej i otwierając paczuszkę. W środku niej znajdowały się czekoladowe żaby. — Proszę, poczęstuj się. To nowa linia. Czekolada jest o wiele bardziej mleczna. — Otworzył jedną czekoladę. Z wprawą chwycił żabę i wsunął ją w dłonie dziewczynki, która zachichotała na uczucie poruszających się łapek. Trzymając żabkę dłońmi, włożyła ją do ust. Kiedy odsunęła ręce, jej palce pokryte były czekoladą, tak jak u Harry’ego. — Jedną z wad jest, że szybko się rozpuszcza. Następna? — Podsunął jej kolejną sztukę.  
  
— Tak!  
  


OoO

  
Harry nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, czy może tylko parę minut czy godzin, ale w jakiś sposób on i Eli skończyli pokryci czekoladą. Byłą ona na ich ubraniach, włosach, dłoniach, a nawet twarzach. Śmiali się i mazali się nią nawzajem, bardziej się nią bawiąc, niż jedząc. Uświadomili sobie, że nie są sami dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszeli chrząknięcie dobiegające od wejścia.  
  
— Nie to miałem na myśli, powierzając ci ją — powiedział Snape, rozglądając się po chaosie, jaki panował w pokoju.   
  
Odsunął się z grymasem, gdy jedna z czekoladowych żab zaczęła skakać w jego stronę. Jego twarz przybrała chwilowy wyraz obrzydzenia, kiedy siedmiolatka podbiegając do niego chwyciła żabę i włożyła ją do ust.  
  
— Tato, tato, a wiesz, że istnieje wielka kałamarnica i drzewo bijące ludzi?! — szczebiotała, niemal podskakując tuż pod nim.  
  
— Tak wiem, Elizabeth.  
  
Z rezygnacją wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił na nią zaklęcie czyszczące. Po chwilowym zastanowieniu, zastosował je na Harrym, który wzdrygnął się lekko, gdy mężczyzna wskazał na niego bez słowa różdżką.  
  
— Mogę je zobaczyć z Hallym?  
  
— Harrym — poprawił ją. Gryfon poderwał głowę słysząc, że mistrz eliksirów mówi jego imię. — I nie chcę, byś beze mnie zbliżała się do niebezpiecznych rzeczy.  
  
— Och. — Jej entuzjazm opadł lekko.   
  
Snape zacisnął usta i po dłuższej chwili powiedział:  
  
— Jednakże, jeśli pan Potter się zgodzi, to będziesz razem z nim mogła zobaczyć inne, mniej niebezpieczne rzeczy.  
  
— Tak, mogę już?  
  
Dziewczynka była nie do zamordowania. Energia ją rozpierała. Mógł być to wynik jej zbyt długiego uwiezienia w czterech ścianach.  
  
— Musimy ustalić najpierw pewne szczegóły — próbował jej wyjaśnić. Miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł odkładać tę rozmowę przez bardzo długi czas.  
  
— To możemy teraz. — Podbiegła z powrotem do Harry’ego i chwytając go za rękę, pociągnęła go w stronę mężczyzny. — Porozmawiacie. Trzeba też leczyć Harry’ego.  
  
Snape uniósł brew, spoglądając z córki na nastolatka, który zarumienił się, spuszczając wzrok.  
  
— Jesteś ranny? — zapytał.  
  
— Nie...  
  
— Tak! — krzyknęła w tym samym czasie Eli. — Krzywi się, gdy rusza ręką. To przeze mnie jest ranny. Pomożesz mu? — Spojrzała na tatę z nadzieją. Snape naprawdę nie mógł się jej oprzeć.  
  
— Dobrze. Sprawdzę jego ramię i wszystko z nim omówię.  
  
— Dziękuję!  
  
Elizabeth chwyciła jedną ręką dłoń ojca, a drugą Harry’ego, patrząc na nich wyczekująco. Snape skrzywił się, ale nie mógł zaprotestować. Jeśli miał taką możliwość, to chciał zaoszczędzić jej jakikolwiek przykrości.  
  
— Słyszałeś, Potter. Mam zamiar zająć się tobą. — Uśmiechnął się do niego, pokazując zęby.  
  
Harry przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, co kryje się za tymi słowami, również nie wyobrażał sobie miny kolegów, gdy wyjdzie z pokoju trzymając razem z mężczyzną siedmiolatkę za ręce, niczym jedna wielka szczęśliwa rodzina.  
  


OoO

  
Harry był całkowicie zawstydzony, gdy dotarł do prywatnych komnat profesora Snape. Tak jak przypuszczał, wszyscy się w nich wpatrywali, ale w przeciwieństwie do pierwszego razu, Elizabeth w ogóle to nie obeszło. Wciąż paplała, co chce zobaczyć w zamku i co ją zachwyciło. Snape słuchał jej z lekkim uśmiechem, ale miał oko na wszystkich uczniów, którzy szeptali za nimi.  
  
— Siadaj, Potter — kazał mu, wprowadzając go do salonu. — Elizabeth, idź do łazienki i oporządź się. Masz zmienić sukienkę i uczesać włosy. Jeśli będziesz miała jakieś problemy, to poproś mnie o pomoc.  
  
— Dobrze. — Dziewczynka wpadła w ramiona Harry’ego. — Pa, Harry.   
  
— Pa, Eli. — Również ją przytulił i patrzył jak znika za drzwiami łazienki. Kiedy już jej nie było, spojrzał pytająco na mężczyznę.  
  
— Powiedziałem, żebyś usiadł — powiedział Snape, podchodząc do szafy i odblokowując ją za pomocą odpowiedniego hasła. — Zdejmij koszulę.  
  
— Co?! — krzyknął zaskoczony, odsuwając się.  
  
— Zdejmij koszulę. — Snape spojrzał na niego znad ramienia. — Nie mogę ocenić twojego urazu przez koszulę, głupi dzieciaku. — Zaczął przeszukiwać fiolki z eliksirami i pudełka z maściami.   
  
Harry, przygryzając dolną wargę, zaczął zdejmować koszulkę. Pragnął, żeby miał czas wziąć wcześniej prysznic. Był spocony po treningu, a zaklęcie czyszczące, które rzucił na niego Snape, usuwało plamy i zanieczyszczenia, ale nie eliminował zapachu. Pewnie dlatego wysłał dziewczynkę do łazienki.  
  
Będąc nagi od pasa w górę, usiadł na kanapie i wpatrywał się w plecy mistrza eliksirów, zastanawiając się, czy mężczyzna ma zamiar go wyleczyć, aby móc później go dłużej torturować za wszystkie szkody, które mógł wyrządzić jego córce.  
  
— Odwróć się do mnie plecami — kazał Snape, podchodząc do niego z pojemnikiem. Harry niechętnie odwrócił się tak, by siedzieć bokiem na kanapie, by mężczyzna mógł usiąść za nim i mieć dobry widok na jego plecy oraz bark. — Hmmmm... — Snape chwycił jego rękę i zaczął nią poruszać. Uniósł ją i skręcał. Harry skrzywił się, gdy przeszył go ból w barku, gdy podniósł ramię na wysokość głowy. — Nie jest złamana, tylko stłuczona. Będziesz przez jakiś czas odczuwać ból, przy pewnych czynnościach. — Nastolatek wzdrygnął się, gdy długie palce profesora zaczęły badać skórę na jego ramieniu, karku i plecach. — Będziesz miał dużego siniaka, ale ochraniacze uratowały cię przed gorszymi urazami. — Snape zabrał dłonie. Harry odwrócił lekko głowę i patrzył, jak ten otwiera pudełeczko i nabiera lekko różową maść pachnącą poziomkami na palce. — Za pomocą zaklęcia siniak zniknąłby od razu, ale ból i uraz wewnętrzny mógłby się dalej utrzymywać. W przypadku niewielkich urazów najlepiej pozwolić, by organizm sam się leczył, niż ingerować w niego poprzez magię i eliksiry. Zwłaszcza w przypadku nastolatków, którzy są w okresie magicznego dojrzewania. Jestem świadomy twoich problemów z kontrolą magii. Dlatego też lepiej zastosować maść, która wspomoże naturalne leczenie, a nie zmieni strukturę twojej własnej magii, byś mógł od razu wyleczyć uraz. — Przeciągnął palcami po barku Harry’ego rozsmarowując maść na jego skórze. — Musisz stosować ją dwa razy dziennie przez tydzień. Najlepiej rano po obudzeniu i wieczorem przed pójściem spać.  
  
Spokojnie i metodycznie zaczął rozprowadzać maść po całym urazie, uważając bardzo, by nie spowodować dodatkowego bólu. Co rusz jego ręka wędrowała na kark nastolatka, zaciskając się lekko na nim. Harry w tych momentach nie czuł się zagrożony, raczej uziemiony, jakby nie musiał się pilnować i mógł się zrelaksować. Pochylił się do tyłu, spuszczając głowę i zamykając oczy. Pół sennie zapytał:  
  
— Czy będę mógł zabrać Eli na błonie? — Kiedy Snape zacisnął mocniej dłoń na jego karku, zmienił swoje pytanie. — Albo żeby zwiedziła ze mną zamek?  
  
— Gdyby to ode mnie zależało powiedziałbym nie, ale Elizabeth jest bardzo entuzjastyczna, jeśli chodzi odkrywanie zamku razem z tobą, a również dyrektorka stwierdziła, że potrzebuje trochę ruchu. Niechętnie, ale muszę zapytać cię, czy chciałbyś zaopiekować się nią i spędzać czas, gdy nie będę mógł być razem z nią?  
  
— To nie żaden problem. Jest naprawdę urocza...  
  
Zaczął się odwracać, aby porozmawiać prawidłowo z mężczyzną, ale ten chwycił go za kark, a drugą dłoń położył na jego plecach.  
  
— Nie kręć się. Jeszcze nie skończyłem — powiedział ostro, ale w jego głosie nie było zwyczajnego jadu.  
  
— Przepraszam. — Harry ponownie zrelaksował się pod jego dotykiem, nie zauważając, że teraz dotyk mężczyzny był inny niż wcześniej. To nie było już nałożenie maści na obolałe miejsce. Teraz dłonie mężczyzny wędrowały po całych jego plecach, czasami zjeżdżając naprawdę nisko. — Mogę zapytać, dlaczego nigdy wcześniej jej nie widziałem? — zapytał.  
  
— To nie jest twój interes — odpowiedział ostro Snape.  
  
Harry natychmiast wyprostował się, przygryzając wargę. Jego całe ciało z zrelaksowanego stało się napięte. Mężczyzna westchnął.  
  
— Masz jeszcze jakieś pytanie. Nie opowiem ci teraz historii Elizabeth, dopóki...  
  
— Mi nie zaufasz? — podsunął ostrożnie Harry, znowu się uspokajając pod delikatnym i dość czułym dotykiem Snape’a.  
  
— Tak, ale nawet to nie gwarantuje, że ci opowiem wszystko.  
  
Harry’emu to wystarczyło. Ta nikła szansa, że Snape zaufa mu na tyle, że powie mu o swojej córce, która była najwyraźniej dla niego skarbem. Chciał jednak jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale bał się, że ten znowu będzie na niego zły, ale z drugiej strony...  
  
— Po drodze do Wielkiej Sali spotkaliśmy Malfoya. Widząc Eli powiedział, że jest pomyłką, nieudanym produktem. — Dłonie mistrza eliksirów zatrzymały się na chwilę, nim ponownie zaczęły się poruszać po plecach nastolatka. — Nie widzę w niej niczego złego. Udało mi się ją pocieszyć, ale jak mam jej pilnować, to muszę wiedzieć, co czarodzieje z czysto krwistych rodzin widzą, a czego ja nie dostrzegam.  
  
Potrzebował tego, bo w innym wypadku nie wiedziałby, jak bronić i pocieszać dziewczynkę.  
  
— Czysto krwiste rodzinny dożą do perfekcji — powiedział po chwili Snape. – Niezależnie od profesji, stroju, urządzenia balu, czy wyglądu. Muszą być idealni. Każdy mankament czy odbieganie od ich kanonu urody powoduje, że wykluczają takiego członka rodziny. W dawnych czasach i prawdopodobnie również teraz, rodziny mordują swoje dzieci, które urodziły się w widocznym oszpeceniem czy inwalidztwem w postaci braku kończyn lub dużego znamienia. W sprawie dzieci, które nie posiadają magii jest trudniej, ponieważ ujawnia się ona w późniejszym wieku i to w różnym dla każdego dziecka. W tym czasie potomek zostaje już wprowadzony do kręgów społeczeństwa. Rodzina nie może go już jawnie zabić, bo ministerstwo skazałoby ich za to na Azkaban. Mogą wyrzec się go.  
  
— To... głupie... — powiedział powoli Harry. — Przecież to ich dziecko, niezależnie od wszystkiego.  
  
— Dla czysto krwistych rodzin liczy się status i prestiż, nie rodzicielskie uczucia. Rzadko w takich rodzinach znajdziesz prawdziwą miłość.  
  
— To brzmi dość... chłodno. Ale dalej nie rozumiem, czemu Malfoy uznał ją za pomyłkę. Nie widzę w niej nic złego.  
  
— Widzisz, tylko nie myślisz tak, jak magiczne rodziny z wyższych sfer. — Kiedy Harry dalej nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedzi, wyjaśnił. — Jej oczy. Ma heterochromię. Jej tęczówki mają różne kolory. W niczym jej to nie przeszkadza, ale niektórzy uznają to za obrzydliwą rzecz.   
  
— Sądzę, że jest dzięki temu wyjątkowa — powiedział czule Harry.   
  
Gdyby widział teraz twarz Snape’a, to zobaczyłby, jak mężczyzna się uśmiecha, a w jego oczach widnieje prawdziwe zadowolenie.  
  
— Skończyłem. — Mężczyzna wstał i wytarł dłonie w chusteczkę. — Dokładny termin spotkań ustalimy później. Muszę się upewnić, że nie zaniedbasz nauki, a Elizabeth nic się nie stanie. — Harry, podczas jego wywodu, otrząsnął się z odrętwienia w jakie wprawił go dotyk mistrza eliksirów i założył z powrotem koszulkę. — Tutaj masz maść. Powinna starczyć ci na trzy dni. Następną wyślę do ciebie wkrótce. — Odprowadził go do drzwi.  
  
— Dziękuję — powiedział Harry, poruszając barkiem. Naprawdę nie czuł już takiego bólu. — Czy mogę jeszcze poże... — Jego słowa zostały odcięte, gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi.  
  
Snape stał po drugiej stronie, wpatrując się w swoją dłoń. Wciąż czuł ciepło ciała nastolatka.  
  
— Tatusiu, nie ma już Harry’ego? — zapytała Eli, wychodząc z łazienki. Była świeżo po kąpieli i jej włosy spoczywały mokrą kurtyną na plecach i ramionach.  
  
— Wyszedł, ale wkrótce się z nim spotkasz. — Podszedł do niej, rzucając suszący czar na jej włosy. — Opowiedz mi teraz, jak się wymknęłaś. — Posadził ją na kanapie.  
  
— Nooo... — Zaczęła kręcić się na swoim miejscu. — To było...   
  
Zaczęła wyjaśniać wszystko ojcu.  
  


OoO

  
Następnego dnia Harry znalazł na łóżku wyprany płaszcz, zapas maści oraz rozpiskę, kiedy może spotykać się z Elizabeth. Nie zauważył jednak, że niektóre spotkania były w kwaterach Snape’a, kiedy ten również miał w nich przebywać.


	7. Chapter 7

Następnego dnia po zajęciach, Harry udał się do komnat mistrza eliksirów. Nie wiedział, czy przyjąć z humorem, czy może ze złością zachowanie kolegów, którzy żegnali się z nim tak, jakby szedł na własną egzekucję. Dobrze, Snape może nie był najlepszym, czy nawet w miarę przystępnym mężczyzną jakiego spotkał, ale też nie był… cóż, najgorszy. Voldemort z pewnością był o wiele… trudniejszy w obejściu, niż mistrz eliksirów.  
  
Zrozumiał też w końcu, dlaczego Snape zachowywał się w ten, a nie w inny sposób przez te wszystkie lata — był szpiegiem. Nie mógł ujawnić, że jest po jasnej stronie lub że posiada chęć zdradzenia Czarnego Pana. Dopiero, gdy Harry opanował w wystarczającym stopniu oklumencję, co nie było łatwym zadaniem, mógł poznać szczegóły pracy mężczyzny oraz trenować z nim. Zaczął wtedy poznawać inną stronę Snape’a i zaczął go powolutku podziwiać. Z czasem, podziw zmienił się w coś więcej, ale szybko odrzucił jakiekolwiek uczucia do profesora.  
  
Po pierwsze, był mężczyzną. Później dowiedział się, że świat czarodziejów nie ma takich zahamowań i uprzedzeń co mugole do par tej samej płci, ale pewien dyskomfort pozostał.  
  
Po drugie, Snape był od niego o wiele starszy. Był przecież w szkole z jego rodzicami. Wychodziło na to, że dzieliło ich ponad dwadzieścia lat. To było dość szokujące, gdy się o tym pomyślało. Z drugiej strony, spotkał dziewczynę, której różnica wieku między ojcem a matką wynosiła 45 lat. Na jego zszokowaną minę stwierdziła, że nie było to nic zadziwiającego, ponieważ czarodzieje żyją o wiele dłużej i taka różnica wieku jest może uznawana za dużą, ale nie była w żaden sposób szokująca.  
  
Kolejnym powodem, dla którego powinien stłumić swoje uczucia, było to, że wciąż mieli relacje uczeń-profesor. Mężczyzna miał nad nim całkowitą władzę. Nie musiał nawet czytać regulaminu szkoły, by wiedzieć, że coś takiego nie było powszechnie akceptowanie. Każdy związek, gdy druga osoba miał nad tobą władzę w takim sensie, że była twoim szefem, czy w tym przypadku profesorem, stawiał cię pod ścianą w przypadku, gdy nie chciałeś się na coś zgodzić, lub pragnąłeś zakończyć związek. Każdy może twierdzić, że ich prywatny związek nie będzie miał wpływu na zawodową relację. Gdy w grę wchodziły uczucia, wcześniejsze deklaracje bywały często zapominane. Harry nie chciał w to się bawić.  
  
Z drugiej strony, teoretycznie nie był już uczniem. Miał skończone osiemnaście lat, od roku powinien być absolwentem, a także był już pełnoprawnym członkiem społeczeństwa. Kontynuował naukę, ale to nie było tak, jakby był uczniem. Raczej dokształcał się, by móc zdać końcowe egzaminy.  
  
Profesorowie nie mogli udzielać ani odejmować punktów osobom chodzącym na tak zwany „ósmy rok”. Nie mieli też prawa dawać im szlabanów, czy prac domowych. „Uczniowie” chodzili na zajęcia z siódmym rokiem, ale byli wolnymi słuchaczami. Zdobywali wiedzę, a to czy ją wykorzystają zależało od nich. Wynikało z tego, że w tym przypadku nie istniała żadna relacja typu profesor-uczeń.  
  
Ostatnim argumentem było to, że Snape nigdy, ale to nigdy nie wykonał żadnego gestu świadczącego o tym, że może być zainteresowany Harry’m. Mężczyzna był całkowicie obojętny. Nie reagował na to, że Harry rumienił się w jego obecności, jąkał się, a czasami był bardzo niezdarny. Nie zauważył, jak serce młodzieńca biło w piersi, kiedy go dotknął, by poprawić jego pozycję na różdżce. Nie dostrzegł zbyt długiego kontaktu między nimi, gdy Harry niby niechcący się potknął i przytrzymał się jego ramion dłużej niż było to wymagane.  
  
Mężczyzna wydawał się odporny na wszelkie sugestie. Nie dostrzegał ich, ale też Harry nigdy nie widział potrzeby żeby je okazywać. To było tak, jakby mistrz eliksirów był zdolny jedynie do wściekłości, gniewu lub do całkowitej obojętności. Gdyby nie wspomnienia, to można byłoby uznać, że Snape nie potrafił się uśmiechać, ale Harry widział, jak ten był szczęśliwy. Uśmiechał się do jego matki, zanim jeszcze poszli do szkoły. Gdy nic nie zakłócało ich świata, który stworzyli we dwoje.  
  
Jednak nigdy nie wiedział uśmiechu mężczyzny na własne oczy. Przynajmniej do tej pory. Przy Eli się uśmiechnął. Gdy upewnił się, że z dziewczynką jest wszystko dobrze, jego postawa się rozluźniła i wyglądał na bardziej przystępnego. To było jak patrzenia na całkiem nową stronę mężczyzny i Harry zaczynał czuć przebłysk nadziei.  
  
Wszystkie jego poprzednie argumenty zostały w czasie obalone, a pokazane wobec córki uczucia utwierdziły Harry’ego, że mężczyzna potrafi czuć. A jeśli był zdolny do rodzicielskiej miłości, to czemu nie do romantycznej, a nawet cielesnej.  
  
Harry zadrżał na tą ostatnią myśl. W jego umyśle pojawiło się wspomnienie wczorajszego wieczoru, kiedy Snape opatrywał jego plecy. Jak dłoń mężczyzny zaciskała się na jego karku. Jak słaby się czuł pod palcami mężczyzny. Tak bardzo pragnął w tamtej chwili poprosić — błagać — by go pocałował.  
  
Biorąc głęboki oddech, spojrzał na kamienną ścianę, która prowadziła do komnat mistrza eliksirów. Nawet się nie zorientował, że stał przed nią od kilku minut, wciąż roztrząsając stare argumenty przeciwko temu, by próbować czegokolwiek ze Snape’m. Dostał hasło, ale nie wiedział, komu dokładnie powinien je powiedzieć. Z obrazami to była łatwa rzecz. Musiał jedynie podać namalowanej osobie hasło, a ta ujawniała przejście. Tutaj jednak była jedynie goła ściana.  
  
— _Co tak ssstoisz? Mój missstrz nie będzie zadowolony. Nie lubi idiotów._  
  
Harry spojrzał na prawo, skąd usłyszał syczenie. Dookoła świecznika, znajdującego się kilka centymetrów od niego, był wyrzeźbiony z precyzyjną dokładnością wąż. Był brudno złoty ze zielonym okiem, które w ogniu świec wydawało się błyszczeć, gdy rzeźba na niego patrzyła.  
  
— _Przeprassszam_ — zwrócił się do węża, który jeśli nawet był zaskoczony, to nie ujawnił tego. — _Czy jesssteś ssstrażnikiem tego przejścia?_  
  
— _Zależy od tego, czy znasssz hasssło_ — odpowiedział, odwijając się lekko ze świecznika, tak że jego górna połowa ciała wisiała niedaleko od twarzy chłopaka. — _Nie upoważnionych czeka kara_. — Wąż otworzył usta, pokazując kły. Gdyby był prawdziwy, to z jego zębów spływałby jad. Jednak pomimo braku trucizny, z pewnością jego ugryzienie wciąż było bolesne.  
  
— _Zimowy kwiat_ — powiedział szybko Harry, wciąż dziwiąc się tym hasłem.  
  
Wąż nie poruszał się przez dłuższy moment, powodując, że chłopak zaczął się czuć niepewnie, ale w końcu gad wycofał się na swoje poprzednie miejsce. Owinął się wokół metalu, stapiając się z nim, wyglądając na zwykłą rzeźbę.  
  
— _Zgadza się_.  
  
Nie powiedział nic więcej, ale cegły zaczęły się przesuwać. Kamienie zmieniały swoje położenie. Zacieśniały się i wchodziły na siebie, aż pojawiła się dziura, przez którą swobodnie mogły przejść dwie osoby. W ujawnionym przejściu stał Snape, który spoglądał na Harry’ego z nieokreśloną miną.  
  
— Czy dyskutowałeś z moim wężem? — zapytał, odsuwając się trochę, by chłopak mógł wejść do środka.  
  
— Z twoim wężem? — Harry naprawdę nie wiedział, czemu spojrzał w dół na krocze mężczyzny.  
  
— Potter, moje oczy są wyżej — powiedział Snape, ale w jego tonie nie było złośliwości, ani obrzydzenia.  
  
Chłopak natychmiast uniósł wzrok i spalił porządnego buraka. Nie mogąc spojrzeć w oczy profesora.  
  
— Ja… ja nic… um… twój wąż… to znaczy rzeźba nie chciała mnie puścić… Ja nie patrzyłem… to nie… um… - jąkał się, nie wiedząc jak ma się wytłumaczyć.  
  
Snape obserwował z lekkim rozbawieniem jego starania. Chłopak nie miał pojęcia, że poczuł się całkiem usatysfakcjonowany jego zachowaniem. Chciał go jeszcze trochę pomęczyć, ale wtedy Elizabeth wpadła do pokoju.  
  
— Hally! — krzyknęła, biegnąć w jego stronę. Uderzyła gwałtownie w jego nogi, obejmując go w kolanach. Harry zachwiał się i oparł się o ścianę, by się nie wywrócić. Dziewczynka, nie zwracając na to uwagi, mówiła dalej: — Tata powiedział mi, że teraz będziesz się mną opiekować. Pokażesz mi zamek, zaprowadzisz mnie w te miejsca, o których mi opowiadałeś. Zobaczę bijące drzewo i wielką kałamarnicę. Chcę również zobaczyć szklarnie. Chcę polecieć miotłą i chcę…  
  
— Elizabeth — przerwał jej Severus, kładąc swoją dłoń na jej głowie. Dziewczynka odchyliła się do tyłu, nie poluźniając swojego uścisku na Harry’m, by móc na niego spojrzeć. — Harry będzie się tobą opiekować, gdy będzie miał wolny czas, a ja nie będę się mógł tobą zająć.  
  
— A nie możecie robić tego wspólnie? Chcę być z tobą i Harrym — powiedziała.  
  
Severus milczał przez chwilę. Nie chciał odmawiać Elizabeth, która rzadko czegoś chciała, ale to byłaby próba dla jego powściągliwości.  
  
— To zależy od tego, czy Harry również by tego chciał i od tego, jak wypadnie wasz dzień próbny. — Słysząc to, Gryfon w końcu spojrzał na niego bezpośrednio. O niczym takim nie słyszał. — Pamiętasz, co o tym mówiłem?  
  
— Jeśli nie zostanę ranna, będę szczęśliwa i nie zrobię nic, na co byś nie wyraził zgody, będę mogła wychodzić i bawić się z innymi — powiedziała dziewczynka beznamiętnym tonem, tak jakby recytowała coś, co słyszała kilkanaście razy.  
  
— Zgadza się. — Severus uklęknął, by mogła na niego łatwiej patrzeć. Eli obróciła się, by zmierzyć się z ojcem. — W tym wszystkim zawiera się to, że nie będziesz w żadnym niebezpieczeństwie. Co oznacza, że nie będziesz mogła zrobić wielu rzeczy, o których mówił ci Harry. — Kiedy siedmiolatka otworzyła usta, by zaprotestować, kontynuował ostrzej: — Pewni uczniowie… — tutaj spojrzał na młodzieńca, który zarumienił się ze wstydu i po części na to, że Severus przed nim klęknął —…nie mają poczucia bezpieczeństwa i wpakują się tam gdzie nie powinni narażając się i innych na niebezpieczeństwo. — Położył dłoń na jej policzku, przesuwając kciukiem po jej kości policzkowej. — Nie chcę żeby ci się coś stało. Niedawno się spotkaliśmy… — tu spojrzał na Harry’ego, jakby oczekiwał jego pytań, ale na szczęście Gryfon nauczył się, kiedy milczeć i udawać, że nic się nie słyszał —…ale jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważna i nie chcę by ci się coś stało. Rozumiesz?  
  
— Tak. — Dziewczynka rzuciła mu się na szyję, obejmując go mocno. Snape na początku wyglądał tak, jakby nie do końca był pewien, co zrobić, ale po chwili również ją uścisnął. Kiedy dziewczynka się odsunęła, zapytała z uroczym uśmiechem: — A mogę zobaczyć bijące drzewo z oddali?  
  
Snape westchnął i wstał.  
  
— Tak, jeśli ci na tym tak bardzo zależy, ale... — jego spojrzenie stało się surowsze, gdy skupił się na Harry’m —…jeśli ci coś się stanie, to nie będziesz już nigdzie wychodziła bez mojej asysty i każdy siniak czy zranienie zwrócę z nawiązką temu, kto był za nie odpowiedzialny.  
  
Harry przełknął ciężko, będąc pewny, że to on będzie odpowiedzialny za wszelkie zranienia i zadrapania u Elizabeth.  
— Dobrze. Tato, jesteś najlepszy — powiedziała z całą powagą.  
  
Snape uśmiechnął się i wstał, by sięgnąć po płaszcz dla córki.  
  
— Tutaj jest twój płaszcz. — Pomógł jej założyć okrycie, a potem zwrócił się do drugiego czarodzieja. — Oczekuję, że będzie w naszych komnatach na obiad. Możesz ją oprowadzić po zamku i błoniach, ale ma się nie zbliżać do jeziora ani do zakazanego lasu. Chciałbym również, żeby ten dzień spędziła w dość nielicznym gronie. Nie jest przyzwyczajona do tłumów.  
  
— Dzisiaj będziemy tylko my dwoje albo jeden czy dwóch moich przyjaciół — obiecał Harry pamiętając, co działo się wczoraj w pokoju wspólnym. — Czy jest na coś uczulona lub czy powinienem czegoś unikać? — zapytał.  
  
— Nie. Idźcie teraz. Mam eliksir do przygotowania — powiedział Severus, najwidoczniej chcąc się ich pozbyć.  
  
— Czy to dla mnie? Będę mogła chodzić do szkoły? — zapytała Elizabeth, chwytając szatę ojca i nie pozwalając mu odejść. — Tak jak obiecywałeś?  
  
— Tak. Nie martw się. — Znów położył dłoń na jej głowie, uśmiechając się lekko. — Obiecałem ci.  
  
Elizabeth uśmiechnęła się promiennie i skinęła głową.  
  
— Dobrze. — Chwyciła Harry’ego za rękę. — Idziemy. Chcę zobaczyć drzewo — stwierdziła stanowczo. Chłopak nie mógł powiedzieć, że Eli nie wie, czego chce.  
  
— Oczywiście, że tam pójdziemy. Najpierw pokaże ci ukryte zakamarki zamku, o których ci opowiadałem, a potem pójdziemy na błonie. Spotkasz również jednego z moich przyjaciół. Jest bardzo miły — dodał szybko, gdy uśmiech dziewczynki lekko się załamał. — Z pewnością znajdziesz u niego coś, co cię zainteresuje — powiedział, mając nadzieje, że Hagrid nie opiekował się teraz żadnym niebezpiecznym stworzeniem. — Hmmm… Pójdziemy już. — Spojrzał na mężczyznę, który wciąż stał przy nich. — Na pewno przyprowadzę ją na obiad. Ja… Do widzenia.  
  
Odwrócił się gwałtownie i zderzył się za ścianą, która znów się pojawiła, gdy rozmawiał z Severusem.  
  
— Hasło to _Sasanka_ — przypomniał mu Snape.  
  
— Ach, tak. Sasanka — powtórzył posłusznie.  
  
Eli z uśmiechem i machnięciem dłoni na pożegnanie, podążyła za nim.  
  


OoO

  
— Widzisz, widzisz, macha nam na pożegnanie! — Eli podskakiwała koło niego, co rusz się odwracając do bijącej wierzby, która machała dziko gałęziami. Harry mógł uznać, że to było coś w stylu pożegnania się w wykonaniu drzewa. — Myślisz, że podobała jej się zabawa z piłką? — zapytała, gdy odeszli na tyle daleko, że już nie widzieli wierzby.  
  
Zaczął się zastanawiać nad zabawą, którą zorganizował dla dziewczynki. Stworzyli ją przypadkowo. Eli była tak podekscytowana zobaczeniem „drzewa, które bije”, że po zwiedzaniu zamku wzięli kilka jabłek z kuchni i skierowali się na błonia, by móc patrzeć na drzewo. W którymś momencie Eli zaczęła podrzucać w dłoni jedno z jabłek. Gdy rzuciła je wysoko, wyżej niż wcześniej, jedna z gałęzi Bijącej Wierzby pochwyciła je i zaczęła je odbijać swoimi konarami. Elizabeth była tym zachwycona, ale kiedy jabłko upadło na ziemie, roztrzaskało się na wiele kawałków, Harry przekształcił guzik w gumową piłeczkę i rzucił ją w drzewo. Kiedy piłka upadła na ziemię, przywołał ją i rzucił ją ponownie. Po jakimś czasie skończyło się to tak, że wraz z Eli próbowali wykonać różne sztuczki gumową piłką, odbijając ją o jedną rękę a później o drugą, przez kolana, a później ją odrzucali, by wierzba spróbowała powtórzyć ich ruchy na swój własny sposób. Harry przerwał tę zabawę dopiero wtedy, gdy ujrzał, że nos dziewczynki jest cały czerwony, jak jej policzki, a usta sinoniebieskie. Zdecydował, że czas pójść gdzieś, gdzie będą mogli się rozgrzać, zanim zaprowadzi ją z powrotem do ojca.  
  
— Myślę, że tak. Z pewnością jeszcze z nią w to zagramy — odpowiedział. — Eli, lubisz zwierzęta? — zapytał ją.  
  
Dziewczynka milczała przez chwilę, myśląc.  
  
— Nie wiem. Nie miałam zwierzątka. Mama mówiła, że są brudne i śmierdzące. Ale kiedyś widziałam królika. — Zamilkła, a jej uśmiech zniknął. Harry jej nie naciskał. Na szczęście, jej uśmiech szybko wrócił. — A co?  
  
— Pamiętasz, że mówiłem o przyjacielu, którego chciałbym żebyś dzisiaj spotkała? — Dziewczynka kiwnęła głową. — Kocha zwierzęta i zawsze ma w domu jakieś, którym się opiekuje. Ma również ogromnego psa. Może do ciebie podbiec i próbować na ciebie skoczyć, ale jest naprawdę miły. Jedynie co może ci zrobić, to mocno cię obślinić. Ale jeśli nie chcesz…  
  
— Nie! — Eli zaprotestowała gwałtownie. — Chcę! Naprawdę!  
  
— Dobrze. Zrozumiałem — zaśmiał się. — Widzisz, to jego chata. — Pokazał jej drewniany domek, znajdujący się paręnaście metrów od nich. — A to jest Hagrid i Kieł. — Wskazał na dużego mężczyznę rąbiącego nieopodal drewno i psa leżącego przy nim. — Hagridzie! – krzyknął. Półolbrzym obrócił się i pomachał do nich.  
  
— Harry!  
  
Pies poderwał się i podbiegł w ich stronę. Eli zamarła, ale nie ukrywała się, gdy Kieł zbliżył się do niej i zaczął ją obwąchiwać, stukając swoim wielkim łbem o jej klatkę piersiową, domagając się pieszczot. Po chwili, siedmiolatka rozluźniła się i ze śmiechem zaczęła głaskać psa, który górował nad nią.  
  
— Cześć, Hagridzie — Harry przywitał gajowego, który dołączył do nich.  
  
— Co cię tutaj sprowadza, Harry? — zapytał z uśmiechem pół olbrzym.  
  
— Chciałem cię o coś zapytać, a także pokazać Eli twoje zwierzęta — wyjaśnił Harry, licząc na to, że w jego głosie brzmiała prośba, by nie było to nic niebezpiecznego. Z drugiej strony, Hagrid mało które zwierzę uznawał za groźne.  
  
— Och, oczywiście. Zajmuję się teraz pewnym małym słodziakiem, który spodoba się młodej damie — odparł Hagrid z wielkim uśmiechem. Pochylił się, by móc lepiej przywitać się z dziewczynką. — Nazywasz się Elizabeth? — Eli kiwnęła głową. — Chcesz się przejechać na Kle? — Siedmiolatka otworzyła szeroko oczy i spojrzała zaskoczona na psa. — Jest bardzo spokojny i kocha dzieci. Nie będzie miał nic przeciwko takiej kruszenie jak ty na plecach — powiedział, widząc jej wahanie.  
  
— Harry? — Eli odwróciła się do Gryfona.  
  
— Jeśli Hagrid tak mówi, to nie widzę problemu.  
  
Słysząc to obróciła się do psa z kombinującym spojrzeniem, zastanawiając się, jak ma się wdrapać na grzbiet psa. Zamarła lekko przerażona, gdy wielkie dłonie pół olbrzyma pochwyciły ją w pasie i usadowiły na psie. Chwyciła z lekkim strachem sierść Kła na karku, ale gdy zwierze powolnym krokiem zaczęło iść w stronę chaty gajowego, zaśmiała się. Harry wraz z Hagridem, rozmawiając, poszli za nią.  
  
Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, Hagrid zdjął Eli z Kła, który położył się przed kominkiem, i zaprowadził ją pod ścianę, przy którym stał ogromny koszyk z grubymi kocami. Harry był tuż obok nich, obawiając się lekko, że nowy podopieczny gajowego może być niebezpieczny.  
  
— To Pasiak. Jest bardzo mały. Jego mama zmarła, kiedy go urodziła. Opiekuję się nim, dopóki nie podrośnie — wyjaśnił Hagrid, odsuwając koc.  
  
Spod niego pojawił się różowy nosek, a później reszta główki. Harry wraz z Eli westchnął zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył, co się ukrywało w koszyku. To był kociak, a przynajmniej tak w pierwszej chwili myślał Gryfon. Był to bardzo, ale to bardzo mały tygrysek, ale różnił się tym od swoich mugolskich odpowiedników tym, że miał delikatne nietoperze skrzydła na plecach.  
  
— To bardzo rzadka hybryda miniaturowego tygrysa i nietoperza. Są wyjątkowe, ale nie potrafią żyć na wolności. Czarodzieje je wyhodowali dla swojej rozrywki. Matka tego maluszka wychowywała się w złych warunkach i dlatego nie mogła być razem z nim. — Hagrid pokręcił głową nad głupotą czarodziejów.  
  
— Gdzie później pójdzie? — Eli nieśmiało przysunęła do pyszczka kociaka dłoń. Powąchał jej palce, a później zaczął je lizać. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się z czułością.  
  
— Nie wiadomo. Chcesz go nakarmić? Mleko już się zagrzało — zaproponował jej Hagrid, podchodząc do kuchenki i wyjmując butelkę z miski.  
  
— Mogę? — zapytała oczarowana.  
  
— Oczywiście. Tutaj. — Podaj jej butelkę i pokazał jej jak trzymać kociaka, pojąc go mlekiem.  
  
Była tak zajęta kociakiem, że nawet nie zwróciła zbytnio uwagi, że Harry pomógł jej ściągnąć płaszcza, a Hagrid postawił na podłodze obok niej gorącą herbatę z mlekiem.  
  
— O czym chcesz rozmawiać, Harry? — zapytał Hagrid, stawiając na stole herbatę.  
  
— Czy znasz jakieś czarodziejskie zabawy lub zabawki? Coś, w co mógłbym pobawić się z Eli? — zapytał Harry, ciesząc się, że olbrzym tym razem nie podał żadnego twardego ciasta ani ciasteczek.  
  
— Stałeś się prawdziwą opiekunką!  
  
Zaśmiał się głośno Hagrid, ale zaczął mówić o wszystkich zabawkach jakie miał on lub jego koledzy, gdy byli mali oraz o popularnych zabawach, o których słyszał. Harry słuchał go uważnie, próbując wszystko zapamiętać, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, gdzie może kupić te zabawki. Miał zamiar zapewnić rozrywkę Eli, gdy nie będą mogli już spędzać tyle czasu na dworze z powodu pogarszającej się pogody. A jeśli dzięki temu będzie mógł spędzić więcej czasu w prywatnych komnatach mistrza eliksirów, gdzie będzie mógł patrzeć na jego uśmiech i to, jak traktuje Eli, to nie był to niczyj interes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na początku rozdziału chciałabym zaznaczyć, że obejmuje on czasowo kilka tygodni. Każda jego cześć opisuje inny dzień, kiedy Harry opiekował się córką Severusa.

Od ostatniego spotkania Harry’ego z Elizabeth minęło kilka dni. Mimo początkowych obaw, dzień próbny poszedł całkiem dobrze, chociaż Snape miał dość poważne zastrzeżenia do tego, że Gryfon pozwolił siedmiolatce na zbliżenie się do Bijącej Wierzby na tyle, by mogli bawić się z nią w rzucanie piłek. Na szczęście, Eli była tą zabawą tak zachwycona, że jej ojciec nie mógł się zbyt długo gniewać.   
  
Po kilku krótkich wiadomościach wymienionych między mistrzem eliksirów a Harrym, określili do końca harmonogram zajmowania się dziewczynką. Weekendy miała spędzać ze swoim ojcem, a w tygodniu, kiedy Snape prowadził zajęcia z teorii, opiekowały się nią elfy, które w razie jakichkolwiek problemów mogły go zawiadomić. Przez resztę czasu, kiedy Harry miał wolne mógł się zajmować Eli.   
  
Na początku, Snape chciał mu zapłacić, jako opiekunce, ale Harry gwałtownie się temu sprzeciwiał twierdząc, że jest to dla niego przyjemność. Jednakże mężczyzna nie chciał być mu w żaden sposób winny.   
  
Skończyło się nad tym, że Snape za opiekę nad swoją córką zgodził mu się pomóc, ale tylko odrobinę, z eliksirami. Nie mógł wtrącać się w to jak inny profesor prowadzi zajęcia, ale jako były nauczyciel eliksirów oraz osoba posiadająca tytuł mistrza z tej dziedziny mógł doradzić, jaka książka byłaby najlepsza do przeczytania podczas przerabianiu aktualnego tematu. Harry’emu to pasowało, bo w ogóle nie oczekiwał żadnej pomocy i musiał przyznać, że Snape nie tylko doradzał w doborze lektury, ale pożyczał mu książki z własnej biblioteczki, które miały dużo przydatnych notatek na marginesach, dzięki czemu Gryfon mógł się pochwalić coraz lepszymi wynikami na eliksirach.  
  
Teraz jednak zmierzał do prywatnych komnat mistrza eliksirów. Była środa popołudniu, poobiednie zajęcia miały się wkrótce zacząć. Mistrz eliksirów miał mieć w tym czasie łączone zajęcia z trzecim rocznikiem Gryffindoru i Slytherinu, co jak twierdził, było jego najgorszą klasą jaką miał i pomoc Harry’ego w opiece nad Eli była w tym czasie jak najmilej oczekiwana.   
  
Harry miał w rękach całą torbę zabawek. Wreszcie, po uzbieraniu wielu informacji od uczniów i profesorów, zakupił odpowiednie rzeczy. Miał nadzieję, że spodobają się one Eli. Co tu ukrywać, sam czuł wielkie podekscytowanie zamawiając je i nie mógł się doczekać, aby je wypróbować.   
  
Kiedy Hermiona zobaczyła za nie rachunek, omal nie urwała mu głowy. Naprawdę nie rozumiał, o co cała ta afera. Był jedynym spadkobiercą rodziny Potter i Black. Coś takiego nie spowoduje, że zbankrutuje. A jeśli już o wilku mowa…  
  
— Harry! — Hermiona podeszła do niego z wielką księgą pod pachą. — Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.   
  
— Nie mam teraz czasu, Miona. Idę właśnie do Eli. — Próbował ją minąć, ale chwyciła go od tyłu za kołnierz, przyduszając lekko, dopóki nie zrobił kroku w tył. — Miona! — powiedział ostrzej, masując wolną dłonią szyję. — Chcesz mnie zabić?  
  
— Jeśli wszystko, co przeżyłeś cię nie wykończyło, to ja z pewnością tego nie zrobię — stwierdziła Hermiona. — I to właśnie o nią chodzi. Musisz zobaczyć co odkryłam.  
  
Przesunęła mu książkę pod sam nos. Na tyle blisko, że nie potrafił odczytać jej tytułu. Z westchnięciem, odsunął ją.  
  
— „Historia magicznych rodów” — przeczytał. — Miona, naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi. Co ta książka ma wspólnego z Eli. Ma siedem lat, a ta książka musi być starsza od niej.  
  
— To limitowana edycja. Musiałam uzyskać specjalne pozwolenie od dyrektorki, by móc ją wypożyczyć i to tylko na jeden dzień — powiedziała z podekscytowaniem Hermiona. Jej loki podskoczyły, gdy mówiła gwałtownie.  
  
— A co w niej takiego specjalnego? — spytał Harry, widząc po błysku w jej oku, że nie odpuści tak łatwo.   
  
Wiedział, że Hermiona jest zaintrygowana przeszłością Eli, ale nie sądził, że aż tak bardzo się w to wciągnie, aby przeszukiwać książki. Z drugiej strony, dziewczyna nigdy nie lubiła niewyjaśnionych sytuacji. Zawsze, gdy dowiedziała się o jakieś tajemnicy lub niewyjaśnionym szczególe, szukała informacji i głowiła się nad tym, aż wymyśliła, o co chodzi. Harry nie mógł być na nią zły za to. Dzięki niej wyszedł z wielu krytycznych sytuacji przez te wszystkie lata. Był wdzięczny, że miał taką przyjaciółkę, dlatego, chociaż niechętnie, postanowił jej posłuchać.  
  
— Jest samo aktualizująca się. Gdy coś ważnego zdarzyło się w rodzie czystokrwistych czarodziejów, jest to natychmiast umieszczone w tej książce. Również się duplikuje. Gdy treść zaczyna być obszerna, to tworzy ona kolejny tom. — Mówiła szybko w swoim podekscytowaniu. — Ta zawiera w sobie najnowsze informacje oraz najważniejsze szczegóły. — Chwyciła go za rękę i zaczęła go prowadzić w stronę nieużywanego korytarza. — Chodź, muszę ci coś pokazać.  
  
— Dobrze, Hermiono, ale nie za długo. Naprawdę nie mogę się spóźnić. Snape oczekuje, że będę w jego komnatach za jakieś piętnaście minut. Możesz mi podać teraz najistotniejsze informacje, a później możesz mi wszystko opowiedzieć — powiedział z rezygnacją, mając nadzieje, że nie potrwa to zbyt długo. Nie żartował. Snape naprawdę może go zabić, jeśli nie pojawi się na czas.  
  
Hermiona usiadła na jednym z szerokich parapetów, pociągając za sobą Harry’ego, który usiadł po drugiej stronie. Między nimi znajdowała się książka.   
  
— Właśnie o to chodzi — powiedziała sfrustrowana. — Niemal nic nie znalazłam, a jest to najlepsze źródło wiedzy o wszystkich rodach. Mogę jeszcze zrozumieć, że nic prawie nie znalazłam o rodzie Snape’ów, bo profesor Snape jest jego pierwszym członkiem, odkąd jego matka Prince wyszła za mugola i straciła swoje nazwisko rodowe. Jednak rodzina Swan jest dość znana z powodu swoich restrykcyjnych norm, zakazów i przestrzegania w każdym szczególe wszystkich zasad czystokrwistych rodzin — powiedziała Hermiona, otwierając książkę na zaznaczonej przez nią wcześniej stronie.  
  
— Jakim sposobem taka rodzina zgodziła się, żeby Snape ożenił się z ich córką? — zapytał zaintrygowany Harry, pochylając się nad książką.   
  
— I to też jest dziwne. Swan mają jedyną córkę w odpowiednim wieku, ale ona nigdy nie wyszła za mąż. Także mało prawdopodobne jest, by głowa rodziny zgodziła się „zhańbić” ich nazwisko poprzez związanie się z nieodpowiednim partnerem. Przez ostatnie trzysta lat, członkowie tej rodziny żenili się nie z miłości, ale dla zachowania jak najczystszej krwi. Nie dopuszczali, by w ich rodowodzie pojawił się ktoś, kto nie ma magicznych krewnych pięć pokoleń wstecz. Profesor Snape z pewnością nie pasowałby do ich wymogów. Spójrz również tutaj.  
  
Wskazała na rodowód rodziny Swan. Miała rację. Istniała tylko jedna córka, która miała obecnie trzydzieści siedem lat. Nazywała się Elena Swan. Od jej imienia prowadziła linia w dół oznaczająca dziecko, ale nie było żadnej linii w bok, jakby nigdy nie miała małżonka.   
  
— To tak jakby nigdy nie wyszła za mąż — powiedział Harry, marszcząc brwi.  
  
— Tak. — Przytaknęła gwałtownie Hermiona. — Według zapisków, Elena Swan nigdy nie wyszła za mąż. Nie mogę uwierzyć, żeby wychowując się w takiej rodzinie zdecydowała się na nielegalny romans.   
  
— Ale od Eli jest przeprowadzona druga linia. — Harry prześledził palcem linię, która prowadziła w odległą cześć kartki do nazwiska Severus Snape. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do innych nazw, imię dziewczynki jak jej ojca były ledwo czytelne, szare tak, że trzeba było zmrużyć oczy i wytężyć wzrok, by je dostrzec. — Dlaczego są tak blade?  
  
— Książka oznacza tak członków rodu, którzy są niechciani i wykluczeni z rodziny — powiedziała cicho Hermiona.  
  
— Masz na myśli…? — Harry poderwał głowę, spoglądając na nią z przerażeniem.  
  
— Tak. Jej rodzina się jej wyrzekła. Brak linii między profesorem Snape a jej matką oznacza, że nigdy nie byli w formalnym związku. Nie ma nawet wzmianki, żeby Elena kiedykolwiek była zaręczona lub miała zalotników. Także, czy zwróciłeś na to uwagę? — Postukała palcem w ramkę pod imieniem Elizabeth, gdzie była napisana data jej urodzin. — Według tego, urodziła się niemal dwadzieścia lat temu. Czy ona wygląda ci na tyle? — Podniosła zaniepokojona wzrok, wpatrując się w Harry’ego.  
  
— Może to pomyłka? Eli ma siedem lat. Nie jest możliwe, by była starsza od nas.  
  
Harry również się tym martwił. To było niepokojące.   
  
— Nie. To naprawdę szczegółowa książka. Prześledziłam wszystkie wzmianki o tej publikacji. Zdarzały się małe błędy, ale nigdy nie tak poważne jak ten i zawsze były w ciągu kilku godzin naprawiane. Mam tę książkę przez prawie cały dzień i nic się nie zmieniło. Elizabeth ma niemal dwadzieścia lat.   
  
— To niby jakie inne może być wyjaśnienie? — zapytał ją.  
  
— Nie wiem. — Sfrustrowana Hermiona zamknęła z westchnięciem książkę. — Nigdy wcześniej nie czytałam o niczym, co może spowodować wolniejszy rozwój dziecka. — Skupiła się ponownie na Harrym. — Gdy profesor Snape zgodził się, żebyś się opiekował Elizabeth, czy powiedział, że jest ona w jakiś sposób wyjątkowa?  
  
— Nie. — Harry pokręcił głową. — Jak dla mnie, jest ona normalną dziewczynką. I tak mam zamiar ją traktować. Jeśli to wszystko… — machnął dłonią na tom — nie sprawia, że jest w jakimkolwiek niebezpieczeństwie, to nie chcę żebyś ją o cokolwiek wypytywała lub Snape’a. Wiem, jak to jest, gdy inni próbują się dowiedzieć wszystkiego o twojej przeszłości i życiu. Nawet teraz, ludzie pytają mnie, jak to było przeżyć śmiertelną klątwę i czy wiem, jak tego dokonałem. Nie chcę, by Eli przeżywała coś takiego tylko dla tego, że jakaś stara książka stwierdziła, że jest starsza, niż na to wygląda. Proszę, Miona… — spojrzał na nią błagalnie —…możesz dalej drążyć tę sprawę, ale nie wypytuj jej ani jej ojca i innych osób o to. Postaraj się być dyskretna, jeśli nie możesz tego pozostawić w spokoju.  
  
— Dobrze. — Westchnęła. — Nie będę nękać ich pytaniami. Nie obiecuję jednak, że nie spróbuje się dowiedzieć, dlaczego się tak stało.  
  
— O nic więcej nie proszę. — Harry uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i pochylił się, by ją przytulić. — Dziękuję. — Po chwili odsunął się. — A teraz muszę iść — powiedział już z większą radością. — Chcę pokazać Eli nowe zabawki — powiedział, zeskakując z parapetu.  
  
— Tak. — Dziewczyna roześmiała się, również schodząc na podłogę. — Idź się bawić swoimi zabawkami, na które wydałeś małą fortunę. — Pomachała dłonią, jakby go odpędzała.  
  
— Nie moimi, tylko Eli. — Pokazał jej język, idąc w stronę lochów. — I nie kosztowały tak wiele.  
  
— Jedynie tyle, ile mieszkanie w mugolskim mieście — stwierdziła, kręcąc głową, patrząc jak jej przyjaciel znika za rogiem. — Dobrze, trzeba się wziąć za badania. — Spojrzała na książkę w dłoniach, zastanawiając się za jakie teraz publikacje powinna się wziąć.  
  


OoO

  
— Eli, masz ochotę na nową zabawę? — zapytał Harry, gdy wszedł do komnat mistrza eliksirów.   
  
Snape prawdopodobnie był właśnie w swoim prywatnym laboratorium za zamkniętymi drzwiami i dziewczynka leżała na skórze niedźwiedzia przed rozpalonym ogniem w kominku, malując coś w kolorowance, którą jej dostarczył podczas poprzedniej wizyty. W każdej chwili można było zmienić kolor, którego wcześniej się użyło, przez co można było całkowicie zmieniać kolorystykę obrazka, tworząc co rusz nowe arcydzieło.  
  
Słysząc go, dziewczynka poderwała się ze swojego miejsca i podbiegła do niego, całkowicie zapominając o swoim poprzednim zajęciu.  
  
— Harry, co to jest?! — zapytała podekscytowania, stojąc tuż przed nim i wpatrując się w niego tymi swoimi cudownymi oczami.   
  
Harry naprawdę nie mógł zrozumieć, jak niektóre czystokrwiste rody mogły ją uznać przez to za gorszą. Dzięki nim była jeszcze wspanialsza.  
  
— Ta da — powiedział, wyciągając z kieszeni dwie małe, plastikowe cylindryczne pojemniki ozdobione kolorowymi plamami. — Pamiętasz, jak zrobiłem ci z mydła i wody bańki mydlane? — Dziewczynka pokiwała głową, pamiętając ich zabawę w łazience, gdy szykowali się do posiłku. — Mugole mogą kupić w sklepach gotowe bańki. Okazało się, że czarodzieje również coś takiego mają. — Uśmiechnął się, gdy oczy siedmiolatki zabłysły. — Ale są _czarodziejskie_. — Prawie się roześmiał, kiedy spojrzała na niego, jakby pytała, czy na serio żartuje.  
  
— Wiem, że są czarodziejskie. Sam przed chwilą tak powiedziałeś — stwierdziła, lekko się krzywiąc i krzyżując ręce na piersi, jakby chciała go potępić za ten mały żart. W tym momencie przypominała swojego ojca.   
  
— Są pod tym sensem czarodziejskie, że nie są takie, jak te, które robiliśmy. Spójrz.  
  
Odkręcił pojemniczek i zanurzył patyczek kilka razy w roztworze, by wyciągnąć go i dmuchnąć przez obręcz. Utworzona bańka wyglądała jak normalna bańka mydlana. Była przezroczysta, a na jej powierzchni widniały tęczowe plamy. Leciała spokojnie w powietrzu, ale gdy zatrzęsła się i pękła, wtedy to się zdarzyło…  
  
Wybuchła, z głośnym dźwiękiem, a w jej miejscu pojawiły się trzeszczące kolorowe światełka. Harry’emu przypominały one fajerwerki. Zwłaszcza, że każda bańka pękała w inny sposób. Niektóre były zielone, czerwone, niebieskie, złote lub stanowiły mieszankę kolorów. Tworzyły inne kształty. Jedne były kwiatami, motylami, a inne jeszcze zwykłym gejzerem migoczących światełek.   
  
Słysząc wybuch Eli podskoczyła przestraszona, ale widząc światełka zaśmiała się.  
  
— Chcesz spróbować? — zapytał ją, wyciągając drugi zestaw baniek mydlanych.  
  
— Tak — odparła żwawo, biorąc pojemnik.  
  
Po kilku minutach, dmuchali po kilka baniek naraz, by pękły w powietrzu tworząc wiele wybuchów. Byli tym tak zaaferowani, że nie zauważyli jak drzwi do laboratorium Snape’a się otworzyły, a sam mężczyzna pojawił się w progu.  
  
— Co tu się dzieje? — zapytał.  
  
Niefortunnie, jedna z baniek pękła właśnie w tym momencie tuż przed jego nosem z ogromnym hukiem i rozbłyskiem czerwonych iskierek, tworząc kształt feniksa. Snape prychnął, oczyszczając nos z mydlin. Spojrzał na przestraszoną twarz swojej córki oraz Potter’a i nie mówiąc nic więcej wycofał się z powrotem do swojego laboratorium.  
  
Kiedy drzwi się za nim zatrzasnęły, Harry wraz z Eli spojrzeli na siebie.  
  
— Czy my właśnie wygoniliśmy twojego ojca z jego własnego salonu? — spytał zdumiony Harry.  
  
— Tak? — powiedziała niepewnie Eli.  
  
Spoglądali na siebie jeszcze chwilę, zanim zaczęli się zwijać ze śmiechu na podłodze.  
  


OoO

  
— Mam pytanie — powiedział Harry, kiedy został dłużej po zajęciach z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, by ustalić kolejny harmonogram spotkań z Eli.  
  
— Dotyczące czego? — spytał Snape, nie podnosząc wzroku znad kartki, na której zaznaczał, kiedy obecność Harry’ego była wymagana w jego komnatach.  
  
— Hermiona znalazła książkę o czystokrwistych rodach — zaczął, nie wiedząc jak rozpocząć, ale dziewczyna zaczęła już spędzać po parę godzin dziennie w bibliotece w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi, zapominając o całym świecie. Chciał położyć kres jej manii na ten temat. — Była tam wzmianka o rodzie Swan. — Nie zauważył, że mężczyzna zesztywniał, a jego pióro przestało się poruszać po pergaminie. — Nie chcę pytań, dlaczego nie związałeś się z jej matką, ale… — Nie dane było mu dokończyć.   
  
Snape uderzył dłonią w blat piórka, piorunując go spojrzeniem.  
  
— Jeśli nie chcesz pytać, to nie pytaj. Nie będę tolerować żadnych pytań ani śledztwa na temat Elizabeth lub jej byłej rodziny — wycedził wściekle Snape. — Dla twej wiadomości, jestem jedynym członkiem rodziny Elizabeth. Jeśli dowiem się, że ty lub twoja przemądrzała przyjaciółeczka nękaliście ją pytaniami o matkę lub jej poprzednie życie, to uwierz mi, że to co przeżyłeś ze mną na początku swojej kariery tutaj, to było nic. Postaram się zniszczyć tobie i twojej przyjaciółce życie. — Severus wyprostował się, przybierając zastraszającą postawę. — A teraz się wynoś. Nie będę wymagał twojej obecności w ciągu najbliższego tygodnia.  
  
— Ale… — Harry starał się bronić.   
  
Przecież nie miał nic złego na myśli. Zrobił krok naprzód, by podejść do mężczyzny, by spróbować zniszczyć ten mur, który nagle został ponownie utworzony między nimi. W ciągu ostatnich dni miał wrażenie, że byli ze sobą bliżej niż kiedykolwiek, a teraz przez jego wścibstwo mógł zniszczyć nie tylko tę relację, ale także może przestać się spotykać z dziewczynką.  
  
— Wynoś się — wycedził wściekle.   
  
Jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pobliżu jego różdżki. Harry widział, że teraz nic nie skóra. Opuścił głowę i zrobił krok w tył.  
  
— Przepraszam. Mogę przyjść do Eli w następny piątek? — zapytał, mając nadzieję, że Snape mu tego nie zabroni.  
  
— Wyjdź, później się z tobą skontaktuję — powiedział Severus odwracając się do niego plecami.  
  
— Przepraszam. Nie chciałem w żaden sposób skrzywdzić Eli — powiedział na koniec i wyszedł z sali, mając nadzieję, że nie zepsuł tego do końca.  
  


OoO

  
W końcu nie po tygodniu, nie po dwóch, ale po trzech Harry mógł nareszcie spotkać się z Eli. Domyślał się, że doszło to tego tylko dzięki dziewczynce, która bardzo za nim tęskniła. Kiedy wreszcie wszedł do salonu mistrza eliksirów, siedmiolatka rzuciła się na niego pytając go, czemu jej tak długo nie odwiedzał, że wciąż go obserwowała, jak latał na miotle i ona również chce latać.   
  
Snape stał obok nich i kiedy usłyszał, o co prosi jego córka, zaprotestował chłodno, mówiąc że ma się nie zbliżać to żadnych mioteł, ale Gryfon był przecież Harrym Potterem, znanym z łamania reguł i naginania zasad. Tym razem również miał zamiar to zrobić, zapominając że dopiero co Snape go ułaskawił z ostatniego przewinienia.  
  
Jeśli Elizabeth chciała z nimi latać, a mistrz eliksirów powiedział, że nie ma mowy o żadnych mioteł, to dziewczynka nie będzie lecieć na miotle. Dlatego też tego popołudnia prowadził ją przez błonia do zagrody za chatą Hagrida. Już wcześniej uzyskał zgodę pół-olbrzyma, który obiecał wszystko przygotować.  
  
— Czemu nie idziemy na boisko? Czy nie latasz tam? — zapytała Eli, która wiedziała, co będę dzisiaj robić, ale nie znała szczegółów.  
  
— Latam tam, gdy używam miotły, ale dzisiaj będziemy lecieć na czymś innym. Słyszałaś o testralach? — zapytał ją, gdy zaczął dostrzegać pierwsze stworzenia.   
  
— Czarodziejskie konie, które jedzą padlinę i są widziane tylko przez tych, którzy na własne oczy wiedzieli śmierć — powiedziała posłusznie Eli.   
  
Harry spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie to wiedziała. Nie miał zamiaru jednak jej o to pytać. Ostatnie zdarzenie z jej ojcem przekonało go, żeby nie wypytywać jej o wcześniejsze życie.  
  
— Tak. Nie widzisz ich? — spytał niepewnie.   
  
Teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że martwe konie, których szkielety były widoczne w niektórych miejscach, mogą przerazić małą dziewczynkę. Nie było przecież to piękne i niewinne jednorożce.  
  
— Nie — odpowiedziała, patrząc na trawę, na której były widoczne ślady kopyt. — Będziemy na nich lecieć? — zapytała nagle z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Harry nie wiedział, czy z przerażenia, czy może z zachwytu.  
  
— Tak — odparł niepewnie Harry. — Nie przeszkadza ci to?  
  
— Nie — zaprotestowała gwałtownie. Jej włosy podskoczyły, gdy pokręciła mocno głową. — Ale jak mogę na nie wsiąść?  
  
— O to się nie martw. — Uśmiechnął się do niej uspokajająco. — Widzę je i już kiedyś na nich latałem z przyjaciółmi. Również poprosiłem Hagrida, by przygotował dla nas małą łapówkę. — Wskazał na wiadro, gdzie znajdowało się surowe mięso. — Z pewnością, któryś z nich pozwoli nam na małą przejażdżkę, dzięki tej małej przekąsce.  
  
— Tak! Mogę je nakarmić? — spytała Eli, już sięgając po coś, co wyglądało jak serce dużego stworzenia. Harry mógł się spodziewać, że jako córka mistrza eliksirów nie będzie się brzydzić czegoś takiego.  
  
— Możesz.   
  
Harry podszedł do niej i stojąc za dziewczynką, opisywał jej stworzenia spacerujące wokół nich i czy któryś z koni jest zainteresowane oferowanym przez nich jedzeniem.   
  
Po kilku minutach podszedł do nich dość sporych rozmiarów ogier. Pochylił swój czarno-niebieski łeb, obwąchując serce. Eli zamarła, gdy poczuła jego ciepły oddech na ręce. Po chwili sapnęła, gdy mięso zaczęło znikać. Harry chwycił jej drugą rękę i położył ją na głowie konia. Po krótkiej chwili wahania, zaczęła głaskać niewidzialnego konia. Gryfon w tym czasie przyszykował drugą porcję mięsa, a resztę rozrzucił dookoła dla pozostałych stworzeń.   
  
Gdy ogier się najadł, a Elizabeth oswoiła się z niewidzialnym stworzeniem, Harry położył dłoń na grzbiecie testrala.   
  
— Jak myślisz kolego, pozwolisz nam na małą przejażdżkę? — Koń obrócił głowę w jego stronę i parsknął mu w twarz. — Myślę, że to znaczy tak. Lecimy? — zwrócił się do dziewczynki, która nie mogła wykrztusić słowa z radości.  
  


OoO

  
Po dwóch godzinach, wracali z zarumienionymi policzkami i roztarganymi włosami do zamku. Ich kończyny były lekko zesztywniałe od lodowatego wiatru, ale byli upojeni lotem, zwłaszcza Eli, której wydawało się, że leciała samodzielnie.   
  
— Tylko pamiętaj, żeby nie wspomnieć o tym ojcu — powiedział Harry.  
  
— Ma nie mówić o tym, jak nie pojawiliście się na obiad, ponieważ nagiąłeś moje zasady i zamiast na miotle zabrałeś ją na lot na testralu?  
  
Harry spojrzał na wejście do zamku, przy którym stałym Snape z uniesioną jedną brwią.   
  
— Ja… — Chciał się wytłumaczyć, wiedząc, że teraz naprawdę z premedytacją zawinił.  
  
— Bardzo ślizgońskie z twojej strony, panie Potter — powiedział jedwabiście miękkim głosem mężczyzna, uśmiechając się lekko. Przez ciało młodzieńca przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. Mógł tylko dziękować, że rumieńce na jego twarzy można było wytłumaczyć chłodnym powietrzem. — Elizabeth, idziemy. W naszych pokojach czeka na ciebie gorący posiłek. Później napijesz się eliksiru pieprzowego i pójdziesz grzecznie spać.  
  
— Tak, tato.  
  
Dziewczynka podeszła do Severusa i pomachała Harry’emu na do wiedzenia. Chłopak jeszcze przez chwilę stał na zewnątrz, nie wiedząc, co dokładnie się teraz wydarzyło.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenie jest takie same, jak w poprzednim rozdziale. Akcja jest rozciągnięta na kilka dni, tygodni życia Harry’ego, Elizabeth i Severusa w zamku.

— I co mam teraz zrobić? — zapytała Elizabeth, patrząc na wszystkie składniki leżące na stole.   
  
— Hmmm.  
  
Harry również się rozejrzał, zastanawiając się jakie zadanie może przydzielić siedmiolatce. W jej wieku robił niemal wszystko, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że dziewczynka wychowywała się w czystokrwistej rodzinie czarodziejów, to mogła nie mieć do czynienia z żadnymi zadaniami domowymi. Z drugiej strony, była córką mistrza eliksirów i mieszkała z nim w zamku od kilku miesięcy.  
  
— A co powiesz na pokrojenie tych warzyw? — Wskazał na przygotowane składniki. — Czy nie poranisz się? — zapytał ją, podając jej nóż.  
  
Dziewczynka bez problemu chwyciła sprawnie nóż i skierowała się w stronę warzyw.  
  
— Nie. Często pomagam tacie podczas warzenia eliksirów — powiedziała, krojąc w szybkim tempie składniki, niemal nie patrząc na nie.   
  
Harry, widząc jej umiejętności, mógł łatwo stwierdzić, że jest to prawda. Mało który siedmioroczny potrafił z taką precyzją i szybkością kroić składniki do mikstur.   
  
— Co robimy? — spytała Elizabeth, gdy kończyła swoją pracę. Harry w tym czasie przyszykował mięso i kociołek, który postawił na ogniu.  
  
— Obiad przeprosinowy za to, że nie posłuchaliśmy twojego taty i poszliśmy latać. Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Zgodziłaś się, że to dobry pomysł. — Wziął od niej pokrojone warzywa i wrzucił je do mieszanki.  
  
— Tak. — Zmarszczyła brwi, gdy wpatrywała się w ogień buchający pod naczyniem. — Ale co to będzie?   
  
— Gulasz. Widziałem, jak Snape często brał dokładkę, gdy był podawany na obiad. Chcę zobaczyć, jak zareaguje na zrobiony przez nas.  
  
Harry uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Eli, która wciąż marszczyła brwi, jakby była zaniepokojona. Nie rozumiał jej zachowania.   
  
Kiedy wymyślali wspólnie co mogliby zrobić w ramach przeprosin, uznała, że przygotowanie wspólnego posiłku będzie dobrym pomysłem. Również była bardzo podekscytowana perspektywą wspólnego gotowania. Ale odkąd weszli do prywatnego laboratorium Snape’a wydawała się jakaś zaniepokojona. Sama wcześniej opowiadała, że tata jej pozwala korzystać z tego pomieszczenia, gdy chce uwarzyć jakiś prosty i bezpieczny eliksir.  
  
— A czemu robimy go tutaj? — wciąż pytała, przygryzając dolną wargę.  
  
— Cóż… — Harry obrócił się, by móc pomieszać w kociołku. — To nie tak, jakbyśmy mogli użyć zamkowej kuchni. Nawet nie chcę sobie wyobrażać reakcji skrzatów domowych, gdybyśmy powiedzieli im, że chcemy ugotować swój własny posiłek. — Wzdrygnął się gwałtownie na samą myśl o lamencie i płaczu tych stworzeń. — Oprócz niej nie mieliśmy żadnego pomieszczenia, gdzie moglibyśmy spokojnie ugotować.  
  
Co prawda, istniał jeszcze pokój życzeń, ale ciężko byłoby przetransportować posiłek z tak oddalonego miejsca w zamku, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń innych uczniów.  
  
— Ale…  
  
Elizabeth rozejrzała się dookoła, patrząc się na składniki eliksirów na półkach, na noże i cały sprzęt do warzenia. Nie wiedziała jak sformułować swoje myśli, by nie obrazić Harry’ego.  
  
— Elizabeth chce wiedzieć, czy posiłek będzie jadalny, biorąc pod uwagę, że w tym kociołku są ważone niebezpieczne eliksiry. Również chciałbym usłyszeć, czy zadbałeś o wszystkie środki bezpieczeństwa.   
  
Harry podskoczył, niemal wpadając na kociołek, by obrócić się i stanąć przed mistrzem eliksirów, który z uniesioną jedną brwią stał przy wejściu, opierając się od ścianę. Gryfon naprawdę zazdrościł mężczyźnie umiejętności skradania się.   
  
— Ja…  
  
— Słucham, panie Potter — powiedział jedwabistym głosem Snape.  
  
Młodzieniec wziął głęboki oddech i wyprostował się.  
  
— Biorąc pod uwagę, jak jesteś skrupulatny i to, że nawet najmniejszy ślad poprzedniej mikstury mógł mieć wpływ na aktualnie warzony eliksir, uznałem, że zastosowałeś na kociołku wszystkie możliwości odkażające i neutralizujące zaklęcia. Jeśli jednak jakimś cudem zapomniałeś o tym, to zastosowałem eliksir neutralizujący, kupiony w sklepie „Eliksiry dla mistrzów”, gdzie dowiedziałem się, że jesteś ich głównym dostarczycielem oraz rzuciłem na kociołek i na wszystkie przedmioty, których użyliśmy, zaklęcia czyszczące z podręcznika do eliksirów z siódmego roku. I mogę przysiąc, że dobrze je rzuciłem. Ćwiczyłem je razem z Hermioną przez ostatnie dni. Upewniła się, że nie popełnię żadnego błędu — powiedział niemal na jednym wydechu.   
  
Czuł się jak uczniak, który przedstawiał referat wymagającemu nauczycielowi. Elizabeth wpatrywała się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, zdziwiona jego sztywną postawą i potokiem słów.  
  
— Hmmm. Nietypowa inteligencja i przezorność, jak na Gryfona.  
  
Snape odepchnął się od ściany i minąwszy Harry’ego, podszedł do kociołka i biorąc łyżkę, nabrał porcję gulaszu.   
Młodzieniec wpatrywał się w zaniepokojeniu, gdy profesor posmakował robionego przez niego dania. Zacisnął ręce, gdy Snape zamknął oczy, ale odetchnął z ulgą, gdy kolejna porcja powędrowała do wąskich ust mężczyzny.  
  
— Smaczniejszy, niż podawany przez zamkowe skrzaty. — Snape wyprostował się i spojrzał na drugiego czarodzieja. — Jest to istny komplement, panie Potter.  
  
— Dziękuję, panie.  
  
W tym właśnie momencie, Eli zareagowała. Wpadła między nich, chwytając dłonie Harry’ego i ojca.  
— Czyli, Harry zostanie na obiedzie w ramach podziękowań za ugotowanie go! — powiedziała wesoło, spoglądając na nich.  
  
— Myślałem, że jest to mój przeprosinowy obiad? — droczył się z nią Snape.  
  
— Tatoooo — jęknęła.  
  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej. Harry westchnął, żałując, że mistrz eliksirów nie uśmiecha się częściej. Chociaż może lepiej, żeby tego nie robił. Nie chciał myśleć o tych wszystkich uczennicach, które byłyby narażone na ostry język profesora, który nie mógłby znieść ich pisków i chichotów, gdy tylko by go zobaczyły.  
  
— W takim razie, panie Potter zgodzisz się towarzyszyć nam przy obiedzie? — zapytał Snape.  
  
— Nie, tato — zaprotestowała Eli, krzyżując ramiona i tupiąc nogą. — To Harry. Nie Potter. Jemy razem. To tworzy więzi.  
W oczach Snape’a pojawił się błysk, zanim uśmiechnął się szerzej, ukazując zęby. Tym razem to nie był miły uśmiech. Był bardziej drapieżny.   
  
— Harry… — Gryfona przeszedł miły dreszcz, słysząc swoje imię w jego ustach —…będziesz nam towarzyszyć przy obiedzie.  
  
— Tak, pa…  
  
— Hmmm. — Eli odchrząknęła, wpatrując się w niego.  
  
— Um… — Zarumienił się lekko. — Tak, Severusie — powiedział, opuszczając lekko głowę.   
  
Nie zauważył lekkiego drgnięcia dłoni mężczyzny, jakby ten chciał sięgnąć po niego.  
  


OoO

  
Severus siedział w swoim ulubionym krześle, próbując czytać najnowszą publikację dotyczącą eliksirów, które miały pobudził ciało chorego do szybszej regeneracji. Kluczowym słowem tutaj było „próbował”. Elizabeth wraz z Harrym wyszli dwie godzinny temu i jeszcze nie wrócili. Mieli przejść się trochę, by zażyć odrobinę świeżego powietrza. Nie powinni być tak długo na zewnątrz. Zwłaszcza, że Gryfon miał go poprosić o nadzór nad eliksirem, który chciał spróbować uwarzyć.   
Kiedy usłyszał przesuwanie się skał oznaczające, że ktoś wymówił hasło do jego kwater, odwrócił stronę, udając że jest zbyt zaczytany, by zwracać zbytnią uwagę na nowo przybyłych.  
  
— Nie sądziłem, że krótkie wyjście może trwać tyle czasu. — Uniósł wzrok znad książki, ale kiedy zobaczył, jak wygląda Elizabeth i Potter, poderwał się ze swojego miejsca. — Co się stało? — Podszedł do nich szybko, sprawdzając, czy nie mają żadnych widocznych ran.  
  
— To przez Harry’ego — powiedziała oburzona Eli, próbując wyciągnąć ze swoich kręconych włosów liście.   
  
Ona jak i Harry mieli potargane obrania, byli brudni i mieli we włosach i pod ubraniem liście.   
  
— Nie moja wina, że zareagowało tak emocjonalnie — burknął Harry, również próbując się oczyścić. Skrzywił się, gdy poruszył głową.  
  
Snape spojrzał na nich, mrużąc oczy.  
  
— Kto zareagował emocjonalnie i co się stało? — zapytał stanowczo.  
  
— Wierzba chciała się z nami bawić — zaczęła wyjaśniać Eli, nie czekając na Harry’ego. — Zatrzymaliśmy się i robiliśmy sztuczki z piłką, ale Harry… — tu spojrzała surowo na chłopaka, który zarumienił się lekko ze wstydu —… powiedział, że wierzba oszukuje, bo używa więcej niż dwóch gałęzi. Usłyszała to i obrzuciła nas błotem i liśćmi. — Nagle jej surowy wyraz twarzy stał się łagodniejszy. — Uderzyła Harry’ego piłką. Padł i nie odzywał się przez chwilę. Ale był przytomny! Możesz go sprawdzić? — zapytała, patrząc z nadzieją na ojca, który westchnął, słysząc ich historię.  
  
— Gdzie cię uderzyła? — Harry zacisnął usta, ale po krótkiej chwili wahania, odsunął włosy na czole, pokazując ogromny guz.  
  
— Czy czujesz mdłości lub masz problem ze wzrokiem? — spytał mężczyzna, przyglądając się źrenicom młodszego czarodzieja.   
  
— Nie. Na chwilę mnie zamroczyło, ale obrywałem gorzej — powiedział, speszony bliskością mężczyzny.   
  
— Nic mu nie będzie, tato? — zapytała Elizabeth, ciągnąc go lekko za szatę.   
  
— Nie. Będzie miał tylko guza. — Uspokoił dziewczynkę. Eli wydęła wargi i nakazała stanowczo: — Pocałujesz go i nie będzie go już tak bolało. — Kiedy ojciec nie zrobił tego od razu, dodała: — Mówiłeś, że to działa. Harry nie ma nikogo, kto może go pocałować. Zrobisz to, tato, prawda?  
  
— Słyszałeś, Harry. — Severus zwrócił się do Gryfona, który stał zamrożony w miejscu. — Nie możemy zawieść Elizabeth. Przecież chcesz poczuć się lepiej.  
  
Mistrz eliksirów pochylił się i odgarniając delikatnie grzywkę chłopaka, złożył swe wargi na guzie tuż przy jego bliźnie. Jego usta były dłużej na wrażliwej skórze Harry’ego, niż można było to uznać za normalne. Kiedy cofnął się, chłopak wyglądał jak jeleń złapany w świetle reflektora.  
  
— Ja… um… — Zaczerwienił się mocno, aż po same czubki uszów. — Pójdę już.   
  
Wypowiedział szybko hasło i uciekł z komnat mistrza eliksirów.  
  
— Tato? — Eli zwróciła na siebie uwagę ojca. — Pomogło? — zapytała, nie wiedząc dokładnie co się stało.  
  
— Najwidoczniej tak. — Spojrzał na brudną twarz dziewczynki. — Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że im dłużej z nim przebywasz, tym stajesz się brudniejsza?  
  
— Przepraszam? — Przybrała postawę czystej niewinności.  
  
— Idź się umyć. Masz niczego nie dotykać, dopóki nie ujrzę koloru twojej skóry.  
  
— Tak! — Obróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła do łazienki.  
  
Snape obserwował ją, aż zniknęła mu z pola widzenia. Kiedy jej już nie było, uniósł dłoń i dotknął opuszkami palców swoich warg, wspominając miękką skórę młodszego czarodzieja, zastanawiając się, jak słodkie mogą być jego usta.  
  


OoO

  
Severus z całą premedytacją odwołał klub pojedynków, by móc spędzić więcej czasu z córką. To, że Potter również miał być w tym czasie w jego komnatach, nie miało nic z tym wspólnego.   
  
Kiedy dotarł do ukrytego przejścia, zastanawiał się, jaki widok tym razem ujrzy. Harry co rusz przynosił nowe zabawki, które sprawiały, że salon wyglądał, mniej lub bardziej, jak pole bitwy. Nie, żeby nie mógł powiedzieć, że niektóre sytuacje nie były zabawne.   
  
Powiedział hasło i wszedł cicho niczym kot do środka. To, co zastał, było lepsze niż cokolwiek mógł sobie wyobrazić.   
  
Harry leżał na brzuchu na dywanie ubrany jedynie w bokserki. Elizabeth klęczała obok niego i z wytkniętym koniuszkiem języka, malowała z wielką koncentracją różnokolorowe wzory na ciele chłopaka. Wyglądało, że ledwo co zaczęła. Jedynie połowa pleców młodszego czarodzieja była pokryta rysunkami.   
  
Używała specjalnych farb, które sprawiały, że po zakończeniu rysunku, obrazek ożywiał. Dlatego po plecach Harry’ego fruwały motylki, kołysały się kwiatki i kręciły oraz obracały się różne bazgroły.  
  
Elizabeth nie była w lepszym stanie. Na jej policzkach i ramionach również były rysunki, które wędrowały po całej jej skórze, znikając co rusz pod jej ubraniem.  
  
— Spróbuj zielonej farby. Będzie pasowała do jego oczu — poradził córce.   
  
— Cześć, tato! — przywitała go Elizabeth i skupiła się ponownie na obrazku, ale wyczyściła pędzel i zamoczyła go w zielonej farbie.  
  
— Um, dzień dobry.  
  
Harry również się przywitał, rumieniąc się i kręcąc, czując zawstydzenie z powodu swojego negliżu, ale słysząc marudzenia dziewczynki zamarł, pozwalając jej dalej pracować.  
  
— Mogę wiedzieć, jak skończyłeś w tej sytuacji?  
  
Chcąc jeszcze bardziej zawstydzić chłopaka, zdjął wierzchnią szatę i usiadł przy jego drugim boku, patrząc na obnażoną skórę. Była lekko opalona i nosiła ślady wszystkich walk i potyczek Harry’ego.   
  
— Przyniosłem żywe farby. — Harry obrócił głowę, którą opierał na dłoniach, by móc patrzeć na mistrza eliksirów. — Eli stwierdziła, że chce użyć mnie jako płótna, ale ramiona jej nie starczyły. Kazała mi zdjąć ubranie i się położyć. Ma po tobie dar przekonywania — powiedział figlarnie.  
  
— Mogę zrozumieć, czemu chciała mieć więcej miejsca do tworzenia. — Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął pleców chłopaka, przesuwając swoje palce w dół, aż do granicy bokserek Gryfona, czując jak ten drży. — Nie lubimy być ograniczani. Eli — zwrócił się do córki. — Podasz mi drugi pędzel i farby?  
  
Dziewczynka uniosła głowę i patrzyła na niego przez chwilę.  
  
— Plecy są moje — stwierdziła, podając mu drugi zestaw, którego wcześniej używał Harry.   
  
— Zajmę się jego udami — zgodził się Snape.  
  
— Co?!  
  
Harry poderwał gwałtownie głowę, spoglądając z paniką na mężczyznę. Na pewno nie zniesie jego dotyku na swoim ciele. Z pewnością źle się to skończy.  
  
— Nie ruszaj się — powiedziała ostro Eli, patrząc na niego surowo.  
  
Harry z rezygnacją opadł na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce, chowając twarz w ramionach, gdy poczuł smukłe palce mistrza eliksirów na swoich udach. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy zawędrowały one dość wysoko. Musiał powstrzymać jęk.  
  
— Czy masz jakieś preferencje, Harry? — zapytał, Snape robiąc kółeczka kciukiem na wewnętrznej stronie uda chłopaka.  
  
— N…nie — zająknął się Gryfon, przeklinając fakt, że mężczyzna właśnie w tym momencie musiał użyć jego imienia.  
  
— Hmmm — mruknął Snape, trzymając jedną dłoń na udzie młodszego czarodzieja. Jego palce co rusz poruszały się, gdy drugą dłonią chwycił pędzel i zaczął tworzyć.   
  
Elizabeth po drugiej stronie, mrucząc cicho, również koncentrowała się na swojej pracy, ale Harry ledwo rejestrował jej obecność. Każdy jego zmysł był skupiony na mistrzu eliksirów. Na ciepłym oddechu mężczyzny, który odczuwał, gdy ten pochylił się nad nim. Przesunięcie palców, uściśnięcie. Dotyk jego spodni na skórze, gdy zbliżył się bardziej.   
  
Nie wiedział, ile minęło czasu, ale każda mijana sekunda była torturą jak i przyjemnością dla Harry’ego. Dopiero mocniejszy uścisk na jego udzie przywrócił go do świata.  
  
— Elizabeth, idź do łazienki i przygotuj kąpiel. Zaraz pomogę ci zmyć te obrazki.  
  
— Ale tato, chcę je zachować — jęknęła dziewczynka.  
  
— Nie będziesz w nich spała. Do łazienki — rozkazał jej. — Kiedy dziewczynka wstała z westchnięciem. — Zaraz do ciebie dołączę.   
  
— Dobrze — odpowiedziała z rezygnacją. — Pa, Harry.   
  
Gryfon nie był w stanie jej odpowiedzieć, zbyt przejęty tym, w jakim stanie się teraz znajdował. Na szczęście, dziewczynka nie przejęła się jego milczeniem. Już po chwili usłyszał tupot jej oddalających się stóp.  
  
— Skończyliśmy — powiedział Snape, kiedy zostali sami. — Nie chcesz wstać i zobaczyć, jak wyglądasz?   
  
— Może… za chwilę? — wysapał Harry. Z pewnością nie miał zamiaru się podnieść, gdy miał potężną erekcję. Był pewny, że jeśli się tylko lekko poruszy to dojdzie. — Po… poczekam, aż farba wyschnie do końca – wykrztusił, wciąż nie unosząc wzroku i oddychając głęboko. Przeoczył pełen zadowolenia uśmiech mężczyzny.  
  
— Możesz jeszcze chwilę tak poleżeć — powiedział, ignorując to, że farba już dawno wyschła. — Pomogę Elizabeth. — Przesunął dłonią po całej nodze Gryfona, nie komentując w żaden sposób jęku, który wydobył się z nastolatka.   
  
Skierował się do łazienki, spoglądając jeszcze raz na feniksa oplecionego przez węża na nodze młodszego czarodzieja. Nie był to jednak uścisk spowodowany walką. To było całkowicie coś innego.   
  
Uśmiechając się, wszedł do łazienki, by pomóc Eli zmyć wszystkie rysunki ze swojego ciała. Było to ciężkie zadanie, gdy obrazki wędrowały po niej, nie chcąc być zmyte. Być może Harry, gdy zrozumie jak ciężkie jest to zadanie, zwróci się do niego o pomoc.   
  


OoO

  
— Tato, tato! Poczytasz mi?!   
  
Wtargnięcie Eli do gabinetu przerwało rozmowę Harry’ego i Severusa. Młodszy czarodziej natychmiast odsunął się od mężczyzny, mając nadzieje, że siedmiolatka nie zauważyła niczego dwuznacznego. Jednak Elizabeth była tak pochłonięta znalezioną książką, że nic nie dostrzegła.  
  
— Elizabeth, mówiłem ci, że jak drzwi do mojego gabinetu są zamknięte, to masz pukać i poczekać na pozwolenie na wejście — skarcił ją delikatnie Snape.  
  
Dziewczynka zatrzymała się speszona, ale szybko odzyskała entuzjazm.  
  
— Przepraszam, ale poczytasz mi? Ciocia Minerwa dała mi tę książkę. — Uniosła omawiany przedmiot. Tytuł powieści brzmiał: „Jak czarownica stała się kotkiem”.   
  
Severus westchnął. Oczywiście. Minerwa musiała się domagać, by nazywać ją ciocią i w dodatku dawała jego córce książki, które zachęcały do poznawania transmutacji.   
  
— Muszę dzisiaj pilnować szlabanu dwóch uczniów z Gryffindoru. — Spojrzał na Harry’ego, jakby ten był temu winny.  
  
— Nic nie zrobiłem. — Podniósł obronie dłonie. — Jestem na ósmym roku. Nie mogę dostawać szlabanów — wyjaśnił.  
  
— Nie znaczy, że na niego nie zasłużyłeś — odparł Snape.  
  
— Nie zaprzeczę, ani nie potwierdzę — odparł Harry z bezczelnym uśmiechem. — Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że mam wolny dzień i mogę poczytać Eli. Oczywiście, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. — Uciekł wzrokiem na bok. — Wiem, że będzie to po ciszy nocnej. Możesz nie chcieć, żeby uczeń był w twoich prywatnych komnatach o tej porze. — Nie dodał, że byłoby to powodem wielu plotek.   
  
— Byłeś tu już wystarczająco wiele razy bez mojej obecności, bym wiedział, że nic nie zniszczysz.   
  
— Czyli Harry mi poczyta? — zapytała zachwycona Elizabeth. Jej głowa kręciła się z jednej strony na drugą, gdy spoglądała na ojca i Harry’ego.  
  
— Tak, poczyta ci — odparł Snape, kładąc dłoń na jej głowie, utrzymując ją w miejscu.  
  
— W moim łóżku? — upewniała się.  
  
— Tak, będzie ci czytał na dobranoc. — Wiedząc jednak, że nie o to chodziło jego córce, dodał dla jej satysfakcji i rumieńca Gryfona: — Harry będzie leżał obok ciebie na łóżku, gdy będzie ci czytał, aż nie przyjdę i nie ułożę was do snu.  
  
— Dobrze. — Elizabeth odsunęła się od mistrza eliksirów i chwyciła Harry’ego za rękę, ciągnąć go w stronę drzwi. — Możesz już iść. Będę razem z Harrym, bardzo zajęta.  
  
Gryfon uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do mężczyzny. Nie wiedział, że Snape nie ma nic przeciwko temu, że Elizabeth chce spędzać z nim czas, nawet jeśli czasami ignorowała w ten sposób swojego ojca.   
  
Severus wcale nie czuł się z tym źle. Wręcz przeciwnie. Miał wrażenie, że dzięki Harry’emu miał bliższe relacje z siedmiolatką, a Elizabeth była pewnym łącznikiem między nim i młodzieńcem, nawet jeśli czasami im przeszkodziła.  
  
Westchnąwszy, wziął ze sobą prace uczniów do sprawdzenia i wyszedł, by spotkać się z ukaranymi uczniami w opuszczonej i najbardziej zapuszczonej sali, gdzie kilka lat temu wydarzył się wypadek z wyjątkowo śmierdzącym eliksirem.   
  
Wróciwszy trzy godziny później, zastał zapalone światło w sypialni Elizabeth. Kiedy zajrzał do środka, ujrzał śpiącą dziewczynkę i Harry’ego, leżącego obok niej z otwartą książką na piersi. Jego oddech był miarowy. Spał. Musieli oboje wstąpić do krainy Morfeusza podczas czytania.  
  
Podszedł do nich cicho. Odłożył książkę na szafkę nocną i ściągnął delikatnie okulary z nosa chłopaka, również odkładając je na bok. Uznał, że za dobrą pracę, pozwoli Gryfonowi spać tutaj. Nie oznaczało to, że nie będzie mu tego wspominać rano.  
  
Pocałował Elizabeth w policzek, życząc jej dobrej nocy. Po krótkiej chwili, pochylił się również nad młodszym czarodziejem i musnął swoimi ustami jego wargi.   
  
Patrzył jeszcze chwilę na nich, zanim nie odwrócił się i nie wyszedł z pokoju, gasząc za sobą światło. Nie dostrzegł, że na ustach Harrry’ego pojawił się uśmiech, gdy naciągnął mocniej na siebie i Eli kołdrę.  
  


OoO

  
Harry, siedząc na podłodze wraz z Eli, rozpakowywał najnowszy prezent wysłany im przez bliźniaków. Kiedy Fred i Geore dowiedzieli się od swojego młodszego rodzeństwa, że Harry stał się półetatową opiekunką córki postrachu Hogwartu, postawili sobie za cel życiowy stworzenie jak najdziwniejszych zabawek.   
  
Kiedy Gryfon otworzył paczuszkę, znalazł dwa duże woreczki. Jeden z nich zawierał różnokolorowe cukierki, a drugi same niebieskie.   
  
— Słodycze?  
  
Eli pochyliła się na paczką, marszcząc brwi. Spodziewała się czegoś bardziej ekscytującego. Zazwyczaj przyjaciele Harry’ego nigdy jej nie rozczarowali.   
  
— Jeśli chodzi o bliźniaków, to nigdy nie wiadomo. — Młodzieniec wyjął liścik umieszczony obok woreczków i zaczął czytać: — „ _Cześć Harry i Eli. Tym razem przysłaliśmy coś do ogólnego śmiechu. Każdy kolorowy cukierek sprawi, że staniecie się bardziej dzicy, a niebieski sprawi, że znów będziecie normalni. Gdybyś chciał zaangażować w to Snape’a, to powiedz mu, że niebieskie są w jego ulubionym, jagodowym smaku.”_ — Kiedy Harry skończył czytać, spojrzał na mistrza eliksirów, który siedział niedaleko na swoim fotelu, czytając książkę. — Skąd wiedzą, jaki jest twój ulubiony smak? — spytał stłumionym z emocji głosem.  
  
— Dowiedzieli się tego, próbując mnie przekupić, abym pozwolił im korzystać z laboratorium, gdzie chcieli pracować w odpowiednich warunkach nad swoimi „projektami” — wyjaśnił, nie komentując lekkiego śladu zazdrości w głosie Gryfona.  
  
— Pozwoliłeś im? — zapytał.  
  
— Jeśli uczniowie pokażą mi, że są odpowiedzialni i wykraczają swoją wiedzą ponad poziom wiedzy eliksirów wymaganych przez program nauczania oraz zawsze zachowują względy bezpieczeństwa i nie eksperymentują z niebezpiecznymi substancjami, pozwalam im korzystać z laboratorium. Oczywiście, muszą powiedzieć, co próbują uzyskać i z jakich składników będą korzystać. — Severus odłożył książkę i spojrzał na nich. — Dlatego pozwalam, by Elizabeth była w pobliżu ich wynalazków. Wiem, że są bezpieczne.  
  
— Piii!  
  
Słysząc pisk, odwrócili się do Eli, która spoglądała na nich z zakłopotaniem. Podczas wyjaśnienia Severusa, sięgnęła po jednego z kolorowych cukierków i teraz piszczała niczym myszka i miała wąsy, różowy nosek, mysie uszy.   
  
— To wyjaśnia zwrot „bardziej dzicy” — stwierdził Snape.  
  
Dziewczynka pół zachichotała i na pół zapiszczała, sięgając tym razem po niebieski cukierek. Po chwili już wygląda normalnie.   
  
— Harry, tato musicie tego spróbować! — krzyknęła, wyciągając w ich stronę woreczek z kolorowymi cukierkami.  
  
 _Godzinę później_  
  
Elizabeth stała przed wyczarowanym lustrem, podziwiając swoje ważkowe skrzydła. Kiedy je po raz pierwszy ujrzała, pisnęła z zachwytu i nie chciała się ich pozbyć. Żałowała, że znikną po trzech godzinach, nawet bez zastosowania niebieskich cukierków, ale do tego czasu, nie miała zamiaru się z nimi rozstać.  
  
Harry za to skończył z czarnymi uszami i puszystym lisim ogonem z białą końcówką, który był teraz ułożony na jego kolanach. Trzymał go mocno, zamarłszy w miejscu, gdy Snape mający na głowie szare wilcze uszy, pochylał się nad nim i ocierał się lekko swoim policzkiem o jego szyję.   
  
Gryfon instynktownie przechylił głowę, by móc dać mu lepszy dostęp. Jęknął cicho, nie chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagi siedmiolatki, gdy ostre wilcze zęby mężczyzny zacisnęły się wyczuwalnie na jego szyi.   
  
— Severusie… — jęknął.  
  
— Cicho. Elizabeth jest obok. — Mężczyzna warknął mu do ucha.  
  
Harry zadrżał i poruszył się niespokojnie, gdy poczuł jak jego penis drgnął z zainteresowaniem.   
  
— Harry, chcę pokazać się innym — powiedziała Eli, nie odrywając spojrzenia od swojego odbicia.  
  
Młodzieniec poderwał głowę, zwracając swój wzrok na siedmiolatkę i dziękując wszystkim bóstwom, że ta nie odwróciła się w ich stronę, gdy jej ojciec wręcz go molestował.  
  
— Chwilka. — Odwrócił się gwałtownie z powrotem do mężczyzny i figlarnie ugryzł mistrza eliksirów w czubek nosa. Zanim Severus mógł zareagować, poderwał się na nogi. — Chodź, Eli! — krzyknął do dziewczynki. — Pokażemy innym jaką śliczną ważką jesteś.  
  
— Wróżką — powiedziała, poprawiając loki, by wyglądać jeszcze lepiej. — Idziemy.  
  
Opuścili pomieszczenie, zostawiając lekko zszokowanego Severusa, który nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji młodzieńca, który dotychczas był dość nieśmiały. Ale cóż, Potter był Gryfonem.  
  
Na twarzy Severusa pojawił się drapieżny uśmiech. Z pewnością chciałby zatopić zęby w tym młodym ciele.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miał być to ostatni rozdział „Po wojnie”, ale jakoś mi się tak rozrósł, dlatego ostatni będzie już w nowym roku. Chciałabym jednak życzyć wszystkim Wesołych Świąt i spytać, czy ktoś zauważył niespodziankę jaką wam przyszykowałam? Dla nieświadomych, od pierwszego grudnia do dziś pojawiał się codziennie nowy rozdział, co było wielką zasługą mojej niezastąpionej bety PersianWitch – tak, mówię o tobie. Gdyby nie ona, nie udałoby mi się – zwłaszcza, że ten rozdział dostał się w jej łapki naprawdę późno. Nie przedłużając, życzę wszystkim jeszcze raz Wesołych Świąt.

— Masz jej nie spuszczać z oczu.  
  
Harry zatrzymał się w połowie zakładania kurtki, spoglądając na Severusa. Mężczyzna powtórzył mu to już któryś z kolei raz. Rozumiał, że może się troszczyć o swoją córkę, ale to była już lekka przesada.   
  
— Idziemy tylko do Hogsmeade — powiedział, patrząc na Snape’a, który pomagał dziewczynce ubrać letni płaszczyk. — Jest to standardowa wycieczka. Inni uczniowie również tam będą. Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem zgubiłbym Eli, to zna już tyle osób, by wiedzieć, do kogo się zwrócić o pomoc. A jeśli nie, to z pewnością wielu będzie nosiło szaliki, czapki lub inny symbol swojego domu, dzięki czemu z łatwością będzie mogła odnaleźć uczniów wśród innych mieszkańców wioski. Merlinie, każdy z wioski zaprowadziłby ją do Hogwartu, jeśli wyjaśniłaby, kim jest — powiedział zrezygnowany Harry.  
  
Naprawdę nie miał ochoty po raz setny usłyszeć od mistrza eliksirów o środkach bezpieczeństwa i zachowaniu ochrony. Do licha, Snape kazał mu nawet powtórzyć wszystkie zaklęcia tarczy. Po tych wszystkich prośbach i błaganiach oraz zastrzeżeniach i nakazach można byłoby pomyśleć, że Severus spodziewa się kolejnej bitwy, a nie zwykłego spaceru i zakupów.   
  
Jednak kiedy ujrzał spojrzenie czarodzieja, które było surowe i pełne mocy, stracił swój animusz.  
  
— Ma się nie zgubić. Być cały czas w zasięgu twojej ręki. Czy to rozumiesz? — wycedził Snape. — Jeśli chociaż usłyszę od kogoś, że ją widział bez ciebie obok, to przysięgam, że użyję twojej wątroby do sporządzenia eliksirów.   
  
Wstał, kładąc swoją dłoń na głowie córki. Harry go obserwował. Po całych tygodniach spędzonych wspólnie, znał już ten gest. Miał również wrażenie, że w końcu zrozumiał jego znaczenie. Snape musiał mieć pewność, że Elizabeth jest tuż obok niego. Chciał wiedzieć, co się stało, że mistrz eliksirów był tak ostrożny, ale ten wciąż nic nie chciał powiedzieć o przeszłości swojej córki.   
  
— Tato, mogę iść? — zapytała Eli, pociągając rękaw szaty ojca. — Obiecałeś, że będę mogła w końcu wyjść poza zamek. Chcę iść z Harrym na zakupy.  
  
Spojrzała na niego tymi swoimi pięknymi, dwukolorowymi oczami. Severus spoglądał na nią przez dłuższy moment, ale najwyraźniej nawet najsurowszy z profesorów w Hogwarcie nie mógł się jej oprzeć.   
  
— Nie łamię swoich obietnic, Elizabeth. Ty też nie możesz złamać swoich. Pamiętasz, co mi obiecałaś? — zapytał.  
  
— Nie oddalać od Harry’ego. Nie rozmawiać z nieznajomymi. Nie iść z nikim obcym, nawet jeśli powiedzą, że ty lub Harry kazaliście im to — wyrecytowała grzecznie, wiercąc się nerwowo na swoim miejscu.  
  
Chciała już iść. Po raz pierwszy miała spędzić więcej czasu na zewnątrz. Nie będąc ograniczona przez mury swojej dawnej rezydencji, ani granice wyznaczone przez teren Hogwartu. Chciała zwiedzać, zobaczyć to, co inni uczniowie. Harry jej to umożliwiał.  
  
— Tatoooo — jęknęła, patrząc na Gryfona i na drzwi, jednoznacznie dając do zrozumienia, że już na nich czas.  
  
— Dobrze. — Severus westchnął i jeszcze raz spojrzał na Harry’ego. — Masz jej pilnować — nakazał.   
  
— Będę. — Zbliżył się i chwycił delikatnie dłoń mężczyzny. — Dla mnie również jest ważna. Będę na nią uważać.  
  
Przesunął się bliżej, ale kiedy jego wargi miały się zetknąć z ustami Severusa, Eli krzyknęła:  
  
— Będę czekała przy głównym wyjściu. — Wypowiadając hasło, wybiegła z kwater mistrza eliksirów.  
  
— Hmmm… Lepiej będzie, jak za nią pójdę.   
  
Speszony Harry odsunął się od mężczyzny. Wiedział, że stracił swoją szansę.  
  
— Tak będzie najlepiej — zgodził się Severus, nie wykonując żadnego gestu, że chce kontynuować to, co im przerwano.  
  
— Przyprowadzę ją za trzy godziny — obiecał Harry. — Do zobaczenia.  
  


OoO

  
Harry szedł ulicami Hogsmeade. Zastanawiał się nad swoją przeszłością. Rok szkolny się kończył i tym samym uzyska pełne wykształcenie. Będzie mógł zdobyć pracę albo osiąść gdzieś i żyć za fortunę zgromadzoną przez rodzinę Potter i Black. Jednak druga opcja mu nie pasowała. Nie potrafił nic nie robić. Zawsze musiał być w ruchu, robić coś albo planować.  
  
Co prawda, mógłby ostatecznie odpocząć przez rok czy dwa, a może nawet trochę dłużej, ale ostatecznie znudziłoby mu się takie życie. Z drugiej strony, nie wiedział jeszcze co chciałby robić. Nie chciał również oddalać się zbyt bardzo od zamku. Nie wtedy, gdy pokochał całym sercem Eli i był z jej ojcem w coraz bliższych stosunkach.   
  
Na razie nie określili jaka relacja ich łączy. Nie była to jednak przyjaźń, nawet jeśli jedynym kontaktem cielesnym jaki istniał między nimi były lekkie dotknięcia, które były zbyt pobudzające, by uznać je za koleżeńskie i kilka delikatnych pocałunków.   
  
Nie był pewny, czy Severus nie chciał się angażować, bo myślał, że Harry zrozumie, jaki popełnia błąd i ucieknie, czy z powodu tego, że Gryfon był „jeszcze” uczniem. Jeśli nie było to żadne z powyższych, to może tego nie chciał poważniejszego związku ze względu na Eli. Nie chciał bardziej mącić w jej życiu.   
  
Z drugiej strony, Harry chciał wiedzieć na czym stoi. Przecież, gdy nastanie koniec czerwca, będzie musiał wyprowadzić się wraz z innymi uczniami z zamku. Jeśli jego związek z Severusem byłby czymś pewnym, to mógłby wynająć dom w wiosce, by być blisko mężczyzny i jego córki. Jeśli jednak Snape nie chciałby go widzieć, to Harry nie był pewny, czy mógłby pozostać ze złamanym sercem tak blisko drogich mu osób.   
  
Była jeszcze jedna opcja. Severus mógł ogłosić oficjalnie ich związek i zaproponować wspólne zamieszkanie w kwaterach w Hogwarcie.   
  
Harry będzie musiał się dowiedzieć, co mężczyzna chce zrobić. Najlepszą okazją byłby czas po oficjalnej końcowej uczcie. Mogliby wtedy…  
  
Jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez krzyki:  
  
— Zostaw mnie! Nie chcę iść! Puść mnie! To boli! Harry! Harry! Hally!  
  
Uniósł wzrok i zobaczył Eli, która oddaliła się od niego o paręnaście metrów. Jej ramię było w uścisku nieznanego mężczyzny. Wyglądał jak bezdomny. Miał poszarpaną, brudną szatę i długie, tłuste włosy. W jego oczach widać było szaleństwo, gdy starał się coraz bardziej brutalnie odciągnąć dziewczynkę od głównej ulicy.  
  
— Zostaw ją! — krzyknął wyjmując różdżkę.   
  
Ruszył w ich stronę, mając zamiar odzyskać siedmiolatkę.  
  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego pół przytomnym wzrokiem. Objął dziewczynkę w pasie i przerzucił ją przez ramię. Uniósł wolną dłoń i wymówił zaklęcie. Harry nie musiał słyszeć, co to było. Rozpoznał je od razu, gdy tylko ujrzał zielone iskry buchające w powietrze. Już po chwili na niebie pojawił się zgniłozielony symbol Śmierciożerców.   
  
Czarodzieje w pobliżu zaczęli krzyczeć i uciekać w panice. Pomimo tego, że od śmierci Voldemorta minął rok, to i tak na wolności wciąż było wielu jego zwolenników, którzy z każdym mijanym tygodniem najwyraźniej stawali się coraz bardziej szaleni, biorąc pod uwagę ich przypadkowe i nie mające sensu ataki.   
  
Spanikowany tłum spowodował, że Harry’emu ciężej było podążać za nieznajomym mężczyzną i Eli. Widział, że do napastnika dołączyły kolejne dwie osoby. Jeden starszy mężczyzna i młoda kobieta. Rzucali oni na przypadkowe budynki zaklęcia bombardujące, powodując jeszcze większy chaos i rozgardiasz.   
  
Kurz unosił się wszędzie, utrudniając widoczność. Ludzie pchali się i zderzali z Harrym, gdy biegł za porywaczem. Wiedział, gdzie podążają — do najbliższego miejsca, gdzie nie było już barier powstrzymujących przed teleportacją.   
  
— Hally! — krzyknęła Eli.   
  
Harry nie miał czasu zareagować. Budynek obok niego, osłabiony przez wszystkie zaklęcia wybuchające, zachwiał się, rozpadając. Jedna z jego ścian osunęła się. Wielki kawałek z niej upadł na Gryfona, przygwożdżając go do ziemi. Był uwięziony. Krew spływała mu po czole na oczy, barwiąc wszystko na czerwono. Czuł ból w całym ciele, ale jego umysł był skupiony na Eli, która krzyknęła jeszcze raz zanim zniknęła.   
  
Ogarnęła go wściekłość. Za to, że jej nie przypilnował, mimo obietnic. Na niesprawiedliwość tego wszystkiego. Na Śmierciożerców, którzy wciąż chcieli zniszczyć jego szczęście.   
  
Jego emocje znalazły ujście w wybuchu wielkiego ładunku magicznego, który spowodował, że kawałek budynku leżącego na nim rozkruszył się w drobny pył, ale szkody były już wyrządzone. Jego miednica była złamana, a na głowie była głęboko rana. Tracił zbyt wiele krwi. Zemdlał.  
  


OoO

  
Umysł Harry’ego był zamglony. Dźwięki wokół niego docierały do jego uszu, ale mózg nie mógł ich przetworzyć. Czuł ciepłą dłoń na swoim czole, ale te momenty świadomości były przerywane długimi chwilami ciemności.   
  
Znów nic nie czuł. Ponownie stracił przytomność.  
  


OoO

  
Jego umysł był zamglony. To było tak, jakby budził się po bardzo, ale to bardzo długim śnie. Czuł się tak, jakby spał ze sto lat. Otwierając z trudem oczy, rozejrzał się. Powitał go bardzo znajomy widok. Znajdował się skrzydle medycznym. Jęcząc uniósł się, siadając. Madame Pomfrey od razu pojawiła się u jego boku.   
  
— Spokojnie, panie Potter. Dwa tygodnie temu doznałeś złamania miednicy i wyczerpania magicznego — poinformowała go.  
  
— Gdzie jest, Eli? — zapytał, odtrącając jej dłonie, gdy próbowała go powstrzymać.   
  
— Tego właśnie chce się dowiedzieć.  
  
Harry spojrzał prędko na wejście do skrzydła medycznego. W progu stał mistrz eliksirów. Jego szata była brudna, a w jego oczach była widoczna determinacja. Jednak jego głos był surowy i wściekły.   
  
— Pierwszy raz wyszła na zewnątrz. Obiecałeś, że będziesz jej pilnować, a umożliwiłeś jej porwanie. — Przy każdym słowie podchodził coraz bliżej, aż stanął przy łóżku Harry’ego. — Miałeś jedno zadanie. Utrzymać ją bezpiecznie — wycedził, pochylając się nad nim.  
  
— Severusie, odsuń się od niego — powiedziała surowo Pomfrey. — Nie mógł nic zrobić. Przypominam ci, że miał skomplikowane złamanie miednicy. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Jeśli chcesz go obwiniać…  
  
— To co? — zwrócił na nią swój jadowity wzrok. — Może mam mu pogratulować, że nie mógł po tylu szkoleniach unieszkodliwić napastnika!  
  
— Wystarczy, Severusie. — McGonagall pojawiła się w pomieszczeniu. — Poppy, czy możesz nas na chwilę zostawić?  
  
Pielęgniarka przez chwilę patrzyła się na nich, zanim się poddała.   
  
— Będę w swoim gabinecie. Wyjdę z niego za pół godzinny i chce widzieć tylko mojego pacjenta, który będzie odpoczywał w łóżku. Jeśli moje zaklęcia monitorujące odnotują najmniejsze pogorszenie się jego stanu, to nie zawaham się was usunąć z mojego skrzydła, niezależnie od tego, czy jest jesteście profesorem, czy dyrektorem — powiedziała stanowczo, zanim zniknęła w swoim gabinecie.  
  
— Panie Potter… — McGonagall machnęła różdżką i obok łóżka Gryfona pojawiły się dwa krzesła, z których jedno zajął z prychnięciem Snape —…chciałabym żebyś opisał dokładnie, co się stało podczas twojej wizyty z Elizabeth w wiosce.   
  
— Ale… — zaczął Harry, ale kobieta mu przerwała.   
  
— Po tym postaramy się odpowiedzieć ci na wszystkie pytania. Uważam, że zbyt długo byłeś narażony na niewiedzę. Gdybyś posiadał wszystkie informacje, z pewnością wiedziałbyś, że Eli była wyjątkowo narażona na atak. Nie jesteś jedynym odpowiedzialnym za to wszystko. — Tutaj spojrzała surowo na Snape’a, który siedział z zaciśniętymi ustami. Jego dłonie były zwinięte w pięści.  
  
— Dobrze. — Westchnął z rezygnacją. — Wędrowaliśmy wraz z Eli…  
  


OoO

  
Opowiedzenie wszystkiego o ataku i opisanie sprawców nie zajęło Harry’emu zbyt wiele czasu. Kiedy jednak skończył, był wyczerpany fizycznie i emocjonalnie. Czuł ból w dolnej partii ciała, ale nie miał zamiaru narzekać. Miał również nadzieję, że Madame Pomfrey nie przyjdzie ingerować. Przynajmniej dopóki nie dowie się, co się stało z Eli.  
  
— Ostatnim co pamiętam, to aportacja tego mężczyzny z Eli. Później było coś jak wybuch mocy — skończył swoją opowieść.  
  
— W ten sposób objawiła się twoja magia. Odpowiedziała dość gwałtownie na twoje emocje, usuwając przeszkodę, która uniemożliwiała ci poruszanie się. Jednakże taki gwałtowny przepływ mocy i zneutralizowanie obiektu tej wielkości spowodował, że byłeś magicznie wyczerpany, co zagrażało twojemu życiu, biorąc pod uwagę twoje urazy. Na szczęście pomoc dotarła na czas — wyjaśniła McGonagall.   
  
— Nie dotarła na czas, by pomóc Eli — stwierdził Harry. — Wiadomo, kim byli napastnicy? — zapytał. — Czy to poplecznicy Voldemorta, czy jego naśladowców? Użyli mrocznego znaku przy porwaniu.  
  
— Nie udało się nam ustalić ich tożsamości, ale sądzimy, że to był pewien odłam Śmierciożerców zajmujących się pewnymi szczególnymi zadaniami na rozkaz Voldemorta — odpowiedziała McGonagall.  
  
— Ale czego chcieli od Eli? — Harry, krzywiąc się, uniósł się bardziej na swoim miejscu. — Przecież to jest mała dziewczynka. Zrozumiałbym, gdyby starali się mnie zaatakować, czy nawet zamordować, ale byli skupieni wyłącznie na zdobyciu Elizabeth. Chcieli jak najszybciej ją wydostać z tego miejsca. Nawet mrocznego znaku użyli tylko do wzbudzenia popłochu, bym nie mógł za nimi iść.  
  
— Severusie? — Czarownica spojrzała na mężczyznę, który przez całą historię się nie odzywał. — Uważam, że to ty powinieneś odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Elizabeth jest twoją córką i wiesz więcej na ten temat.   
  
Szczęka mężczyzny zacisnęła się na moment, ale nie protestował.  
  
— Jeszcze przed twoimi narodzinami, zanim jeszcze ja, czy twoi rodzice skończyliśmy swoją naukę w Hogwarcie, Czarny Pan był mocno skupiony na powiększaniu swojej armii popleczników. Chciał, żeby jego Śmierciożercy byli mu dozgonnie oddani, silni magicznie, a jednocześnie nie mogliby w jakikolwiek sposób sprzeciwić się jego woli. Utworzył sekcje Śmierciożerców, które miały się tym zająć. Uznano, że najłatwiejszym sposobem, aby spełnić jego marzenia, będą dzieci. — Harry otworzył usta, aby o coś zapytać, ale widząc, minę mężczyzny zamknął je, posłusznie słuchając dalszej jego wypowiedzi. — Tutaj powstał pewien problem. Jego Śmierciożercy nie rozmnażali się według niego w odpowiedniej ilości, a dzieci zbyt wolno dorastały. Stworzono wtedy coś na kształt mugolskiego _in vitro_. Pobierano nasienie od Śmierciożerców i łączono je z komórką jajową matek, sióstr, córek popleczników Czarnego pana i umieszczano w ich łonach.   
  
— Zgodziłeś się na to? — zapytał z przerażaniem Harry, domyślając się już pochodzenia Eli.  
  
— Nie — zaprotestował ostro Snape. — Żaden czarodziej by się na to nie zgodził. Dzieci są bardzo ważne w magicznej społeczności. Nikt z nas o tym nie wiedział. A nawet jeśli zostalibyśmy o tym poinformowani, to naprawdę sądzisz, że moglibyśmy odmówić Czarnemu Panu? — Kiedy Harry nie odpowiedział, kontynuował: — Tak sądziłem. Jednakże to nie było proste zapłodnienie i stworzenie życia. Zarodek był karmiony magią Czarnego Pana. Po porodzie, dziecko musiało przybywać niedaleko czarnoksiężnika, by dalej się rozwijać. Oczywiście, był to przyśpieszony rozwój. Tydzień mijał jak cały miesiąc. Dzięki nasyceniu magią Voldemorta, dzieci również stawały się silniejsze magicznie, a podczas wychowywania przez popleczników Czarnego Pana uczyły się lojalności wobec niego. Nawet jeśli chciałyby go w przyszłości zdradzić, nie mogłyby tego zrobić, ponieważ ich magia należała w głównej mierze do niego. To byłoby tak, jakby sprzeciwić się swojej magii. Zniszczyłaby cię od środka. Czarny Pan mógł zdobyć w ten sposób szybko oddaną, silną i niemogącą się sprzeciwić armię. Wtedy jednak ty się pojawiłeś. — Severus spojrzał wprost w oczy Harry’ego. — Pokonałeś Czarnego Maga, przez co jego magia była zbyt słaba, by móc w dalszy sposób stymulować wzrost powstałych w ten sposób dzieci. Zatrzymały się one w różnym wieku i przez te wszystkie lata w ogóle nie dorastały. Wiele z nich umarło bez swojego źródła zasilania. Inne oszalały, przez co zostały zabite. Ich umysły były świadome przemijającego czasu. Nie mogły znieść tej presji. Wydaje się, że Elizabeth jest jedyną, która ocalała. Dowiedziałem się tego wszystkiego w ostatnie wakacje, gdy skontaktowała się ze mną rodzina Swan. Ich córka była nosicielką mojego dziecka połączonego z magią Voldemorta. Przez wszystkie lata utrzymywali Elizabeth w odosobnieniu, ale w dobrej kondycji, mając nadzieje, że Czarny Pan powróci i wynagrodzi ich wysiłki w zapewnieniu przeżycia jego „eksperymentu”. — Tutaj Snape skrzywił się, na takie określenie swojej córki. — Po ogłoszeniu definitywnej klęski Mrocznego Pana i jego śmierci z twoich rąk, uznali ją za zbyteczną. Nie chcieli ryzykować jej zabijania, ale nie mieli zamiaru wychowywać bękarta i to mężczyzny bez szanowanego nazwiska oraz będącego profesorem w szkole. Nie mogli również przyjąć Elizabeth do rodziny jako córkę zmarłej krewnej, bo nie pasowała do ich standardów. Uznali, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie odesłanie jej do mnie — zakończył Snape.  
  
Harry milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się nad tymi informacjami. To wszystko wyjaśniało. Dlaczego córka Swan nie była w żaden oficjalny sposób związana ze Snape’em. Dlaczego, według książki, Eli miała ponad dwadzieścia lat. Jednakże, jeśli dziewczynka nie rozwijała się bez magii Voldemorta…  
  
— Eli chwaliła się, że za kilka lat również będzie uczniem Hogwartu. Także mierzyłem ją. Urosła o dwa centymetry. Jak to jest możliwe, jeśli nie może się rozwijać?  
  
— Panie Potter, słyszałeś kiedyś o magii zwycięstwa obowiązującej w pojedynku? — zapytała go McGonagall. Kiedy pokręcił głową, wyjaśniła: — Jest to stara magiczna reguła obowiązująca w magii, która rzadko jest stosowana w dzisiejszych czasach. W oficjalnych pojedynkach czarodziejów, gdzie każdy z uczestników jest świadomy ryzyka śmierci i je akceptuje, zwycięzca przejmuje cześć magi przeciwnika. Tak było w twoim przypadku. Gdy pokonałeś Voldemorta poprzez zabicie go, jego magia stała się twoją. Elizabeth, przebywając z tobą, zaczęła ponownie dorastać. Wolniej, niż inne dzieci, ale jej czas nie jest już zatrzymany.  
  
— To znaczy, że mogę ją kontrolować? — spytał z przerażeniem Harry. — Dlatego chciała być blisko mnie?  
  
W jego oczach pojawiła się groza. Czy za każdym razem, gdy pytał się dziewczynki, czy coś jej się podoba, lub czy ma na to chęć, to odpowiadała twierdząco, by go zadowolić?  
  
— Idiota! — wrzasnął Snape, podrywając się ze swojego miejsca. Jego krzesło upadło z hukiem na podłogę. Przeklinając dość obrazowo, wyszedł ze skrzydła medycznego, trzaskając drzwiami.  
  
— Przepraszam — powiedział słabo Harry, wzdrygając się, gdy usłyszał głośny huk na zewnątrz.  
  
— Severus jest zdenerwowany — powiedziała McGonagall, odwracając wzrok od zamkniętych drzwi. — Każdy z nas jest. Wszyscy troszczymy się o Elizabeth. I odpowiadając na twoje pytanie. Nie kontrolujesz jej w żaden sposób. Mogłeś zdobyć magię Voldemorta poprzez jego pokonanie, dzięki czemu stałeś się potężniejszy i twoje wybuchy magii są gwałtowniejsze, ale ta magia stała się twoją. Jest na tyle podobna do Voldemorta, by sprawić, żeby Elizabeth znowu zaczęła powoli dorastać i czuła się lepiej w twojej obecności, może nawet była lekko zafascynowana twoją osobą, ale mogę cię zapewnić, że nawet jeśli zostało to na początku spowodowane waszą magią, to teraz naprawdę szczerze i mocno cię kocha — zapewniła go.  
  
— Ja też ją kocham — przyznał się Harry, ze łzami w oczach. — Nie rozumiem jednak, czemu ją porwali? Przecież sami się jej pozbyli. — Zacisnął dłonie w pięści na kołdrze. Chciał znać powód.  
  
Czarownica westchnęła.  
  
— Według naszych informacji, odłam zajmujący się stworzeniem tych dzieci uważa, że posiadają one na tyle magii Voldemorta, że za pomocą odpowiednich rytuałów mogą sprowadzić jego duszę, by zamieszkała w ich ciałach. To istny cud lub miłosierdzie rodziny Swan, że zamiast oddać ją w ich ręce, odesłała ją do Severusa. Był świadomy ryzyka i zagrożenia, jakie ciąży nad nią i dlatego ukrywał ją w komnatach. Zgodziłam się na to, gdy wyjaśnił mi jej pochodzenie, nie mogłam jednak znieść myśli, że mała dziewczynka jest do końca życia uwięziona w czterech ścianach. Kiedy zastanawiałam się, co z tym zrobić, pojawiłeś się wraz z Elizabeth na obiedzie. Uznałam, że to jej szansa na normalne dzieciństwo. Powinnam jednak podjąć większe środki bezpieczeństwa. To porwanie nie powinno się nigdy zdarzyć. — Na samym końcu jej głos był pewien winy i zarzutów skierowanych do siebie samej.  
  
— Odzyskam ją — powiedział z całą pewnością Harry.  
  
— Zostaw to nam — powiedziała McGonagall, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu, gdy wstała z krzesła. — Zrobiłeś wystarczająco dużo, zabijając Voldemorta. Pozwól, że teraz my zajmiemy się jego naśladowcami i przywrócimy Elizabeth do domu. Masz się leczyć. — Nakazała mu. — Poppy ma rację. Miałeś bardzo poważny uraz. Najlepiej będzie, jak teraz pójdziesz spać. — Zaciągnęła firankę wokół jego łóżka. — Twoja magia musi się zregenerować.   
  
Nie wiedziała, że w Harrym już krążyła magia, gdy myślał nad tym, jak odzyskać Eli. Nie żartował. Miał zamiar przyprowadzić ją do Severusa i upewnić się przy tym, że już nikt nie odważy się wyrwać mu jej z rąk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I w ten oto sposób skończyłam kolejne opowiadanie. Chciałabym podziękować mojej niesamowitej becie, która się ze mną męczy oraz wszystkim, którzy mnie wspierali.  
> Miłego czytania.

Harry był sfrustrowany. Leżał w skrzydle medycznym od tygodnia i nikt nie chciał mu powiedzieć, jak idzie sprawa z odzyskaniem Eli. Irytujące było również to, że mimo wyzdrowienia nie chcieli go wypuścić, ponieważ nie mógł opanować swojej magii. Wyglądało na to, że gdy jego emocje były chwiejne, a raczej był wściekły i czuł chęć zemsty, to jego magia stawała się silniejsza i najwyraźniej bardziej zabójcza.   
  
Wysadził już pięć razy okna i zniszczył kilka krzeseł oraz łóżek, nie mówiąc już o podpalonych kotarach. Doprowadziło to do tego, że siedział tu sam i nikt mu nie chciał powiedzieć co się dzieje. Nie miał żadnych informacji. Nawet wizyty jego przyjaciół były kontrolowane. Miał tego już dość. Chciał znaleźć Eli. Nie obchodziło go, czy dziewczynka ma w sobie magię Voldemorta. Wyglądało na to, że on również ją ma. Nie liczyło się to, że dzięki temu nawiązali nić porozumienia. Najważniejsze było, że się zaprzyjaźnili. Dziewczynka stała się dla niego jak młodsza siostra. Dlatego, jak zawsze, postanowił sam zdobyć odpowiednie informacje.  
  
Poczekał do nocy, upewniając się, że madame Pomfrey śpi w swoich komnatach. Przez te wszystkie lata, gdy musiał spędzić czas w skrzydle medycznym, nauczył się jej harmonogramu. Wiedział, że robi ostatni obchód wśród pacjentów o dwudziestej pierwszej, a później spędza jeszcze dwie godziny w gabinecie uzupełniając dane i porządkując mikstury. Po tym czasie, udawała się do swoich pokojów.   
  
Kiedy usłyszał, jak zamykają się za nią drzwi, przeleżał w łóżku jeszcze godzinę, zanim odsunął kołdrę. Założył kapcie i narzucił na siebie sweter. Wciąż był w piżamie, uznając, że nie ma sensu się ubierać, gdy po całej swej eskapadzie miał zamiar wrócić.   
  
Stał chwilę w miejscu, próbując przyzwyczaić swój wzrok do ciemności. Jego różdżka została zabrana przez McGonagall, by nie popełnił żadnych głupstw, dlatego musiał polegać jedynie na swoim wzroku. Nie chciał ryzykować zapalenia świecy, wiedząc, że któryś z profesorów będzie patrolował szkolne korytarze.   
  
Gdy wymknął się ze skrzydło medycznego, od razu skierował się w stronę lochów. Miał zamiar porozmawiać ze Snapem. Przypuszczał, że mężczyzna nie chce go widzieć, biorąc pod uwagę, że od tamtej rozmowy nie odwiedził go nawet raz, ale miał zamiar wyciągnąć od niego informacje. Musiał wiedzieć, gdzie była Eli. Mistrz eliksirów z pewnością wpadnie w furię, gdy wejdzie do jego prywatnych komnat w środku nocy, ale po tym zrozumie, że mają wspólny cel. Odzyskanie siedmiolatki.   
  
Z nową determinacją, przemierzał korytarze starając się uniknąć wszelkich miejsc, gdzie ciemność zmieniała się w cień. Nie chciał być w najmniejszym stopniu złapany. Tak skupiał się nad tym, by nie zostać odkrytym, że niemal przegapił podniesione głosy dobiegające z jednej z oddalonych sal.   
  
Prawdopodobnie zignorowałby to i udał się w drugą stronę, gdyby nie to, że usłyszał imię Elizabeth. Zagryzając dolną wargę, przesunął się bliżej ściany i zakradł się do lekko uchylonych drzwi spod których wydobywało się nikłe światło.  
  
— Severusie, nie pozwalam ci tego użyć! — powiedziała surowo Mconagall.   
  
— Wciąż nie znaleźliście Elizabeth! — warknął mężczyzna.  
  
— Wiem, ale cały Zakon pracuje nad tym. Na pewno ją odzyskamy — zapewniała go dyrektorka.  
  
— I niby w jakim będzie stanie?! Nie wiadomo, co oni jej robią. Wiemy tylko, że chcą przywrócić Czarnego Pana poprzez pozostałości jego magii. Równie dobrze mogą odsączyć ją z jej magii. Doskonale wiesz, że taki proces powoduje śmierć!  
W pokoju rozbrzmiał ogłuszający trzask, gdy coś zostało rozbite. Harry na zewnątrz podskoczył nerwowo, nie mając śmiałości, by zerknąć do środka. Nie wiedział, co się stało, ale głos dyrektorki brzmiał o wiele łagodniej.   
  
— Wszyscy się o nią martwimy, Severusie. Przez ostatnie tygodnie bardzo się z nią związaliśmy, ale eliksir Dundrala w niczym ci nie pomoże. Jest niestabilny. Nigdy nie wiadomo było jak zadziała na użytkownika. Wiem, że nie chcesz skrzywdzić Harry’ego. Nie zaprzeczaj, Severusie. Dla każdego kto miał oczy, było widoczne, że w ciągu ostatniego roku byłeś w jego stosunku bardzo zaborczy. Po prostu daj nam jeszcze trochę czasu. Proszę cię. – Jej prośba została wypowiedziana niemal błagalnie. Harry czekał w napięciu na odpowiedź.  
  
— Trzy dni. Jeśli nie dowiemy się, gdzie jest, to użyję eliksiru Dundrala. I to ja go wypiję. Od samego początku to miałem być ja, Minerwo.  
  
— Och, Severusie. — W pokoju rozbrzmiały lekkie szumy i miękki hałas. — Chodź. Musisz się wyspać. Nie spałeś wystarczająco.  
  
Harry natychmiast wycofał się szybko do następnego korytarza, skąd obserwował, jak drzwi otwierają się i wychodzi McGonagall wraz z Severusem, który wyglądał strasznie z roztarganymi włosami i dużymi cieniami pod oczami, widocznymi nawet przy słabym świetle rzucanym przez różdżkę.   
  
Gryfon policzył cicho do tysiąca, zanim wrócił i wszedł do środka. Sala wyglądała jak wszystkie opuszczone pokoje w zamku. Jedyną różnicą był wielki kocioł, w którym znajdował się nieprzyjemnie pachnący eliksir w kolorze krwi. Harry przełknął ciężko i rozejrzał się dookoła. Kiedy jego wzrok odnalazł małą fiolkę, w jego głowie zaczął się tworzyć plan. Nie miał jeszcze go ustalonego do końca, ale miał jego zarysy. Musiał tylko jeszcze spotkać się z Hermioną.  
  
Chwycił fiolkę i ostrożnie nabrał porcję eliksiru. Skrzywił się, gdy zauważył, że mikstura jest tak samo gęsta jak krew. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że Snape wykrwawił kilka osób, by pozyskać składniki do tego eliksiru.   
  
Kiedy nabrał całą fiolkę, zatkał ją korkiem i schował do kieszeni swetra. Odwrócił się z zamiarem wrócenia do skrzydło szpitalnego. Uzyskał już potrzebne informacje.  
  


OoO

  
— Harry, uważam, że to nierozsądne.  
  
Gryfon uniósł wzrok znad książki, którą właśnie czytał i spojrzał na swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, która zajęła miejsce na krześle koło jego łóżka.  
  
— Znalazłaś informacje o eliksirze. — Natychmiast odłożył książkę, pochylając się w jej stronę.  
  
— Tak, ale wolałabym nigdy się o nim nie dowiedzieć. — Hermiona westchnęła, ale wiedziała, że jeśli chłopak pochwycił jakiś trop, to będzie się zachowywać niczym piekielny ogar, który wyczuł krew. Po prostu nie odpuści. — Jest jednym z najbardziej niestabilnych i nie przewidywalnych eliksirów. Nie dość, że trzeba go ważyć przez trzy dni bez odpoczynku, to efekt nigdy nie jest taki sam.   
  
— Powiedz mi na czym on polega. — Harry jeszcze bardziej się zbliżył, że mogła go bez problemu słyszeć, nawet jeśli zaczął szeptać: — Jak działa?   
  
— Jest to eliksir Dundrala. Ma swoją nazwę od warzyciela, który go wymyślił, po porwaniu swojej córki przez innego czarodzieja konkurującego z nim w zawodach. Miał ją uwolnić po tym, jak wygra konkurs, ale w trakcie jego trwania pomylił składniki, przez co zginął w wybuchu. Dundrala nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest jego córka. Mocno jednak pragnął ją odnaleźć. Stworzył eliksir przypominający coś na kształt zaklęcia namierzającego osoby. Jego działanie polega na tym, że osoba związana poprzez krew czy magię z zaginionym czarodziejem wypija go. Ich powiązania zaczynają na siebie oddziaływać i przyciągać, powodując, że stosująca go osoba zostaje przeniesiona w pobliże zaginionej. — Wyjaśniła jak najlepiej Hermiona. Sama do końca tego nie rozumiała. Eliksir został wykorzystany tylko kilka razy i wszystkie zapiski o nim były dość niejasne. — Jednak jest to bardzo niebezpieczne. Działa to poprzez powiązania, a dziedziczymy krew od dwojga rodziców. Magia również jest w pewnym sensie związana z nami, więc związek między czarodziejem, który wypił eliksir, a osobą którą chce znaleźć może być niepewny i spowodować najróżniejsze komplikacje. Zdarzało się, że czarodziej tracił część swojej magii, albo wysysał magię osoby znalezionej. Również były przypadki śmierci, spowodowanej przez nieokreśloną teleportację. Jeden z czarodziejów spadł z wysokości tysiąca metrów wprost na skały widoczne z oceanu, gdy został przeniesiony w pobliże latarni morskiej, gdzie była uwięziona jego młodsza siostra — zakończyła Hermiona.  
  
Harry milczał przez chwilę, zanim nie odwrócił się i wyciągnął spod poduszki fiolkę krwistoczerwonego eliksiru.  
  
— Czy tak wygląda?  
  
— Harry! — syknęła Hermiona niczym wściekła kotka i chwyciła go za nadgarstek, rozglądając się dookoła. — Jest to eliksir uznawany za tylko teoretycznie legalny. — Nagle spojrzała gwałtownie na przyjaciela. — Nie wypijesz go — powiedziała ostro.  
  
— Czyli wiesz, że posiadam magię Voldemorta — stwierdził Harry.  
  
Wcześniej wyjawił jej i Ronowi prawdę o Eli. Wiedział, że Snape nie chciał, żeby ujawnił tę informację, ale jego przyjaciele często mu pomagali i jeśli nie posiadali wszystkich szczegółów, to nie mogliby zrobić tego i tym razem. Nie wspomniał im jednak, że ma w sobie moc Voldemorta.  
  
— Ja… — Zawstydzona spuściła wzrok. — Czytałam zasady pojedynków czarodziejów. Wiedziałam, że coś takiego może się zdarzyć. Nie sądziłam, że się tak stało, dopóki nie zacząłeś wykazywać braku kontroli nad swoją magią. Mogło to oznaczać, że dostałeś magiczny zastrzyk mocy. Nie chciałam ci o tym mówić, bo…  
  
— Myślałaś, że zareaguję dość gwałtownie na wieść, że magia Voldemorta jest teraz moją — dokończył za nią Harry. Pokiwała lekko głową. — Nie winię cię. Sam nie wiedziałem co o tym sądzić, gdy się o tym dowiedziałem. Na szczęście, Eli jest ważniejsza. — Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Hermiona musiała się powstrzymać przed wzdrygnięciem. Nie chciała go uświadomić, że po pojedynku z Czarnym Panem zyskał również kilka niepokojących cech, tak jak ten uśmiech, niosący w sobie obietnicę przemocy. — Więc… — stuknął palcem w fiolkę — …czy wygląda na dobrze uwarzony?   
— Kolor jest odpowiedni — powiedziała, mrużąc oczy. — Czy jest gęsty…  
  
— Jak świeża krew? Tak. Mogę cię zapewnić, że wygląda jak świeżo upuszczona krew. — Harry pociągnął palcem po szkle. — Jak to działa? Wypiję go i co? Przecież nie jestem powiązany tylko z Eli.  
  
— Podczas picia go, musisz myśleć intensywnie o osobie, którą chcesz znaleźć. Wtedy twoja magia skupi się na niej i zajdą odpowiednie reakcje między… — Wypuściła powietrze, zdając sobie sprawę, że wchodzi w niepotrzebne szczegóły. — Musisz po prostu o niej myśleć, ale Harry… — Spojrzała błagalnie na przyjaciela. — To niebezpieczne. Możesz zostać przeniesiony do pokoju pełnego Śmierciożerców i to w dodatku magicznie wyczerpany. Dopiero co odzyskałeś rezerwy swej mocy.   
  
— Hermiono, muszę to zrobić. Zabrali Eli, gdy z nią byłem. Muszę sam się upewnić, że wróci cała i zdrowia. Chcę również upewnić się, że już więcej nie popełnią tego błędu.  
  
Hermiona przełknęła nerwowo. Nagle chciała się odsunąć od chłopaka. Tak jakby jej przyjaciel stał się nagle niebezpiecznym wężem, który skierował w jej stronę swój łeb. Ledwo się przed tym powstrzymała.   
  
— Godzina — powiedziała. — Dam ci godzinę od wypicia eliksiru. Jeśli nie wrócisz po tym czasie, powiem wszystko dyrektorce. Będziesz miał również na sobie zaklęcie namierzające, byśmy mogli jak najszybciej do ciebie dotrzeć.   
  
Harry uśmiechnął się, wracając do swojego starego dobrego ja. Hermiona rozluźniła się na ten widok.  
  
— Wzorowa uczennica tak jawnie łamiąca regulamin. Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie, Hermiono.  
  
— Bez takich. — Uderzyła go w ramię. — To wszystko dlatego, że się z tobą przyjaźnię. Zmieniłeś mnie na gorsze. I nie jesteśmy już uczniami. Nie wydalą nas ze szkoły. Chyba — dodała niepewnie.  
  
— Nie wyrzucą — Uścisnął jej dłonie. — A jakby coś, to zrzucicie wszystko na mnie.   
  
— Harry… — Hermiona spojrzała na niego surowo.   
  
— Dobrze. Rozumiem. Godzina — powiedział. — Musimy jednak odzyskać moją różdżkę. Słyszałem, że masz prywatne lekcje z McGonall w jej gabinecie… — Harry ściszył głos. Hermiona posłusznie pochyliła się do przodu, by lepiej go słyszeć. Już się bała, jak będzie brzmiał jego plan.  
  


OoO

  
Harry czekał w skrzydle szpitalnym. Siedział na łóżku, czytając książkę. Kołdra zasłaniała, że jest całkowicie ubrany. W kaburze na ręku znajdowała się różdżka odzyskana przez Hermionę. Teraz tylko Ron musiał wypełnić swoją część planu.   
  
Gryfon spojrzał na swój nieodłączny zegarek na ręku. Zbliżała się piętnasta. Ron powinien właśnie…  
  
— Ostrożnie! Chcesz mnie zabić!?  
  
Harry uniósł wzrok wpatrując się wejście do skrzydła medycznego przez które wszedł Malfoy. Trzymał się za twarz. Spomiędzy jego palców spływała krew, barwiąc jego koszulę i spodnie. Miał również podbite oko.  
  
— Przestań dramatyzować, fretko.  
  
Za nim wszedł Ron. Miał potargane ubranie i rozciętą wargę, ale wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż Ślizgon.   
  
— Ty… — Malfoy chciał z pewnością zaatakować go słownie, ale wtedy krew wleciała do jego ust. Wydał z siebie dźwięk, który brzmiał jak umierające zwierzę.  
  
— Proszę się uspokoić. – Sprout stanęła koło nich. Nie wiedziała, co zrobić z chłopcami, którzy mordowali się wzrokiem.  
  
— Co tu się stało? — zapytała madame Pomfrey, wychodząc ze swojego gabinetu.   
  
— Chłopcy bili się na korytarzu. Rozdzieliłam ich i postanowiłam przyprowadzić do ciebie — wyjaśniła nauczycielka.  
  
— Ten zdrajca krwi zaatakował mnie bez powodu! — krzyknął Malfoy, wskazując na Rona.  
  
— Pierwszy nazwałeś Mionę szlamą — odparł wściekły chłopak.  
  
— Nie skłamałem — odparł wyniośle Ślizgon.   
  
— Ty oślizgły wężu!  
  
Ron wymknął się spod dłoni profesor i zaatakował blondwłosego chłopaka. Dwie czarownice natychmiast ruszyły, by rozdzielić bijących się chłopców.   
  
Harry wykorzystując zamieszanie, wstał z łóżka i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. W drzwiach obrócił się i spojrzał na przyjaciela, który właśnie w tym momencie uniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się do niego zakrwawionymi zębami. Skinął mu głową i uciekł ze skrzydła medycznego.   
  
Chciał tylko, żeby Ron zrobił zamieszanie, by mógł się wymknąć. Nie spodziewał się, że rozpocznie bójkę, tylko po to by wypełnić plan. Był mu jednak wdzięczny, tylko miał nadzieję, że nie dozna przez to zbyt wielu kontuzji.   
  
Szybko biegł korytarzami, mijając uczniów. W kieszeni jego peleryny znajdowała się fiolka. Na serdecznym palcu lewej dłonie miał pierścionek Hermiony, na który było rzucone zaklęcie lokalizujące. Wiedział, że miał jedynie godzinę, zanim dziewczyna pójdzie do dyrektorki i powie jej wszystko oraz uruchomi zaklęcie śledzące. W tym czasie musiał dostać się do Eli i ją uwolnić. Zegar tykał. Nie miał wiele czasu.   
  
Kiedy znalazł się na błoniach, skierował się w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Nie miał zamiaru wejść do niego. Chciał jedynie być poza zasięgiem osób będących w Zamku. Kiedy uznał, że nikt go nie widzi, wyciągnął fiolkę i myśląc intensywnie o Eli oraz o łączącej ich magii wypił cały eliksir Dundrala.   
  
Mikstura, po trafieniu do jego ust, paliła go. Biorąc pod uwagę jej wygląd sądził, że będzie smakować metalicznie jak krew, zamiast tego czuł się tak jakby pił żywy ogień. Czuł się tak, jakby spalała cały jego przełyk i brzuch. Mrugając gwałtownie, by pozbyć się łez, starał się wciąż myśleć o Eli.   
  
Nagle poczuł szarpnięcie. Tak jakby dwie osoby pociągały go w różne strony. Jego ciało było rozrywane. Ból spowodował, że przestał normalnie widzieć. Przed jego oczami było tylko białe światło. Upadł na kolana. Pod nim nie było już trawy. Teraz to był żwir i piasek.   
  
Opadając na czworaka, zwymiotował. To, co wyleciało z jego ust, było czerwone i płynne. Nie wiedział, czy to eliksir, czy jego krew. Miał wrażenie, że cały jego przełyk jest poraniony. Trząsł się niekontrolowanie. Chciało mu się płakać. Najbardziej na świecie pragnął się zwinąć w kącie. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić. Musiał znaleźć Eli.  
  
Biorąc się w garść, otarł rękawem usta i wstał na drżących nogach. Przed nim roztaczała się zrujnowana rezydencja. Wyglądała niczym wyjęta z horroru. Farba schodziła z drewna, niektóre okna były powybijane, kilka schodków prowadzących na taras było połamanych.   
  
Harry został przeniesiony na podjazd rezydencji, jedynie kilka metrów od jej głównego wyjścia. Aż dziwne, że nie został zauważony, gdy był w osłabionym stanie.   
  
Młodzieniec wyjął różdżkę z kabury i ściskając ją mocno w dłoni, zaczął okrążać budynek, wpatrując się uważnie w jej okno. Mimo ogólnej opinii, nie był aż tak głupi, by atakować potencjalną bandę Śmierciożerców przez frontowe drzwi. Jeśli ta rezydencja miała podobny układ jak zwykłe domy mugoli, to z tyłu powinno znajdować się drugie wejście.  
  
Ulżyło mu, gdy dotarł do tylnego ogrodu i nie został zatrzymany przez nikogo. Z drugiej strony, wzbudzało to w nim również pewne podejrzenia. Nie sądził, że Śmierciożercy mogą być aż tak nieostrożni. Przecież powinni mieć kogoś na czatach, a przynajmniej zaklęcia monitorujące ich posiadłość. Do licha, gdzie są podstawowe bariery, które przynajmniej powodowałyby u niego niechęć do wejścia do domu. Nic takiego jednak nie było. Co więcej, kiedy dotknął drzwi, te uchyliły się z przeraźliwym jękiem. Zamarł, czekając i wysłuchując się w ciszę. Kiedy upewnił się, że nie został odkryty, wszedł do środka.   
  
Jeśli w ogóle było to możliwe, wnętrze rezydencji wyglądało jeszcze gorzej. Farba schodziła ze ścian, było czuć stęchliznę i zbutwiałe deski. Ogólnie, całe otoczenie świadczyło o tym, że nikt tutaj nie mieszkał od długiego czasu. Możliwe, że eliksir Dundrala zawiódł i Harry nie znalazł się w ogóle w pobliżu Eli. Zerknął na zegarek. Miał jeszcze czterdzieści minut zanim Hermiona poinformuje profesorów o jego poczynaniach. Równie dobrze może się w tym czasie rozejrzeć.  
  
Nie marnując już czasu, skierował się do pierwszego pokoju po lewej. Była to kuchnia. Dopiero brak kurzu na stole i niektóre naczynia oraz jedzenie dały jakieś wskazówki, że rezydencja może nie być tak do końca opuszczona. Trzymając się blisko ściany i starając się stąpać jak najciszej, Harry poszedł zbadać resztę pokoi. Były to różne użytkowe pomieszczenia. Duża jadalnia, mniejszy salon, mała sala balowa i kilka pokoi, które zostały przekształcone w sypialnie.   
  
Harry był coraz bardziej pewny, że jednak trafił w dobre miejsce. Nie mógł jednak nigdzie dostrzec śladów dziewczynki. Nie widział również żadnych innych czarodziejów. Dopiero zbliżając się do największego salonu, tuż przy głównym wejściu, usłyszał szmery i szuranie. Potem było chrapanie i jęki. Marszcząc brwi wychylił się i zajrzał do środka. To, co ujrzał spowodowało, że nie wiedział czy się histerycznie śmiać, czy zbierać szczękę z podłogi.  
  
Spodziewał się gromady Śmierciożerców odprawiających czarne rytuały, ale zamiast tego zastał istną parodię.   
  
Dookoła leżeli pół nadzy czarodzieje i czarownice. W powietrzu unosiła się silna woń alkoholu i seksu. Wszędzie były butelki. Zamiast skupionej grupy, Harry zastał upojonych wyznawców Voldemorta.   
  
Ci durnie porwali Eli. Zaatakowali ich w miejscu, gdzie mieli być bezpieczni. Uwięzili ją.  
  
Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Miał ochotę rzucić na nich najokrutniejsze klątwy. Czyraki pokryłyby ich ciała, języki by spuchły, oczy zaczęły krwawić…   
  
Koniec jego różdżki zaczął się lekko świecić. Nie wiadomo, jakby się to potoczyło, gdyby nie jęk na końcu salonu. Zielone oczy natychmiast skupiły się na mężczyźnie, który pojękując usiadł z butelką alkoholu przy ścianie.  
  
— Nora, obudź się. — Szturchnął nogą leżącą niedaleko czarownicę w szkarłatnej szacie. — To twoja kolej karmienia.  
  
— Zostaw mnie — burknęła czarownica. — Ta smarkula nie umrze, jeśli czegoś nie zje. — Wzdrygnęła się widocznie. — I nie chcę widzieć tych bestii.  
  
— Taaa. — Czarodziej przytknął do ust gwint butelki i wziął jeden porządny łyk. — Ale to ma obudzić naszego pana.  
  
— Jeśli sami nie umrzemy. — Z pomrukami i jękami, uniosła się na rękach, by opierając się o ścianę usiąść koło swojego towarzysza. — Daj mi ją. — Sięgnęła po butelkę. Po tym, jak wypiła dużą część trunku, odezwała się jeszcze raz. — Łeb mi pęka i tak nie dam rady wejść na górę…  
  
Harry nie słuchał już więcej. Jeszcze trochę i zabiłby ich. Domyślał się, że ta „smarkula”, jak ją nazwała kobieta to Eli. Miał naprawdę ochotę wysadzić cały ten budynek, gdy usłyszał, że nie martwią się o to, czy zje oraz to, że coś niebezpiecznego jest razem z nią. Miał zamiar znaleźć dziewczynkę i wynieść się stąd.  
  
Nie przejmując się już ukrywaniem, gdyż pijani czarodzieje nie zauważyliby zapewne wściekłego smoka, pobiegł na górę. Najpierw trafił na dwie puste sypialnie, ale trzeci pokój znajdujący się na samym końcu korytarza w końcu przyniósł mu lekkie ukojenie.  
  
Jedynym meblem w pokoju było ogromne łóżko. Narzuta była poszarpana i poplamiona, ale to się nie liczyło. Ważne było to, że przy jego zagłówku siedziała skulona Elizabeth. Miała na sobie to same ubranie, jakie miała w dniu porwania. Była brudna i rozczochrana, ale na jej ciele nie było żadnych śladów przemocy.   
  
— _Prosssszę, prosssszę. Zossstawcie mnie. Odejdźcie._  
  
Płakała, nie unosząc wzroku. Harry omal nie cofnął się w szoku, słysząc wężomowę. Eli mówiła językiem węży. Czy to był wpływ magii Voldemorta? Ale czemu właśnie mówiła w tym języku.  
  
— _Mały mówca się nasss boi._  
  
— _Mały mówca nie może nasss zrozumieć._  
  
— _Mały mówca jessst sssłaby._  
  
— _Mały mówca to dziecko._  
  
— _Mały mówca nie zasssługuje na dar._  
  
— _Mały mówca jessst cenny._  
  
Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że od razu tego nie zauważył. Musiał być za bardzo skupiony na Eli, by zauważyć z pięćdziesiąt różnych węży w pokoju rozmawiających ze sobą. Były one wszędzie. Pełzały po podłodze, w pobliżu łóżka, niektóre wędrowały na parapet, a jeszcze inne wspięły się na łóżko.   
  
Kiedy jeden z nich otarł się o nogę dziewczynki, ta krzyknęła i skuliła się jeszcze bardziej, płacząc. Harry nie mógł tego znieść. Wszedł do środka. Węże natychmiast obróciły łby w jego stronę. Jeden z nich syknął na niego ostrzegawczo.  
  
— _Kolejny dwunożny._  
  
— _Będzie nasss bił._  
  
— _Zaatakuje nasss._  
  
— _Będzie chciał dotknąć małego mówcę._  
  
— _Zjeść go._  
  
— _Ugryźć._  
  
— _Udusssić._  
  
— _Cisssza!_ — syknął na nich wściekle Harry. Eli, słysząc ten wściekły syk wzdrygnęła się, łkając. Inne węże, przyjęły mniej agresywną postawę i zaczęły pełzać w jego stronę.  
  
— _Nowy mówca._  
  
— _Nowy mówca._  
  
— _Nowy mówca._  
  
Harry nie mógł znieść ich syczenia, zwłaszcza gdy widział, jak Eli z każdym głośniejszym sykiem kuli się coraz bardziej.   
  
— _Milczeć_ — powiedział stanowczo i podszedł do dziewczynki. — _Eli._ — Siedmiolatka nie zareagowała. — _Eli_ — powtórzył i dotknął jej ramienia. Elizabeth uderzyła głową o zagłówek łóżka, gdy odsunęła się gwałtownie. Jednak to spowodowała, że uniosła wzrok i wreszcie go ujrzała.  
  
— _Hally_ — powiedziała rozpaczliwie i rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Przytulił ją z ulgą. Obawiał się, że dziewczynka nie będzie chciała go wiedzieć, obwiniając go, że jej nie obronił.  
  
— _Ciii, już wssszyssstko w porządku._  
  
Pogłaskał ją po rozczochranych i tłustych włosach. Siedmiolatka wzdrygnęła się jeszcze raz przestraszona i odsunęła się, patrząc na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
  
— _Dlaczego mówisssz jak one._ — Spojrzała na niego panicznie. — _To ssstrassszne._   
  
— _Eli, nie rozumiem. Też tak mówisssz._  
  
Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje. Kiedy pierwszy raz użył wężomowy również nie wiedział, że to zrobił, ale nie było to dla niego w żaden sposób przerażające. Brzmiało to dziwnie w jego uszach, było to jednak jak rozmowa z obcokrajowcem, który ma dziwny akcent. Eli nie powinna być tak przerażona.  
  
— _Przessstań_ — powiedziała ze strachem. — _Przessstań!_ — krzyknęła, gdy Harry próbował ją uspokoić.  
  
— _Mały mówca nasss nie rozumie._ — Gryfon odwrócił głowę w stronę parapetu, na którym leżał duży alpinistyczny boa. — _Mówi ssszlachetnym językiem. Nie rozumie go. Obdarowana darem. Nie potrafiącą go wykorzystać._  
  
Harry spojrzał na dziewczynkę, która trzymając rozpaczliwie jego płaszcz, wciąż patrzyła się na niego ze strachem.   
  
— Już nic ci nie grozi, Eli — powiedział jeszcze raz, ale tym razem skupiając się na tym, by nie mówić językiem węży. — Nic ci już nie grozi — powtórzył. — Jestem przy tobie. Wracasz do domu.  
  
— Do tatusssia? — spytała. Jej dolna warga drżała.  
  
— Tak. Wracasz do tatusia. Obiecuję.  
  
— _Dziękuję_.   
  
Znów wpadła w jego ramiona, płacząc, ale tym razem z ulgi. Harry trzymał ją mocno, pozwalając się wypłakać. Gdyby teraz któryś z porywaczy wszedł do środka, to miałby do czynienia z wściekłym Gryfonem, którego magia niespokojnie grążyła w ciele.   
  
Może minęło pięć minut, a może wieczność, ale szloch Eli ucichł. Jej oddech stał się powolny i miarowy... Zasnęła. Prawdopodobnie nie zaznała zbyt wiele snu będąc zbyt przerażona.   
  
Harry spojrzał na zegarek. Zostało dziesięć minut. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Hermiona zawsze dotrzymywała słowa, Zakon Feniksa pojawi się tutaj za jakieś piętnaście do dwudziestu minut. Wstał, podnosząc dziewczynkę. Spojrzał na boa, który wcześniej się do niego odezwał.  
  
— _Dlaczego nie odessszliście z tego pokoju?_  
  
Wąż podniósł leniwie głowę.   
  
— _W drzwiach bariera. Nie można wyjść. Tylko wejść._  
  
— _Gdybym ją znissszczył, chcielibyście się zemścić na ludziach, którzy wasss tu uwięzili?_  
  
W pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiały syki. Boa spojrzał na niego uważnie. Harry mógł przysiąc, że zmrużył oczy, chociaż fizycznie nie było to możliwe.  
  
— _Zabić boleśnie. To byśmy zrobili_ — zasyczał groźnie.  
  
— _Dobrze. Chcę, żeby każda osssoba, która miessszkała w tej rezydencji zginęła w bolesny sssposób. Macie jednak nie przynosssić bólu tym, którzy przyjdą po mnie._  
  
— _Jeśli nasss uwolnisssz, mówco, to ssspełnimy twą prośbę_.   
  
Boa ześlizgnął się z parapetu i ociężałym ruchem wraz ze swoimi pobratymcami podpełzł do drzwi. Harry również do nich podszedł. Skupiając się, mógł dostrzec niewyraźne rysy bariery. Najwidoczniej miała powstrzymać przed opuszczeniem pokoju tych, którzy nie znali odpowiedniego hasła. Harry również nie znał dezaktywującego hasła, ale na nieszczęście porywaczy, posiadał najwyraźniej destrukcyjną, silną magię.  
  
Po raz pierwszy od pokonania Voldemorta pozwolił sobie, by jego magia przejęła nad wszystkim kontrolę. Poczuł się jak nowo narodzony. Moc szumiała wokół niego, pełznąc po jego skórze i podnosząc każdy włos na jego ciele. To było tak, jakby stał pośrodku pola podczas intensywnej burzy.   
  
Uśmiechając się z okrucieństwem wyszedł z pokoju. Przez chwilę czuł się tak, jakby coś go blokowało, powstrzymywało, ale po chwili bariery rozpadły się pod wpływem jego mocy. W powietrzu rozbrzmiał trzask, a rezydencja zatrzęsła się aż po fundament. Czarodzieje na dole zaczęli krzyczeć, nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Węże zaczęły wypełzać na korytarz, a później w dół. Wiedziały, gdzie są ich ofiary.   
  
Harry poczekał jeszcze pięć minut, aby upewnić się, że węże odpowiednio zajęły się porywaczami Eli. Dopiero po tym czasie zszedł na dół, nie zwracając uwagi na paniczne krzyki i rzucane zaklęcia. Przeszedł przez salon, a później wyszedł na zewnątrz. Szedł przed siebie, aż nie poczuł pieczenia na palcu, gdzie był pierścionek Hermiony. Po chwili wokół niego rozbrzmiały trzaski aportacji. Pojawił się Zakon Feniksa.  
  
— Potter! — krzyknął Snape, dopadając do niego, ale gdy zobaczył, kogo trzyma w ramionach, jego ton stał się łagodniejszy. — Nic jej nie jest? — Odgarnął włosy Elizabeth, by zobaczyć jej śpiącą twarz.   
  
— Wydaje się wykończona i pewnie głodna, ale nie widziałem, by była ranna. Lepiej jednak będzie jeśli weźmiemy ją do madame Pomfrey — odpowiedział Harry, pochylając się w jego stronę, by oprzeć głowę o ramię mężczyzny. Wciąż źle się czuł po eliksirze Dundrala. Palce mistrza eliksirów wsunęły się w jego włosy.   
  
— Głupi dzieciak — szepnął, całując go delikatnie w ucho.  
  
Tuż obok nich rozbrzmiało odchrząknięcie. Unieśli wzrok, by zobaczyć członka Zakonu, który obserwował ich z zawstydzeniem.  
  
— Co z porywaczami?  
  
— Są w rezydencji. Ale nie sądzę, żeby któryś z nich coś powiedział. — Mężczyzna kiwnął głową, ale kiedy zaczął zbierać ludzi, by ruszyć w stronę budynku, Harry dodał: — Nie krzywdzie węży. Dały słowo, że was nie zaatakują. — Spojrzał na Severusa. — Możemy już wrócić? Czuje się zmęczony.  
  
— Tak — zgodził się Snape. Chwycił Harry’ego w pasie, przygotowując się do aportacji. Zanim jednak to uczynił, zwrócił się do pozostałych członków Zakonu.  
  
— Upewnijcie się, że nikt nie uciekł i zbierzcie wszystkie informacje. Chcę być pewien, że nie mieli żadnych wspólników.  
  
— Wiemy jak wykonywać swoją pracę — odpowiedział mu ten sam czarodziej. — Zabierz stąd swoją rodzinę.  
  
Snape nie protestował, aportował się z powrotem na błonia zamku.  
  


OoO

  
Harry wracał ze skrzydła medycznego. Po swoim wyczynie, musiał spędzić dwa dni na odtruwaniu. Najwyraźniej przyjęcie przez niego eliksiru Duglasa spowodowało u niego coś na kształt tego, co odczuwali narkomani na odwyku. Miał dreszcze, bóle głowy, poty, wymioty – ogólnie, chciał umrzeć. Nie mógł nawet liczyć na współczucie madame Pomfrey, która wciąż była na niego wściekła za to, że uciekł spod jej opieki, by zażyć niebezpieczny środek.   
  
Na szczęście, teraz czuł się lepiej. Dwie godzinny temu McGonagall spotkała się z nim, by podać mu wszystkie szczegóły, które go ominęły przez te dni. Najwyraźniej grupa, która porwała Eli nie była Śmierciożercami, tylko wyznawcami Czarnego Pana, którzy dowiedzieli się w nieznanych okolicznościach o całym eksperymencie Voldemorta i uznali, że wskrzeszą go poprzez magię w powstałych dzieciach.   
  
Nie mieli żadnego planu ani nic. Wypytywali wszystkich dawnych zwolenników Czarnego Pana z okresu dwudziestu lat wstecz, aż odnaleźli rodziny, które opiekowały się dziećmi podobnymi do Eli. Żadne z nich nie przeżyło do tych czasów. Jednakże, dowiedzieli się o córce Snape’a. Nie mogli się z nim skontaktować, ponieważ wiedzieli, że ostatecznie stanął po stronie światła i gdyby się dowiedział, co planują, od razu nasłałaby na nich aurorów.   
  
Dlatego też obserwowali mistrza eliksirów, licząc na to, że może dowiedzą się, czy ma dziecko. Gdy upewnili się, że w zamku naprawdę istnieje dziewczynka, która najwyraźniej jest jego córką, zaczęli planować jej porwanie. Okazja nadarzyła się, gdy Harry zabrał ją na spacer poza teren zamku. Ale jak było wspomniane wcześniej, nie mieli żadnego planu.   
  
Wiedzieli, że Eli posiada w sobie cząstkę magii Voldemorta, ale nie mieli pojęcia, jak to ma im pomóc wskrzesić ich mistrza. Dlatego postanowili uwięzić Eli w pokoju wraz z wężami, licząc na to, że te spowodują, że magia Czarnego Pana ożywi się w niej, a sam Voldemort znajdzie sposób, by zawładnąć jej ciałem.   
  
Słysząc to, Harry niemal parsknął śmiechem. Nawet nie wiedział jak to określić. Ci ludzie byli naprawdę głupcami. Jednak oni uważali, że to działa, ponieważ dziewczynka zaczęła syczeć. Eli mogła nieść w sobie magię Voldemorta, ale wyglądało na to, że powodowała ona jedynie, że dziewczynka mówiła wężomową, ale nie mogła jej zrozumieć.   
  
Kiedy Zakon Feniksa wszedł do rezydencji, zastali jedynie węże i martwych czarodziejów. Wszystkie informacje, które zdobyli pochodziły od zapisków jednej z osób, która opisywała jak ich grupa dąży do wskrzeszenia Czarnego Pana i jak wielkie zaszczyty ich czekają, gdy im się uda.  
  
Eli nie miała żadnych obrażeń. Była jedynie wystraszona tym wszystkim i wycieńczona oraz brudna. Poza tym, nie miała żadnych fizycznych objawów nadużycia. Porywacze najwyraźniej się w ogóle nią nie interesowali. Chcieli, by ich pan wrócił i sądzili, że dziewczynka im w tym pomoże i dlatego nie chcieli w żaden trwały sposób jej uszkodzić. Dlatego, po podstawowej obserwacji w skrzydle medycznym, wróciła do komnat swojego ojca.   
  
Harry właśnie do niej szedł, by upewnić się, że naprawdę nic jej nie jest. Chciał również ją przeprosić za to, że pozwolił, by jej się to przydarzyło. Upewnić ją, że nigdy się nic takiego już nie zdarzy. Że będzie ją chronić i bronić.  
  
Z tym właśnie postanowieniem zapukał do drzwi mistrza eliksirów. Próbował wcześniej użyć hasła, ale nie było widać żadnych efektów. Najwyraźniej Snape zmienił je po porwaniu. Wciąż był aż nadto ostrożnym szpiegiem.  
  
Zapukał jeszcze raz. Kiedy już miał zrezygnować i wrócić do dormitorium, ściana zniknęła.  
  
— Seve…   
  
Chciał przywitać mężczyznę, ale ten chwycił go za koszulę i wciągnął do środka. Natychmiast przygwoździł go do ściany i zaatakował jego usta. Snape całował go gwałtownie i z wielką pasją. Był to ich pierwszy prawdziwy pocałunek i Harry był nim przytłoczony, ale nie miał nic przeciwko temu.   
  
Przechylając głowę na bok, by mieć lepszy zakres ruchu, wsunął swoje dłonie we włosy mężczyzny, jęcząc, gdy ten przygryzł jego dolną wargę.  
  
Severus chwycił go za biodra i uniósł lekko. Harry instynktownie oplótł swoje nogi wokół jego pasa, dziękując niebiosom po raz pierwszy, że ma typową budowę szukającego. Był chudy, mały i niewysoki, dzięki czemu mistrz eliksirów mógł go z łatwością przytrzymywać, kiedy się całowali.  
  
Snape wsunął kolano pod pośladki Gryfona, zapewniając mu jeszcze większą stabilność, kiedy zabrał swoje dłonie z jego bioder i zaczął szarpać jego ubranie. Rozpiął mu koszulę, a później odpiął guzik w spodniach i rozsunął suwak. Nie czekał, by Harry zorientował się co dzieje. Włożył dłoń w jego bieliznę, obejmując erekcję młodszego mężczyzny.   
  
Harry jęknął i uderzył głową o ścianę. Jego biodra drgały nerwowo, kiedy mistrz eliksirów trzymał go mocno, a jego kciuk krążył wokół główki jego erekcji.   
  
— Se… Severusie… — jęknął, szarpiąc go za włosy. Jego biodra poruszały się nieustannie. Pragnął więcej dotyku, więcej doznań…  
  
— Dotknij mnie — powiedział Snape, chwytając jego nadgarstek i odciągając jego dłoń od swoich włosów i nakierowując go na przód swoich spodni.  
  
Harry przełknął nerwowo, gdy poczuł wypukłość pod swoimi palcami. Oblizując wargi, przycisnął dłoń, wyczuwając bardziej erekcję mężczyzny.   
  
— Wyjmij go — powiedział do mężczyzny. Może nie miał zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia, ale nie można było mu odmówić odwagi godnej prawdziwego Gryfona.  
  
Severus spojrzał na niego uważnie, a później przytrzymując go jedną dłonią, szybko i dość niezręcznie rozpiął swoje spodnie i opuścił je wraz z bielizną na tyle, by młodszy mężczyzna mógł ujrzeć jego erekcję. Harry przełknął ślinę, widząc jak duży jest mistrz eliksirów.  
  
— Nie musimy iść do końca. — Uspokoił go Severus.  
  
— Nic mi nie jest.   
  
Harry pokręcił głową i opuścił stopy na ziemię, a przynajmniej próbował, bo kolano Snape pod jego tyłkiem uniemożliwiło mu stanięcie na stopach. Sięgał jedynie palcami podłogi, ale nie miał nic przeciwko temu.   
  
Przechylając się do przodu, położył większy nacisk na klatce piersiowej kochanka, ufając mu że ten go nie opuści. Z wysiłkiem również pociągnął spodnie w dół. Z sykiem wciągnął powietrze przez zęby, gdy zimne powietrze w lochach owiało jego erekcję.  
  
Gdy przyzwyczaił się do tego nowego uczucia, uśmiechnął się zawadiacko do Severusa i oblizując swoją dłoń, chwycił ich erekcje. Jego dłoń była zbyt mała, aby objąć je dokładnie, ale najwyraźniej mistrzowi eliksirów to nie przeszkadzało, ponieważ jego głowa opadła na ramię Harry’ego.  
  
— Bezczelny bachor — powiedział, gryząc go lekko w szyję.  
  
— Podoba ci się to — stwierdził z uśmiechem.  
  
Zadrżał, gdy do jego ręki dołączyła większa dłoń Snape’a. Obejmowali swoje erekcje, które ocierały się o siebie. Usta Severusa wędrowały po szyi i ramieniu Harry’ego, który poruszał biodrami, ocierając się jeszcze bardziej o mężczyznę. Było mu tak dobrze. Wreszcie porzucili wszystkie zagrywki i drażnienie się.   
  
Ich usta połączyły się w pocałunku, który niósł pasję i wszelkie odczucia, które na początku może były łagodne, ale z każdym mijanym dniem stawały się coraz silniejsze, pilniejsze, aż doprowadziły ich do tego momentu.   
  
Harry zadrżał intensywnie, gdy jego ciało przeszył dreszcz. Pojękiwał cicho, gdy Severus, zamiast przestać go dotykać wciąż poruszał ich dłońmi, drażniąc go i doprowadzając do orgazmu. Była to tortura, bo Gryfon był wrażliwy i wszystko przeżywał o wiele intensywniej, a jednocześnie dodatkowa przyjemność, bo gdy pierwsza potrzeba odeszła, mógł patrzeć, jak twarz Snape’a wykrzywia się w przyjemności, gdy osiągał swoje spełnienie.  
  
Kiedy było po wszystkim, Severus puścił go. Harry zadrżał i oparł się o ścianę, gdy jego nogi nie mogły utrzymać w pełni jego ciężaru.  
  
— Co teraz? — zapytał na mężczyznę, który poprawiał swoje ubranie.  
  
— Zakładam, że Elizabeth byłaby bardzo szczęśliwa, gdyby zobaczyła cię jutrzejszego poranku po przebudzeniu — odpowiedział.  
  
— Och. — Harry przestał się uśmiechać. — To znaczy… dobrze. O której mam przyjść? — zapytał zawiedziony, że najwyraźniej to, co stało się przed chwilą, nic między nimi nie zmieniło. Znów wracali do flirtu i drażniącego dotyku.  
  
— Najlepiej byłoby gdybyś został. Również nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdybyś został w moim łóżku i to nie tylko dzisiejszej nocy.   
  
Z lekkim uśmiechem, Severus dotknął miejsca, gdzie jego szyja łączyła się z ramieniem. W tym miejscu znajdował się ślad jego zębów. Nikt nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że był zaborczym draniem i wreszcie oznaczył tego, którego pragnął od bardzo długiego czasu.   
  
Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie musi się ograniczać z powodu Elizabeth. Harry udowodnił, że jest godny. Nawet jeśli wcześniej popełnił błąd, ryzykował swoje życie, by odnaleźć jego córkę. Chronił ją z zaciekłością. Jakby mógł odmówić tak pięknemu, potężnemu i kochającego jego córkę młodzieńcowi?  
  
— W takim razie, chodźmy.   
  
Harry śmiejąc się, chwycił mężczyznę za rękę i pociągnął go w stronę sypialni. Wszystkim innym mogli się martwić później. Teraz najważniejsze, że Eli była bezpieczna i cała, a oni wreszcie przestali ukrywać swoje uczucia.  
  


OoO

  
_3 miesiące później_  
  
Harry stał przed lustrem w sypialni mistrza eliksirów. Wpatrywał się w oficjalne zielone szaty, które miał na sobie. Niezbyt podobało mu się, że ma mieć na sobie kolor ślizgonów, ale Hermiona powiedziała, że ten odcień podkreśla jego oczy, a Severus, kiedy go w nich zobaczył, obdarzył go namiętnym pocałunkiem. Już myślał, że dadzą sobie spokój ze wszystkim i spędzą dzisiejszy dzień w łóżku, ale mężczyzna miał stalową wolę i po pięciu minutach odsunął się i z zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem powiedział mu, że ma się doprowadzić do porządku. Dlatego też Harry już po raz piąty próbował doprowadzić swoje włosy do ładu.  
  
Naprawdę nie chciał tego zrobić, ale reporterzy zaczęli węszyć wokół ostatniego ataku oraz tego, że był widziany z małą dziewczynką. Nie minęło wiele czasu, aby cały magiczny świat dowiedział się, że ma bliskie relacje z córką swojego profesora, który był Śmierciożercą, co prawda szpiegiem, ale na swoim ramieniu miał znak Voldemorta. Pod bramami Hogwartu czaiła się prasa, co rusz były wysyłane listy od nieznanych mu czarownic z pytaniem, co wiąże go z Severusem, bo jeśli chce mieć dzieci, to skłonne są ofiarować mu swoje łono.   
  
Zadrżał na tą myśl. Żeby jeszcze to był odosobniony przypadek, ale takich listów były dziesiątki. Nie miał pojęcia, że ktoś może być tak zdesperowany.  
  
— _Dobrze się czujesssz?_ — zapytała Eli, stojąca w progu.  
  
Zadając to pytanie użyła wężomowy. Harry uświadomił ją, że posiada tą umiejętność i chociaż nie potrafiła zrozumieć węży, to zaczęła starać się jej używać, gdy chciała z nim o czymś porozmawiać, jednocześnie nie będąc podsłuchiwaną przez innych. Severus nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Nawet to pochwalał, uważając, że to przydatna zdolność.  
  
— Tak, Eli. Nic mi nie jest. — Podszedł do niej i przytulił ją. Ona również miała na sobie oficjalną szatę.  
  
— Nie chcesssz mnie za córkę? — zapytała niepewnie.  
  
— Nie, Eli. — Uścisnął ją mocniej, a później odsunął na odległość ramion, by móc spojrzeć jej w oczy. — Może nie znamy się zbyt długo, ale znaczysz dla mnie bardzo wiele. Kocham cię, jak i twojego ojca.   
  
Właśnie dlatego dzisiaj był tak ubrany i dlatego reporterzy zostali zaproszeni do zamku. Chcąc się upewnić, że nikt nie będzie chciał już porwać Eli, miał zamiar oficjalnie przyznać się do związku z Severusem i uznać Elizabeth za swoją córkę, dając jej przez to swoją obronę i ochronę Zakonu Feniksa.  
  
— To dlaczego jesteś zdenerwowany? — zapytała, przygryzając dolną wargę.  
  
— Nie lubię przemawiać do tłumów, a reporterzy mnie przerażają.  
  
— _Boisssz się czegoś?_ — zapytała, zdumiona.  
  
— Tak, ale będziesz ze mną, więc będę mógł to zrobić. — Wstał, chwytając ją za rękę. — Chodźmy, twój tata z pewnością się niecierpliwi.  
  
Kiwnęła głową i razem z nim wyszła na zewnątrz. Severus czekał na nich przed drzwiami, przez które wchodzili profesorowie do Wielkiej Sali. Znajdował się w niej cały tłum reporterów. Harry przełknął nerwowo ślinę słysząc hałas wydobywający się ze środka.  
  
— Czekają na ciebie — powiedział.  
  
— Czy będziesz tam ze mną? — zapytał nerwowo.  
  
— Będziemy tuż za tobą — zapewnił go Snape wyjątkowo miękkim głosem.  
  
Biorąc głęboki oddech, Harry otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Natychmiast zalała go fala pytań i blask fleszy. Starając się nie zwracać na to uwagi stanął przy mównicy. Rzucając na siebie odpowiednie zaklęcie, powiedział:  
  
— Cisza. — Jego głos rozbrzmiał w całej Sali. Reporterzy natychmiast przestali mówić. — Odpowiem na pytania, ale tylko wybranych reporterów. Możecie jedynie podnieść dłonie i czekać, aż was wybiorę. — Czarodzieje i czarownice podnieśli ręce, machając nimi gwałtownie. Harry westchnął i pokazał na czarownicę w ciemno żółtej szacie. — Słucham.  
  
— Trzy miesiące temu został dokonany atak z użyciem Mrocznego Znaku. Czy byli to Śmierciożercy?  
  
— To nie byli Śmierciożercy — zaprzeczył. — Byli jednak zwolennikami Voldemorta, ale była do dość nieudolna grupa, która szybko została pokonana. — Wskazał na następną osobę.  
  
— Podobno sam zlikwidowałeś tę grupę. Czy związku z tym masz zamiar tropić i uchwycić wszystkich Śmierciożerców, jako Wybawca czarodziejskiego świata?   
  
Harry słysząc to pytanie skrzywił się.  
  
— Po pierwsze, nie lubię tego tytułu. Również na niego nie zasługuję. Wiele osób walczyło z Voldemortem. Niektórzy poświęcili swoje życie. Jego pokonanie nie jest wyłącznie moją zasługą. Po drugie, nie mam zamiaru polować na nikogo. Zostawię to odpowiednim służbom, uprzedzając kolejne pytanie, na razie nie wiem, co mam zamiar robić w przyszłości. Chcę dać sobie trochę czasu i zastanowić się nad tym wszystkim. Następny.  
  
Pytań wciąż było więcej i więcej. Dotyczyły przede wszystkim jego planów, co sądzi o polityce aktualnego ministra, czy ma zamiar wejść na scenę polityczną i tym podobne. Tak było przynajmniej dopóki głosu nie zabrał przysadzisty mężczyzna:  
  
— Świadkowie twierdzą, że porwali oni dziewczynkę, która według naszych ustaleń jest córką byłego Śmierciożercy, Severusa Snape’a. Czy była powodem ich ataku i dlaczego tak się stało?  
  
Harry wyprostował się i spojrzał ostro na czarodzieja.  
  
— Profesor Snape został uniewinniony, gdy potwierdzono, że był wielkim sprzymierzeńcem jasnej strony, szpiegując z narażeniem życia Voldemorta. Prawdą jest, że podczas ataku została porwana jego córka, ale nie mam zamiaru udzielać żadnych informacji jej dotyczących.  
  
— Czytelnicy mają prawo wiedzieć, czy ich dzieci i wszyscy wokół są narażeni na niebezpieczeństwo z jej powodu. — Reporter nie odpuszczał, wskazując piórem na stojącą za Harrym siedmiolatkę, która zbliżyła się nerwowo do swojego ojca.  
  
— To nie ich sprawa, dlaczego została porwana — powiedział ostro Harry. — A jeśli martwią się o swoje bezpieczeństwo, to oficjalnie informuję, że jestem w związku z Severusem Snape’em i jego córka Elizabeth jest dla mnie jak własne dziecko i każdy, kto będzie chciał ją zaatakować lub nękać, będzie odpowiadał przede mną.   
  
Pozwolił, by jego magia wymknęła się. Świece w Wielkiej Sali zamigotały gwałtownie, a sufit przedstawiający niebo nagle stał się czarny. Reporterzy po pierwszym szoku, zapomnieli o wcześniejszej regule i zaczęli wykrzykiwać swoje pytania:  
  
— Czy byliście wcześniej w związku?  
  
— Czy był to nielegalny związek?   
  
— Czy macie zamiar zalegalizować wasz związek?   
  
— Czy zamieszkacie razem?  
  
— Czy pomagał ci pokonać Czarnego Pana?  
  
— Czy zastosował eliksiry, byś się w nim zakochał?  
  
Ostatnie pytanie wkurzyło porządnie Harry’ego. Jednak wyczuwając przy sobie obecność Severusa, który podszedł do niego, zdołał się uspokoić.   
  
— Spotkanie zostało zakończone.  
  
Obrócił się na pięcie i razem z mistrzem eliksirów i Eli wyszedł tymi samymi drzwiami, co wcześniej. Zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć McGonagall, która zajęła jego miejsce:  
  
— W ciągu piętnastu minut wasze zaproszenie do zamku zostanie anulowanie, a wy zostaniecie uznani za intruzów… — Jej dalsze słowa zostały stłumione przez drzwi.  
  
— Nie to ustalaliśmy — powiedział Severus, marszcząc brwi.  
  
Mieli ujawnić, że Harry opiekując się Eli przywiązał się do niej i miał zamiar zostać w zamku, by mieć na nią oko na wszelki wypadek, gdyby inni zwolennicy Czarnego Pana chcieliby ukarać zdrajcę poprzez jego córkę. Mieli ukryć swój związek oraz jego powiązania z Elizabeth. Nie wiedział, że Gryfon miał całkowicie inne plany.   
  
— Może nie poszło dokładnie tak, jak planowałem, ale najważniejsze zostało powiedziane. — Złapał mężczyznę za przód szaty i pociągnął go do namiętnego pocałunku. Kiedy się rozstali, wyjaśnił: — Wiedzą, że jesteśmy razem i razem z Eli jesteście dla mnie bardzo ważni.   
  
— Eeee — jęknęła dziewczynka, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę. — Przestaliście się już migdalić?  
  
— Kto nauczył cię tego wyrażenia? — zapytał Severus wygładzając swoją szatę.  
  
— Wujek Ron. Powiedział, że to, co robicie to migdalenie się — powiedziała z uśmiechem.  
  
— Wujek Ron? — Snape uniósł jedną brew spoglądając na Harry’ego, który zarumienił się intensywnie.  
  
— Kiedy dowiedział się, że się z tobą spotykam, stwierdził, że powinien być nazywany wujkiem. Jeśli ci to przeszkadza, to powiem mu…  
  
— Weasleyowie są twoją rodziną — przerwał mu Snape. — Jest dla ciebie jak brat, dlatego rozumiem jego chęć nazywania się wujkiem, ale chciałbym zostać wcześniej poinformowany, jeśli któryś z Weasleyów będzie chciał nas odwiedzić — powiedział krzywiąc się, godząc się mentalnie na to, że będzie musiał się teraz spotykać z tą rudowłosą rodziną czarodziejów.  
  
— Poczekaj tylko, aż Molly wyśle ci rodzinny sweter na święta.   
  
Harry zaśmiał się, chwytając Severusa i Eli, idąc w stronę ich wspólnych komnat. Może jeszcze nie wiedział, co chce robić po zakończeniu szkoły, ale jednego był pewien. Teraz żył z dwojgiem ludzi, których kochał.


End file.
